Lost Paradise
by blackandblood
Summary: Takuya and his friends thought they had won an all-expense paid vacation to an exclusive island. The seemingly perfect paradise quickly turns into a hellish fight for their lives, however. As the body count rises, their chances of survival diminishes.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, my writer's block for falling from grace is driving me nuts, so i decided to start my newest story in the meantime. that way i wont be overstressed about getting it finished as much. if i get any ideas, then ill update, but for now at least im doing something -_-; first few chapters of this story will be a bit boring as everything is introduced, but by the fourth or fifth chapter, things should pick up better. hope you like it. also, it will have some of my OCs from Worlds Collide ^_^ plus the sooner i finish these two stories, the sooner ill be able to begin writing my sequal to bloodbath (coming december at some point) =3**

**rated M for: language, violence/torture sequences, brief sexual situations, and character death**

**disclaimer: i do not own digimon, though i wish i did**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 1**

"Takuya!"

Takuya Kanbara rolled over in his bed, groaning. He pulled a pillow over his head, trying to drown out the sound of his younger brother's voice.

"Takuya!"

"Shut up," he mumbled from beneath the pillow.

A second later, his brother, Shinya, barged into the room. "Get up, ya lazy bum. You told me to wake you up by noon. Well guess what, it's noon. So get your butt out of bed."

The eighteen year-old brunette sat up in bed, clearly agitated. "Yeah, but you could've woken me up in a less annoying way."

Shinya smirked. "That'll cost you extra. You're lucky I decided to even wake you up at all."

"Little shit," Takuya muttered. "Alright, I'm up. Damn...."

"Why did you even want me to wake you in the first place?" Shinya asked.

Takuya groggily pulled the covers back, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "The guys are coming over to hang out."

"You mean Zoe, right?" Shinya asked with a chuckle.

"Well, she's coming over, too. But so are the guys." Takuya pulled a t-shirt over his head.

Shinya shrugged. "Either way, I'm going to Mike's, and Mom and Dad are gonna be gone for the day. So if you do end up doing anything with Zoe, make sure you clean up afterword."

His older brother snorted. "I'm surprised you even know about this stuff."

"I'm thirteen and don't live under a rock. What do you expect? Later." With that, Shinya left the room.

After a moment, Takuya could hear the front door open and close, signalling that he was finally alone. He shuffled his way over to his computer, flopping down on the chair. Yawning, he signed on the check his mail.

"Come on, this stupid computer is so damn slow," he complained to himself as it loaded.

Finally, three messages popped up and he clicked on the first one.

_Hey, Takuya_

_I might be running a little late today, and hopefully you actually get this before you wake up. I know that you can be kinda lazy, so I hope that you paid Shinya again to wake you. I swear, I'm gonna get you an alarm clock one of these days before you go broke. Anyway, I should be there by quarter past one, so don't get into panic mode if I'm not there in time. See ya later and love ya ^_^_

_Zoe_

Takuya smiled at his girlfriend's message, not even caring that she thought he was a lazy bastard. Just the thought of her made his heartbeat quicken in anticipation to see her. He clicked on the next one, this one from Kouji.

_Dumbass,_

_Hope you remember to wake up this time. I don't want to wait twenty minutes like last time waiting for you to get your ass outta bed. Just to let you know, I'm bringing my girl along with me. If I have to watch you and Zoe make out every five minutes, then you can stand to watch me and Sera. If you don't like it, too damn bad. See ya at one._

"Jeez, does everyone think that I'm that bad at getting out of bed?" He muttered to himself, already knowing the answer to that question.

He opened up the third and last message, this one not from any of his friends.

_Hello, Takuya Kanbara_

_You have been selected for an exclusive trip to the Cypris Islands._

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck?"

_Your name was drawn randomly amongst thousands of other hopefuls, and you are the one and only lucky winner. If you choose to accept this offer, you will receive tickets for yourself and six of your closest friends to enjoy your vacation with. The all-expense paid trip will include rooms, meals, and activities to make sure the fun never ends. Spend some time using our state-of-the-art jet skis for the daredevil in you, or sit back and relax with your significant other in our private hot tubs._

The brunette smirked at the corny lines, but continued to read.

_The cruise that will take you to the Islands will be at Shibuya Pier on November 12, at ten in the morning. The boat will take approximately three hours to arrive at the island, all the while you can enjoy the ocean's view, or take a nap in one of our rooms on deck. Also, the vacation will last until November 19, where the cruise ship will leave to take you back at 2 in the afternoon. Don't miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity, and be sure to check out our website on the link below for breath-taking photos of the resort. Once that is done, simply click on the 'Tickets' button below and print out your seven passes for this exciting trip. Once that is complete, all you have to do is wait for the boat to arrive at the pier to take you to your destination. We hope you accept this offer and make this your most unforgettable summer ever._

_Capris Islands Resorts_

Takuya stared at the message blankly, scrolling down it a second time. A free trip? Sounded kind of suspicious. After all, how did they draw his name when he never even entered for any type of contest?

"Weird...." He got up, though did not exit from the message. "Better ask the guys about this when they get here. See what they say."

He spent the next half hour getting dressed and attempting to clean up his bedroom somewhat. When he was finished, it was still a bit messy, but no longer looked as though a storm had blown through it. Satisfied, he made his way down the stairs and popped a frozen pizza in the microwave. As it cooked, his thoughts kept wandering back to the message.

Was it a scam, or did he truly win an exclusive vacation?

"Not like they asked for a credit card number or anything," he reasoned with himself. "What's the worst that could happen? If I don't go, then whatever. But even it I do, it's not like I have to pay for anything. Maybe just for souveniers or something...."

The microwave beeped, alerting him that his food was ready. He took it out, cut it into slices, and took a bite. No sooner was he chewing on it, when the front door opened. J.P., his friend of seven years, wandered over, the aroma of the pizza filling his nose.

"Oh, pizza....Can I have some?" He asked.

Takuya munched on it. "No, it's mine."

"Aw, come on. Just one slice?" His hefty friend whined.

"Fine, but just one. I haven't eaten anything today," Takuya said, biting into his second slice.

J.P. ate nearly half of his slice in one bite. "Yeah, probably 'cause you just woke up."

"Either way, it's my pizza so you don't have a say in the matter." The brunette took out two cans of Coke, handing one to J.P. "You're here early."

J.P. took a long gulp, wincing slightly at the carbonation. "We're getting the house renovated and I couldn't stand the fumes anymore. I figured that I might as well just show up a half hour early. Hope that's okay."

"No, I'm just gonna kick you out and make you wait outside for thirty minutes," Takuya replied sarcastically. "By the way, I got this weird e-mail when I woke up."

The older boy raised an eyebrow. "Weird? Who was it from?"

"Some place called the Capris Islands Resorts. Apparently I won a vacation for myself and six friends." Takuya took a sip of his Coke. "I don't know what to think of it."

"I've never heard of it before," J.P. said, contemplating. "Then again, there's plenty of places that I probably haven't heard of. Is there a website or anything to show that it's a valid offer?"

Takuya finished his second slice, grabbing a third. "Yeah, there's pictures and everything."

J.P. shrugged. "I say that you should probably take it. Unless it's too expensive, of course."

"It's all included," Takuya said. "So basically I don't have to pay jack shit, except maybe if I want to go to a gift shop or something. But the rooms, meals, and activities are already paid for."

"Not a bad offer." J.P. eyed Takuya's pizza, and debated on asking for another slice.

Takuya silently handed him one, not wanting to deal with J.P.'s whining. "Yeah, sounds pretty nice. I might just take it. I'll check to see what everyone else thinks, though. I know you guys think I'm stupid, but I at least double-check on most things with you guys."

J.P. chuckled. "Not really, but in this case, you are I guess."

"Eh, shut up." Takuya took another sip. "Hope they get here soon. I'm bored...."

"Hey, are you calling me boring?" J.P. gave him a mock glare.

Takuya laughed. "No, you're just not an exciting person to be around."

"Gee, thanks." J.P. rolled his eyes. "Well, they should be here soon anyway. And try not to make out with Zoe every ten seconds. The other day I was hanging out with Kouichi and Kouji, and the entire time they made out with their girlfriends.....I need one...."

"Hey, look at it this way, now you can go look for one while we're on vacation," the brunette offered.

J.P. sighed. "Yeah, maybe."

They waited about another ten minutes, until the door opened again. Tommy, Kouich, Kouji, and Kouji's girlfriend, Sera, walked in a moment later.

"How's it going, moron?" Kouji asked.

"Fine, emo," Takuya replied. "Hey, Sera."

The girl smiled. She had long, straight white hair that went down past her elbows, piercing onyx eyes, and flawless porcelein skin. Her rosy lips were shiny from her sheer lip-gloss.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked. "And better yet, how's Zoe?"

"I dunno, I haven't seen her today. But you can ask her in a little while when she gets here. She said that she might be a bit late," Takuya said.

"Good, I don't wanna be the only girl that hangs around a loud group of guys," Sera replied with a laugh. "I don't know how Zoe does it."

Kouji smirked. "Years of experience."

"Well, I'll give her all the credit in the world. Especially when it comes to you guys," Sera added.

"Hey!" They all unanimously shouted.

She snickered. "I'm just kidding. Damn...."

"Oh, Takuya has an announcement," J.P. chimed.

They looked at the brunette, somewhat interested.

"Oh, did you find that missing sock you lost the other day?" Kouichi asked.

Takuya gave him a funny look. "Um...no....I'm surprised you even remembered that."

Kouichi shrugged. "What can I say? I remember stupid random things all the time."

"Well, either way, I'll wait to tell you until Zoe gets here. I'm too lazy to explain it twice," he said.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what else is new."

"Hey, I am not as lazy as you think I am," Takuya shot back.

"Yes, you are!" They argued.

Just then, the front door opened. Zoe stepped in, a heavy plastic bag in her hands. She was panting, practically collapsing from exhaustion.

Takuya rushed over to take the bag from her and gave her a peck on the check. "You okay? You look like you just ran a marathon."

"Chores.....baby-sat cousins....grocery shopping," she gasped. "I hate it when my mother asks me to do things at the last minute. Especially since my cousins are little demons."

"What's in the bag?" Takuya asked, rifling through it.

"Snacks. My mother wrote the completely wrong things down on the list, so that's what I ended up getting. And she knows that you'll eat this stuff, so she told me to bring it over," she explained. "I dunno, she's on some new diet, but wrote down junk food out of habit."

J.P. grabbed the bag. "Food!"

The others shook their heads in amusement, watching as the larger boy pulled out a bag of chips. Takuya brushed Zoe's golden hair off her forehead, gazing into her emerald orbs. Her fair skin was flawless, and her soft full lips just begged to be kissed. Just as he was about to, Kouji rudely interjected.

"Hey, you gonna tell us or what?"

Takuya shot him an annoyed look. "Fine. Let's go up to my room."

As the group ascended the stairs, Takuya waited a moment to kiss his girlfriend. Zoe smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, are you gonna give me any clues on what the surprise is?" She asked.

"Well, I guess I could," he replied, brushing his lips against hers.

"Hey, you coming or what?!" Kouji shouted from the top of the stairs.

Takuya groaned loudly, pulling Zoe along with him. "I'm coming, ya crazy emo!"

**okay, that is the end of the first chapter. as i said, the first few will be a bit boring as i explain everything, since i hate to rush things. next chapter will be out sometime in the somewhat near future =3 so far sera is in it, so let's see who else ^_^ you'll find out eventually. laterz**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello, i have some great news...eh, not really...but still...anyway i have a new poll up =3 finally got off my lazy ass and made a new one so if you guys are bored to death (like me) then now you can go waste ten seconds of your lives ^_^ other than that, please enjoy this somewhat boring chapter**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 2**

"So, what do you think?" Takuya finally asked.

Everyone exchanged glances, then looked back at the screen. The offer was indeed very tempting.

"You're sure that this is real, right?" Kouichi asked.

"As far as I know. We looked through the website and everything," Takuya reasoned. "Besides, I really want to accept this...."

Kouji smirked. "Go for it, then. We've got nothing better to do, and hell, it's free."

"And that includes free food, right?" J.P. asked, his mouth watering at the thought. "Maybe they'll have a mile-long buffet...."

"Is food all you ever think about?" Zoe sat down on Takuya's bed.

J.P.'s gaze shifted to the floor. "No. Not _all_ the time."

"If you say so," Tommy said, shrugging. "But I'm with Takuya on this. It sounds awesome."

"Yeah, Zoe. There's a hot tub and everything." Takuya nudged her, a huge smile on his face.

The blond gave him a playful hit on the arm, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I guess it's decided." Takuya clicked on the 'Tickets' button. "Looks like we're going to Capris Islands."

The sheet of paper steadily made its way through the printer, with the tickets printed onto them. Takuya looked at the sheet, then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sera asked.

"The message said that I would get a ticket for myself, as well as six more for my friends. So it should've given me seven," Takuya replied.

"Oh, did they jip you?" Kouichi asked. "Figures, the assholes..."

Takuya held up the paper. "No, they gave me an extra. So all together there's eight."

"That's cool. Just invite someone else. I'm sure the idiots at the resort won't care. It's their mistake," Kouji said.

"Yeah, but who?" Takuya thought for a moment, then grinned. "Hey, Kouichi can bring Jasmine along."

Zoe and Sera smiled at each other, liking the thought of another girl to hang out with. "Works for us."

"Really? You don't mind?" Kouichi asked.

"Why the fuck would I mind?" Takuya snorted. "Jasmine's cool and now you won't be lonely like your brother."

Kouji glared at the brunette. "I'm not lonely! Did you not notice the fact that I'm with Sera?"

"You're lonely in a different way," J.P. said. "You're the emo of the group, so you always have that angsty lonely attitude."

"I'm not angsty!" Kouji looked at his girlfriend. "You don't think I'm emo, do you?"

Sera gave him an amused look. "Of course you're emo. But that's part of the reason why I love you."

"Aw, really?" Kouji asked.

"Yup, even when I'm having a bad day, I know that there is someone else out there who is more miserable than me," she replied with a smirk.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Any time," Sera said, giving him a quick kiss.

Takuya handed J.P. the sheet of paper, along with a pair of scissors. "Can you cut these out?"

J.P. sighed, but took the items nonetheless. "You're a lazy bastard, but sure."

"Hey, when you're done with the scissors, let my brother have a turn with them," Kouichi joked.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days." Kouji gave him a death glare. "I'm just waiting for the day you really piss me off."

Kouichi shrugged. "Eh, maybe after the vacation. I'll stop teasing you momentarily."

"Wow, you're a great brother," Kouji replied with a snort.

"Hey, you make fun of me all the time. So I don't even wanna hear it," the short-haired twin said.

Takuya sank down his bed beside Zoe. "Will you two shut the fuck up already? I swear, if you weren't brothers, I'd call you a bickering couple..."

"Yeah, I'll second that," J.P. added, cutting the tickets out. "Man, this trip is gonna be friggen awesome."

"How many rooms do we get?" Tommy asked out of curiosity.

Takuya shrugged. "Dunno. It didn't say."

Zoe rested her head against Takuya's shoulder, letting out a tired sigh. "I guess we'll find out when we get there."

"Do you think our parents would mind?" J.P. asked.

"Well, you're nineteen, and except for Tommy the rest of us are eighteen. So it's not like they can really say anything," Takuya pointed out.

"Yeah, but what about Tommy? He's not legal yet," Sera pointed out.

Kouji smirked. "Eh, his parents won't say 'no'. They know us well enough to let us take him."

"I hope so," Tommy said.

"You're sixteen for cryin' out loud. I think by now they should at least give you some type of freedom." Takuya wrapped an arm around Zoe.

The younger boy sighed. "I guess. I'll just have to ask them later on."

"Either way, if we're going, we should start packing now," Kouichi told them. "The message said that we leave tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll ask my parents and I'll let you know what they say," Tommy said to Takuya. "But I can't promise anything."

"If they're that worried, then they can call me. They know I'm responsible," the brunette replied.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Um....right....."

"Maybe his parents should call Zoe instead." Kouji looked like he was trying not to laugh. "I think they trust her just a little bit more than you."

"What do you mean by that?!" Takuya asked in an exasperated tone.

"No offense, Takuya, but aren't you one who's always coming up with stupid ideas?" Sera asked.

Kouji couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed. "He's the king of stupid ideas. Hell, he's the one who thought that it was a good idea to put the principal's car on the rooftop of the damn school. We're lucky we waited to do that _after_ graduation or we could've been expelled."

"How was I supposed to know that the car was in neutral and that it was rolling towards the edge?" Takuya snapped.

Zoe shook her head. "Too bad that the rooftop was slanted or it could've been saved."

"Aw, who cares? We got away with it, didn't we? Besides, he was an asshole and deserved to get his car totaled," he replied.

"We could've just egged it," J.P. said in a hushed voice.

"That's no fun, though."

The blond wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "Takuya, I love you so much. But one of these days, we're gonna get arrested for following along with one of your stupid plans."

"Yeah, which will probably be tomorrow," Kouji quipped.

"No, we're going on vacation tomorrow," Kouichi interjected. "We'll get arrested as soon as we get back."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Haha, you guys are so funny. Now get outta my house and get packed already. And Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Have your parents call Zoe...." He said, knowing that it was probably smarter that way.

Tommy looked relieved. "Okay, see ya later."

Everyone filed out of the room, except for Takuya and Zoe.

"It's about time I got to take you somewhere nice." He kissed her forehead, brushing her hair off her face. "And it won't make me broke in the process."

"You do nice things for me all the time," Zoe replied. "Besides, I'm a cheap date."

"Going to Burger King and ordering off the value menu doesn't count as something nice," he said.

"Burger King!" J.P. suddenly burst into the room. "Are you guys going to Burger King?!"

Takuya and Zoe nearly fell over in surprise.

"What the hell are you still doing here?!" The gogglehead demanded. "I thought you left."

"Well....I was still hungry so I decided to stay behind and raid the fridge," he admitted.

Zoe gave him a puzzled look. "But if you were downstairs, then how'd you get here so fast?"

"Don't underestimate J.P. when he's hungry. He's the fastest guy I know when it comes to getting food," Takuya replied.

"So.....are you going?" J.P. asked.

"NO!" They shouted in unision.

"Dammit...You sure?"

The couple exchanged annoyed glances. "Yes."

"Oh, alright. I'll leave then."

"Well, you need to pack your things anyway," Zoe pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I'm stopping by Burger King on my way home!" With that he rushed out of the room, the door shutting from the speed of his movements.

The blond chuckled. "I will never understand him."

"The rest of us gave up trying," Takuya replied. "Now, where were we?"

He pushed her down on the bed, lowering his lips to hers. Just then, the door burst opened a second time.

"What now?!" He sat up angrily to see Shinya standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to Mike's."

"I did. But I came back 'cause his crazy cousin was there and wouldn't stop following me around," he told them.

Zoe smiled. "Awww, that's so cute. You didn't like her?"

"I would if maybe she wasn't psychotic!" He practically shouted. "She wrote my name all over her arms with a Sharpie."

"Yeah, get away while you still can. Girls are nuts," his brother said.

Zoe kicked Takuya in the leg. "Hey!"

"Ow...not you....just most of them." He rubbed his shin. "Damn, woman."

"Careful or she might kick you somewhere else," Shinya said with a laugh.

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Eh, shut up. By the way, I'll be gone for the next week."

"Where ya going?"

"I won a free trip," he bragged, waving the cut-out tickets. "And I'm not bringing you, nyah!"

Shinya threw a pillow in his face. "Good! I wouldn't wanna go on vacation with a moron like you anyway!"

"Why, you little-!" Takuya put him in a headlock. "I'll teach you to call me a moron!"

Zoe stared at them, then sighed. "Tomorrow won't come soon enough...."

**okay, so they're going on that trip. i mean, i would too ^_^ why not? its not like anything will go wrong....well stay tuned for the next chapter, coming out within the next year or so :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**alright, here is the next chapter. and i appreciate you guys wanting to buy a laptop for me, hehe. but thats not the only reason why i wont be able to continue. ill be busy with two jobs, classes, and with all of the payments ill be making towards a house, im just not gonna have it in me. sorry, but hey thats a few months away so dont worry about it now! just read this chapter and drink this bottle of tequila! *hiccup!***

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 3**

Takuya looked around impatiently for his friends, an annoyed groan escaping his lips. "Where the fuck are they?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Zoe said. "Besides, we still have twenty minutes before the boat even shows up. And I'm surprised that you actually wanted to leave so early."

"Yeah, well....I didn't wanna miss it. But where are they?!"

The blond gave him a soft passionate kiss, pressing her body up against his. Takuya responded with the same intensity, then sighed.

"Why'd you have to wear that?" He asked.

"Wear what?" Zoe frowned. "My outfit?"

Takuya groaned again, his eyes traveling down her body. She was wearing a lavender spaghetti-strap top, the neckline stopping just above her cleavage. Her tight white shorts clung to her, showing off all of her curves, and she completed the outfit with white sneakers.

"Do you _want_ me to have sex with you right here?" His finger slipped beneath one of her straps.

Zoe smacked his hand away. "Behave. Besides, my outfit isn't that bad. And I didn't put it on just to make you all hot and bothered. It's warm out."

"So? I'm fine in what I'm wearing, and I have pants on. Not that I don't like your clothes," he smirked playfully.

Takuya was wearing cargo pants, and a red and black t-shirt.

"Eh, knock it off. There'll be plenty of time for that later," Zoe said. "And I think I see someone coming."

From the distance, they saw three figures. Upon further scrutinizing, the figures were revealed to be Tommy, Kouichi, and Jasmine, Kouichi's girlfriend of two years.

"Hey guys," Jasmine said cheerfully. "Thanks for inviting me along."

She was around Zoe's height, with smooth caramel skin, dark wavy hair, and cerulean eyes. She had on a light pink halter, tan capri pants, and pink sandals. Kouichi was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt, which clung to his skin with persperation.

"Damn, what did you pack, Jasmine? A body?" He set her heavy suitcase down, along with his own. "Jeez...."

"Hey, I told you that I would carry it, but you insisted," Jasmine replied. "Besides, I told you like ten times that there is a handle you can pull out so that you can wheel it along."

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Jasmine pushed a button on the top, which released the handle she was speaking of. "See?"

"You could've told me that!"

"I did ten times! But nooooo! You just _had_ to be a macho man and carry it the entire way!" She shot back.

Tommy stared at the two and sweatdropped. He was wearing a white shirt and tan pants.

"Hey, dude. Glad you could make it," Takuya said happily, ignoring the bickering couple.

"Yeah, good thing that Zoe is so persuasive." Tommy grinned. "Now I won't miss out on the fun.

Zoe stepped in between Kouichi and Jasmine and gave Jasmine a quick hug to break them up.

"So happy you could come."

Jasmine hugged her back. "Hell yeah, me too. This is going to be great. If it wasn't for you guys, I'd be stuck traveling four hours to visit my grandparents for two whole weeks."

"What, you don't like your grandparents?" Takuya asked.

"No, it's not that I don't like them. They just don't remember who I am. Last year they called the cops on me, thinking that I was an intruder who broke into their house. Kouichi had to come down and bail me out," she said with a laugh. "But now I don't have to worry about that."

Takuya chuckled. "The cops didn't believe that you were their granddaughter?"

"Nope. And there weren't any pictures around the house to prove otherwise. Plus the fact that I have a different last name than my grandparents didn't help. Last time I'm going down there without my parents...." Jasmine shook her head.

"Then why were you going to visit them again?" Tommy asked.

"Parents made me feel guilty about it. But who cares? I'm going on vacation, dammit! If they don't like it, _they_ can go visit them."

Zoe looked around. "Well, now all we have to do is wait for the others."

"Yeah, where are they?" Takuya scanned their surroundings. "Kouichi, where the hell is your brother?"

"I don't know," Kouichi scoffed. "I'm not his keeper."

"Oh, wait. I think I see something." Tommy craned his neck, squinting. "I think J.P.'s coming."

Zoe narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look. "Yeah, looks like him."

"Fatass, is that you?!" Takuya shouted at the figure.

"Fuck you!"

The others exchanged amused glances. "Yup, it's him."

"Where's Kouji?" Takuya called over to J.P.

"Not sure! He sent me a text saying that he would be here in a few minutes," J.P. replied, making his way closer to them.

A moment later, he set his heavy bag down on the ground, huffing a bit. He was wearing a blue jeans and a tan shirt.

Takuya groaned in aggrivation. "I swear, if Kouji makes us miss the trip, I'll kick his ass."

Kouichi shrugged. "Just leave his sorry ass behind. Just because he's late, doesn't mean the rest of us should miss the trip."

"Screw you, man. I'm right here."

Everyone turned around to see Kouji rushing forward with Sera close behind. Kouji was dressed in a pair of blue pants, and a yellow shirt with a small blue wolf on it. Sera had on a baby blue sleeveless top with a short denim skirt. With a tired sigh, they each dropped their suitcases.

"So," Kouji said, wiping a bead of sweat off his brow. "Where's the damn boat?"

Takuya pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. "Should be here in about ten minutes or so."

"Oh, I can't wait." Sera made her way over to Zoe and Jasmine. "Would it hurry up already?!"

"Easy," Jasmine replied with a laugh. "It'll get here when it gets here."

"Which isn't soon enough," Kouji grumbled.

Takuya put an arm around Kouji and Sera. "Ah, you two were meant to be."

"Yep," Sera said happily.

"Are you saying I complain too much?" Kouji blurted out, not realizing how it sounded.

Sera raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? So does that mean that you think I complain too much?"

"What? No, I'm just saying that-Ow!" He was smacked upside the head.

"Choose your words better," Kouichi whispered to him, giving him a pat on the back. "Trust me, I learned the hard way."

Jasmine rested her head against the back of Kouichi's shoulder. "What was that, honey?"

The short-haired twin jumped. "Uh, nothing. Nothing at-Ow!"

He groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Take your own advice," Jasmine said with a smirk. "Choose your words better."

"Aw, now I feel left out," Zoe playfully said to Takuya.

"No, don't hit me because of their stupidity!" He exclaimed.

"Hey!" The brothers said in unision.

Zoe laughed, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll do something stupid later that's worthy of deserving a smack."

"That makes me feel so much better," Takuya replied sarcastically.

"Well, maybe this will make you feel better," J.P. intervened. "The boat's coming."

Everyone turned around around to see the large white boat making its way towards the dock. They excitedly grabbed ahold of their bags and suitcases, trying their best not to jump into the water and just swim over to the damn thing. Because they were so low to the ground compared to the ship, it was tough to see what it looked like onboard. They only thing they could make out was a white cabin area with several windows.

"Finally," Takuya breathed. "I wanna get outta here already."

The boat came to a halt, and a ramp lowered itself down to the edge of the dock. A moment later, a young woman around twenty years old walked down the ramp to greet them. She had curly honey blond hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a white sundress.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "Is Takuya Kanbara here?"

"That would be me," he said, stepping forward.

The girl smiled. "I am Rei, one of the hostesses at the resort. I have come to make sure that all of you arrived to the island safely, as well as helping you get situated with the rooms."

"Well, nice to meet you," Takuya replied.

She nodded. "Do you by any chance have all of the tickets you were asked to print?"

"Yup, every single one of them."

"Good, you may each hand me your ticket, then proceed onto the cruise ship," she instructed. "How many are there?"

"Eight," Takuya said.

She frowned. "Eight? Are you sure?"

He smirked. "Yeah, it printed up eight tickets. Hope that's not a problem."

"Nope, none at all. In fact, the more the merrier. Right this way please." She gestured her arm to the ramp.

Takuya handed her his ticket, followed by Zoe, Tommy, and J.P.

J.P. handed Rei his ticket, his red face cast down.

"You okay?" Rei asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Um..yeah, fine!" He hurried onto the boat, his face growing even redder.

Once Kouichi, Jasmine, Kouji, and Sera had given Rei their tickets, she boarded the ship with them. The ramp slowly made its way up, retracting into the side of the boat. Slowly, the boat began to pull away from the dock, leaving behind several curious onlookers.

"Dude, you okay?" Takuya asked J.P.

"Uh, yeah! Great," he replied a bit too quickly.

Zoe knew that look on J.P. face, for it was the same look Takuya used to have whenever he saw her. That is, before they were dating. Now he didn't have to look like a blushing idiot twenty-four hours a day.

"Do you like that girl, Rei?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"......"

Takuya gave him a smack on the back. "Hell yeah. Go ask her out."

"What are ya, nuts?!" J.P. snapped. "Just forget it. A girl who looks like that would never go for a guy like me."

"J.P., that's not true and you know it," Takuya argued. "Just give it a try."

J.P. sighed. "I....I can't. Not right now at least. She'll think I'm a freak."

"But you _are_ a freak," Zoe told him. "We all are for that matter. Besides, freaks are more fun."

"Yeah, why do you think that Zoe gave me a chance? She likes freaks," Takuya added.

The larger boy raised an eyebrow. "I thought that she dated you because she thought your stupidity was cute."

"Wait, what?!"

Zoe gave Takuya a quick kiss. "That's not the only reason, though."

"Oh, well then I'm okay with that," Takuya said.

Kouji and Sera looked at the ocean, the large waves shining in the sun.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sera asked.

Kouji shrugged. "S'okay."

She sighed. "Figures....."

"Excuse me, could everyone come over here?" Rei called out.

As everyone made their way over to her, Kouichi stopped Jasmine for a moment.

"I wonder if they'll let us room together," he mused.

"Eh, this is a vacation, not summer camp. I'm sure we can work something out." Jasmine gave him a brisk smack on the behind. "Now onward, good sir."

"I'm going, I'm going...."

**okay, i decided that this is a good time to end the chapter before it gets too long, and its not like it was a bad cliffhanger! they're going to talk about something, so dont worry i didnt cut it right in the middle of a good part!**

**takuya: *hands me a pill* here's your medication**

**me: FINALLY!!!!!! *swallows it* .....So much better.... =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**takuya: are you still working on this damn fic?**

**me: uh, yeah. why wouldnt i?**

**takuya: cuz its boring! when are we gonna get to the good part? *sits on a chair***

**me: *smiles evily* in a few chapters. and oh by the way, the thing you're sitting on is a cactus**

**takuya: what?! *looks down* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *jumps up with cactus needles stuck in his butt***

**everyone: *falls on the floor laughing***

**takuya: ow! its not-ow! funny! ow! *begins to pull needles out* damn, there's like a hundred of them! ow!**

**me: let this be a lesson to you. never piss off the author ^_^**

**takuya: lesson learned...ow! my butt hurts...._ T_T_**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 4**

Rei smiled at the group. "Okay, typically our rooms accomodate to two people. So therefore, all together you will have four rooms."

"Now do these rooms have one big bed or two smaller beds?" Takuya asked, glancing at Zoe.

"We actually have both," Rei answered. "Once we get to the island, you may choose which type of room you would like. Will the couples be bunking together?"

"Yup!" Takuya quickly replied.

J.P. smirked at Tommy. "Roomies?"

"Yeah, now I have easy access if I want some chocolate," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me." Rei rubbed the back of her neck. "I never asked the rest of you what your names were."

"Well, this is my girlfriend, Zoe. The weird emo kid is Kouji and the girl next to him is his girlfriend, Sera," Takuya said.

Kouji glared at him. "Quit calling me emo."

"Anyway," he continued, ignoring Kouji's complaint, "The younger kid is Tommy, the happy couple couple over there is Kouichi and Jasmine, and the kid with the red face is J.P."

"Takuya," J.P. hissed with embarrassment.

"What?" The brunette blinked in confusion. "I'm only introducing you guys to her."

Rei laughed. "Well, it's nice to meet all of you. Especially you, J.P."

The hefty boy's face grew even redder, if it was even possible.

"You too," he squeaked out.

"So, Rei," Takuya changed the subject. "How many other people won the contest?"

The girl smiled. "Oh, you guys are the only ones. It's a contest in which only one person is a winner."

Kouji frowned. "That's kind of strange. Is there anyone else on the island though? People on vacation or something?"

"Yes, there are other people there," she replied, somewhat impatient. "But we only have one winner for the contest itself. It can get expensive."

"Ah, I see." Takuya nodded in understanding. "Though it would be cool if we had an entire island to ourselves."

"Keep dreaming," Kouichi said. "Just be grateful that you won the contest in the first place."

Takuya paused for a moment, then looked at Rei. "Um, how did I win the contest? I never entered a contest or anything."

Rei seemed not to hear him, for she was making her way over to J.P.

"How's it going?" She asked.

J.P.'s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Great!"

Takuya sighed, smacking his face with his palm. "We need to teach him how to talk to girls."

"Oh, give him a break." Zoe rested her head against his shoulder. "Remember how you asked me out?"

The brunette blushed from embarrassment. "Eh, yeah...."

Kouji laughed at the memory. "Dude, you looked so crazy that we thought you were rabid."

"Yeah, you were practically foaming at the mouth," Kouichi chimed in.

"Z-Zoe! W-w-w-will you...go out with me?! I r-r-really like your blond hair and want to take you out for some p-p-pizza! Whatdya say?!" Kouji mocked the gogglehead.

Takuya glared at them. "Shut up!"

Zoe smiled. "I thought it was cute."

"I know, and it was about time he asked you out," Sera added.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jasmine shook her head.

"Alright, alright. I get it," Takuya intercepted. "When are we gonna get there?"

Tommy glanced down at his watch. "About two hours and fifty minutes."

"Dammit," Takuya sighed. "I'm gonna take a nap then. C'mon Zoe."

The blond was dragged away as Takuya went off to find a one of the cabin's rooms.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Sera agreed. "Kouji?"

"Right behind ya," he replied, following her.

Kouichi and Jasmine smiled at each other, not even needing to say what they were thinking. They took off a second later. With a yawn, Tommy glanced back at J.P, who was still talking to Rei.

"Try not to freak out, J.P," he mumbled, leaving the two alone.

Once everyone was gone, Rei stared intently at J.P.

"So....do you have a girlfriend by any chance?" She asked.

J.P. couldn't breathe for a moment, and his face turned blue.

"Um..you okay?" Rei asked in a concerned voice.

"Yup, I'm okay!" He finally rasped out. "And no, I don't have one. Do you?"

Rei shook her head with an amused smile. "No, I don't have a girlfriend either."

J.P. mentally slapped himself. "I mean, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope," she cheerfully replied.

The boy had a goofy smile on his face, blushing like crazy.

"Well, I better go speak with the captain of the boat," Rei told him. "Why don't you go lie down and take a nap? It'll be awhile before we get there."

"Okay," he squeaked out, hurrying off to find a vacant cabin.

"J.P.!" Rei could hear two people shouting.

J.P. slammed the door shut. "Sorry, Kouji! I didn't know you guys were in there!"

He ran into another room, which luckily for him, was empty. As soon as he was gone, Rei began to make her way to the captain's quarters. She went down several steps, going to the boat's lower floor. The blond girl came to a hallway, proceeding to the door at the very end. She knocked quickly, then entered before anyone replied.

"What's up?" A man with stained clothes and ratty long hair was driving the ship.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves eight lucky guests," she told him.

He smirked. "More than last time."

"I know, it's great."

The man pushed his dirty hair out of his eyes. "What about the last group that was there?"

"Taken care of," Rei told him.

"Good," he muttered. "I hated them. Bunch of loud-mouth college brats....What's the new group like?"

"They seem nice enough. It's a shame," she said, adjusting one of the straps on her dress.

The man shrugged slightly, turning the boat to the left. "Too bad. And next time, keep me updated on what's going on. I feel like a friggen delivery boy 'cause you don't tell me jackshit."

"Oh, knock it off. You're more than a delivery boy, John." Rei sighed. "But it's tough to keep you updated because you're always off doing something else."

"No, you're just too lazy to get off your ass and call me," he scoffed. "This time around, I get to participate."

"You will," Rei said, rolling her eyes.

John glanced at her. "Please tell me there's at least one girl in the group."

"Actually, there's three," she told him in a hushed voice. "Three gorgeous girls. Too bad they have boyfriends, huh?"

"Won't fucking matter," he snorted. "Not when I'm done with 'em."

Rei pushed a blond lock out of her face. "Well, they're napping for right now."

"Yeah, if they're not fucking." John steadily turned the boat to the left a bit more.

"Just be patient for now."

John smirked. "Yeah, for now."

**okay, short chapter but im not feeling the greatest so i decided to wrap it up. sorry that it wasnt that great but i didnt have much else to work with. they'll get to the island in the next chapter**

**takuya: *pulls one last needle out of his butt* finally! i got them all out! **

**me: next time look before you sit.**

**takuya: but you did it after i sat on it!**

**me: actually, for once i didn't. it was your own stupidity.**

**zoe: takuya, you didnt feel the needles when you first sat down?**

**takuya: ....well i did, i just thought that the chair had something sticking out of it. and hey, do i get a gun in this fic?**

**me: um, i dunno yet**

**takuya: cuz i brought my own. see? *accidentally fires it***

**me: *gets shot in the chest and dies***

**kouichi: holy shit, takuya! you killed her!**

**takuya: ....um...oops....**

**everyone: ......party! yay! *begins to dance in celebration***

**tommy: wait a minute!**

**everyone else: what?**

**tommy: if she's dead now, that means she'll come back to haunt us forever!**

**kouji: aw crap. you're right.**

**j.p.: and if she's that crazy when she's alive, think about how she'll be as a ghost!**

**everyone: O_O; .....let's go find her time machine! *run off to find it***

**meanwhile**

**me: *is in Hell taking shots***

**demons: go! go! go! go! go! yeah!**

**me: i love Hell! *hiccups and passes out***


	5. Chapter 5

**takuya: okay, since we still haven't gotten the time machine working yet, blackandblood is still dead. so therefore i will introducing this chapter.**

**kouji: *kicks time machine* come on, ya stupid thing! work!**

**kouichi: stop kicking it, you idiot! you'll break it and then we wont be able to go back in time. and if we dont go back in time she will come and haunt us forever**

**tommy: *turns on the 'On' switch* okay, i think it'll work now**

**everyone: *falls over anime style* okay, let's go then! **

**zoe: and takuya, please dont kill her again. she's gonna be really mad at you by the way**

**takuya: eh, she'll get over it**

**everyone: *gets into the machine and go back in time***

**meanwhile in Hell**

**me: *is leading a conga line with twenty mardi gras beads and two mixed drinks* hell yeah, i should've had takuya kill me sooner!**

**demons: yeah!!!!!!!! *stumble around drunk***

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 5**

There was a loud knock at the door, followed by a soft voice.

"Excuse me, but are you awake?"

Takuya stirred at the sound of Rei's voice, snuggling closer to Zoe.

"Yeah," he called out groggily.

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know that we'll be at the island shortly," Rei told him through the door.

Takuya yawned. "Okay, thanks."

He could hear the sound of Rei's footsteps as she made her way to wake up everyone else. The brunette sat up and groaned, stretching his arms. Zoe shifted slightly in her sleep, a soft moan coming from her. Takuya smirked, cradling her naked body against his.

"Wake up," he whispered into her ear. "We're almost there."

Zoe sighed, not opening her eyes. "Five more minutes...."

She rolled her head to the side, her long hair falling into her face. Takuya brushed out away, and kissed her forehead.

"We better hurry and get dressed," he told her, gently setting her down on the bed.

"Aye aye, captain." Zoe gave him a brisk smack on the bottom, then heaved herself off the bed.

Takuya tugged his pants on, followed by his shirt. "Good nap, huh?"

The blond glanced at him, pulling her top over her head. "The best."

"It's about time we finally got to the damn island....." Takuya muttered.

"We were sleeping for most of the time, so it wasn't too bad of a wait," Zoe pointed out.

"Yeah, but I still hate waiting," he replied.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "I swear, you are the most impatient person I've ever met...."

Takuya pulled his socks and shoes on, tiredly stumbling over to grab his suitcase. "No, I could be worse."

"Give me an example," Zoe said, quickly smoothing down her hair.

"Uh....I can't," he finally admitted.

His girlfriend only shook her head, then picked up her own suitcase. "Okay, let's go out on deck."

By the time they reached the deck at the front of the boat, their friends were already waiting there.

"You can make out the very edge of the island," Rei told them, pointing in the distance. "It may look far away, but it'll only take us about ten to fifteen minutes to arrive at the dock."

"That's good to know," Kouji commented.

J.P. looked at Kouji and smirked. "So, how'd you sleep?"

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "Um, good. Why?"

"Fly's open," J.P. told him, jerking his head slightly.

His raven-haired friend looked down, noticing that his jeans were indeed unzipped. He cursed, turning his back to everyone to zip up. Sera smiled coyly, playing with a lock of her long hair.

"Nice one," she said with a laugh.

"Could've been worse," he muttered. "Remember the time Kouichi walked around town for three whole hours before anyone decided to tell him that his fly was down?"

Everyone burst out laughing at the memory. That is, everyone except Kouichi.

"Oh, shut up. You guys were assholes for not telling me," he growled.

Takuya snorted. "It's not like any of us enjoy staring at your crotch. Well, besides Jasmine at least. And she wasn't with us at the time or I'm sure she would've done it for you."

Kouichi glared at him, his face turning a shade of red. "Oh, yeah? At least I didn't have some creepy dude go up to me and try to get a 'string' off the the crotch of my jeans."

This time it was the the brunette's turn to look embarrassed. "Fuck you."

Rei smiled at them, amused by their antics. She then glanced at J.P., who immediately dropped his gaze from her.

"So, how did you sleep?" She asked.

"Good." He rubbed the back of his head. "Really good. Oh, hey! We're almost there!"

J.P. grabbed his suitcase and practically ran over to the side of the ship where the ramp would be let down. He nearly tripped over himself as he hurried over.

"Uh, we're still ten minutes away!" Takuya called over to him.

"Pipe down! I'm enjoying the view!" J.P. shot back, looking into the ocean to avoid staring at Rei.

Everyone shook their heads and sighed, but waited as patiently as they could until the boat finally pulled up to the awaiting dock.

Ten minutes later, they each picked up their suitcases and watched as the ramp protruded from the edge of the boat to lower itself down.

"Okay, do you guys have everything?" Rei asked them one last time.

They nodded in unision, their excitement obvious.

Rei smiled. "Alright, let's go."

The group followed her off the boat and, for the first time, actually took a good look at the island. It was surrounded with soft white sand, glittering seashells cascaded throughout it. There was a small hotel a few hundred feet away. Although it wasn't as large as they had expected, it still had an undeniably beautiful exterior. Brand new jet-skis were bobbing in the water at the shore, each tied to ensure that they didn't float away. However, there was no sign of other vacationers.

"Um, where's everyone else?" Kouji asked.

"Oh, it's the quiet season right now. We don't get as many vacationers as usual in this point of the year," Rei told them, leading them to the hotel.

"But it's summer," Sera pointed out.

Rei seemed to ignore the question, for she changed the subject. "Since you probably haven't had lunch yet, after we get you situated in your rooms, I will show you our cafeteria. You may order anything you want, free of charge."

"Alright!" J.P. happily exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

"When are you not?" Takuya quipped.

"Eh, shut up."

While the two bickered, everyone else continued to scan their surroundings uneasily. Kouji and Sera exchanged glances, taking hold of each other's hands. Tommy squinted through the sunlight, trying to make out whether or not anyone was nearby. He saw no one in sight.

"This is kind of weird," Jasmine whispered to Kouichi.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everyone is inside eating or in their rooms," he reassured her, though he didn't believe it.

Zoe sighed, using one hand to grab Takuya's sleeve. She glanced back to see the boat pulling away from the dock, circling its way around the island.

When they reached the door of the hotel, Rei held it open for everyone to enter. Once they were inside, she led them to the receptionist's desk, where a young woman in her early twenties was flipping through a magazine. The interior was just as nice as the outside, decorated in deep purple carpets and draperies. There was a lounge room off to the left, where it was filled with mahogany furniture with purple and silver trim.

"Mileena, our guests have arrived," Rei said.

The girl looked up and smiled. She had chin-length black hair with purple streaks running through it. A purple skull hairclip was pulling a section of it back away from her side-swept bangs, and her violet eyes were etched with eyeliner. She wore a dark purple tank top and black capri pants with a silver chain going down the right side.

"Hey, how's it going?" Mileena asked them. "As you can see, I am the very alert receptionist. And you can also see that I am in charge of the decor."

Rei snorted. "Maybe if you didn't spend half your time buried in that damn magazine, you would be somewhat alert. And you use way too much purple."

"Eh, I'm not that bad," Mileena said, waving her hand dismissively. "So, what kind of rooms are they looking for?"

"I need three rooms with one king-sized bed, and one more with two queen-sizes," Rei replied.

Mileena nodded in approval, bringing out eight room keys, half of them doubles. "Okay the rooms are 44A, 46A, 48A, and the last one is 50A."

"That's cool, so you guys will be right next door," Takuya said to J.P. and Tommy.

"Yeah I tried to get you guys as close together as possible, so I chose the rooms with the king-sized beds near the ones with the double queen-sizes." Mileena handed the keys over to Rei.

Rei quickly glanced at the keys, making sure they were correct.

"I checked, you don't have to worry," Mileena said, dramatically rolling her eyes.

Rei raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "Well, you got it right this time. Don't need any more mishaps like last time."

"Oh, be quiet. It wasn't that bad."

"You gave a man a key to an already occupied room, where he ended up walking in on a woman getting dressed!" Rei exclaimed.

Mileena shrugged, picking her magazine up once again. "Yeah, but they ended up sleeping together anyway, so in a way I did them a favor."

"Mileena!" Rei looked at the group, then turned her attention to Tommy. "I'm sorry, don't listen to her."

"It's okay," Tommy said. "I've heard this stuff a million times."

"See? It's all good," Mileena told Rei.

Rei shot her one last annoyed expression, then led the group down the corrider off to the right. After a minute or two of walking, Rei stopped them at the first room, which had 44A written on the door.

"Here, you two will be in this room," Rei said, handing Takuya and Zoe the two keys for that room.

Kouji and Sera were in Room 46A, Kouichi and Jasmine were in 48A, and J.P. and Tommy were given Room 50A. Each room was decorated basically the same, with clean white walls and ocean blue carpets and drapes. There was a bathroom off to the side in each room, as well as a TV, a dresser, a nightstand with a small lamp, and complimentary toiletry items.

"This is fucking awesome," Takuya said, dropping his suitcase in his and Zoe's room.

The others went to do the same with their own rooms, while Rei watched them intently.

Tommy ran into the bathroom, leaving J.P. alone to begin unpacking.

"Do you like the room?"

He jumped and turned around to see Rei standing behind him.

"Uh, yeah! It's great. Really nice," he replied nervously.

Rei chuckled. "You know, I think nervous boys are cute."

J.P.'s face turned redder than a tomato as he desperately tried to think of something to say. "I...I..um...uh..."

"Well, finish unpacking and have you and your friends meet me in the lounge. I'll show you where the cafeteria is," she told him.

With that, she left the room. J.P. simply stood there with his mouth hung open, still in shock by her comment. For the first time, food was not on his mind right now.

**everyone: *gets out of time machine, pulling me out kicking and screaming***

**me: no, you bastards! i wanted to stay! i love Hell!**

**takuya: its for your own good! besides we didnt want you to haunt us!**

**me: i wasnt going to. i was having too much fun! ....but oh well, you didnt know. so i forgive you. hug?**

**takuya: okay *goes in for a hug***

**me: *pushes him into cactus* okay, we're even**

**takuya: ow! *jumps up with cactus needles stuck in his ass* not again!**

**me: see ya later everyone and keep an eye out for the next chapter =3**


	6. Chapter 6

**alrighty, here is chapter 6 which i finally got around to finish. and to the guy who we like to refer to as 'douche copy' get a fucking life. if you're so big and tough, why dont you come up with your own penname? or are you that much of a pussy? you must be, because at least the other flamers have the intelligence to think of something no matter how stupid. you are a sad excuse for a flamer and i laugh at your butchering of the english language. try phrases that make more sense and are spelled correctly, you ass-happy twat. and for the record, obviously everyone knows that you're a copycat and are not the real author so when you want to send us messages, think for a whole three seconds and try to come up with a real penname. or is that too complicated for your tiny mind to comprehend? it must be seeing how you cant even type in a simple phrase without fucking it up. so next time you want to flame me or anyone else, open a fucking dictionary to help you, you cock-sucking dumbass. now without further ado i now present this chapter.**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 6**

John silenty made his way through the backdoor of the hotel, wiping his grimy face on his sleeve. While Rei was busy showing the guests around, he was free to go as he pleased, unnoticed. He walked down a corrider, took a left, then descended down three flights of stairs. As he went lower, the staircases looked older and dirtier, the final steps leading down a dimly-lit hallway. This part of the hotel was not acessible to guests, and hardly anyone even knew about it at first.

"Ichigo! You down here?" He called out, heading towards the right.

John came up to yet another corrider, though this one was larger and displayed six doors, three on each side. The walls were made of concrete, and the metal doors were filthy and rusted with age.

"Ichigo!" He shouted again. "Where the fuck are ya?"

"In here!" A deep voice called out from the second door on his right.

John entered the room and smirked. "We got ourselves eight this time."

Ichigo was hovering over the twitching body of a man. He glanced back at John for a moment, then continued to peel the flesh from the man's arm with a scalpel. The restrained man was screaming through the cloth in his mouth, his body covered with blood. Chunks of skin and muscle lay on the floor by Ichigo's feet. By now both arms and legs were almost completely stripped of flesh. The paleness of his bones shone slightly below the swaying overhead light.

"Any girls this time?" Ichigo asked, digging the blade below a tendon.

"Three to be exact," John replied excitedly. "At least, that's what Rei told me."

Ichigo sighed, growing bored of his current activity. "Good. It's not as satisfying butchering a fucking dude..."

"Why do you think that we're the one's who generally take care of the women in the first place? And why are you bothering with this guy anyway?" John asked.

"Boredom. Still not very entertaining, though." Ichigo plunged the blade deep into the man's right eye, piercing his brain.

The man convulsed, his body shaking and jerking against the leather straps holding him down. Seconds later, he ceased moving, and a pool of crimson spread around his head. It dripped onto the floor, where Ichigo discarded his scalpel.

"Wow, got rid of him the lazy way, huh?" John snorted.

"Just not the same in my opinion...." Ichigo ran a hand through his short cropped black hair. "Why bother if it still bores the fuck outta me? When do we start with the girls?"

John clapped him on the shoulder, his dirty locks falling into his eyes. "All in due time, my friend. Just be patient."

_Meanwhile_

Everyone stared at J.P. as the hefty boy shoveled food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. They were sitting in the hotel's cafeteria, where Rei served them cheeseburgers, fries, pizza, and soda.

"Damn, J.P. Slow down or you'll choke," Takuya said.

J.P. seemed not to hear him, for he continued to cram food into his mouth. It wasn't so much that he was hungry as he was nervous. He normally had a ravenous appetite anyway, but his anxiousness only increased it.

Rei laughed. "I like a guy with a good appetite."

J.P. coughed, nearly choking.

"Well, the food _is_ good," Takuya admitted, stuffing a handful of fries into his mouth. "Bu' swo' dwn."

"What?" Everyone asked.

Takuya swallowed. "I said, 'but slow down'. Jeez, I'm not that hard to understand."

Kouji sighed. "Takuya, we have a hard enough time understanding what the hell you're trying to say when you don't have your mouth crammed with food."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Takuya snapped.

"It means that you're stupid!" Kouji threw a fry at his friend's face.

Sera kicked Kouji lightly from under the table. "Knock it off."

"Yeah, Kouji. Knock it off," Takuya repeated her words.

"You too," Zoe said.

"What did I do?" He whined.

Kouichi and Jasmine exchanged glances, then shook their heads.

"I swear, the four of you bicker like you're already married," Jasmine muttered.

"I don't act like I'm married to Takuya!" Kouji shot back.

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "She meant that you and Sera bicker like a married couple, just like Takuya and Zoe."

"Oh." Kouji shrugged, taking a bite out of his pizza. "But Takuya started it for existing."

"No, you started it for being crazy and emo," Takuya retaliated.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Will you two shut up already? Damn....."

Takuya wiped his mouth on a napkin, then stood up. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to try one of those jet-skis."

"Oh, me too." Zoe stood up, running off with him to their room.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Kouji said. "Coming from Takuya at least."

Sera began to pull him along. "Then let's go."

Kouichi looked at Tommy. "What about you?"

"I think I'm gonna take a nap," he said yawning.

"But didn't you already take one on the way here?" Jasmine asked.

"No, the rocking made it too annoying. So I ended up playing some stupid games on my cell phone. And I hardly got any sleep last night, so why not?" He rose, taking one last sip of his soda. "See ya guys."

"Well, where do you want to go?" Jasmine asked Kouichi, tracing her finger down his chest.

J.P. groaned. "Not while I'm eating..."

"I'm thinking maybe we should test out out one of the hot tubs," Kouichi said, ignoring J.P.'s complaint.

"Yay, now I can wear that new bikini that I just bought," Jasmine replied happily.

Kouichi smirked at J.P., then practically ran out of the cafeteria with his girlfriend. "Bye!"

The larger boy turned bright red, for he was now alone with Rei.

"So.....anything in particular you want to do?" She asked.

J.P. took a long gulp of his soda, his heart racing. _Get ahold of yourself, you idiot! She's just a girl,_ he scolded himself. _Yeah, just a girl. A drop-dead gorgeous girl who_ _would never be interested in someone like you...._

"Would you like me to show you more of the island?" Rei asked him.

"What?" He snapped back to reality, taken back by the suggestion.

Rei smiled at him. "I asked you if you wanted me to show you more of the island. Do you?"

"Uh...don't you have to work and wait on other guests?" He nervously asked.

"Nah, there's really only a few other guests here, and they usually wander off and do things on their own accord. Plus if they need anything Mileena is around to help them out," she told him.

"Umm...you sure?"

Rei waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, no problem. I've got nothing else to do right now anyway."

"Oh, okay." J.P. finished his drink, then stood up, almost tripping over himself.

"Come on. Let's go." Rei led him out of the cafeteria.

J.P. followed along like a lovelorn school boy, practically drooling at the way her body swayed slightly when she walked. The two of them exited out the front entrance, making their way along the beach. In the distance, J.P. could see a pair of jet-skis rocketing through the water.

"I can go faster than you, ya stupid emo!" Takuya shouted to his friend.

"No I can go faster, ya cocky moron!" Kouji shot back, speeding up.

Zoe and Sera were clinging onto their boyfriends' waists for dear life.

"Takuya, watch out for that buoy!" Zoe cried out.

"Don't worry! I got it under control!" He swerved around it, surpassing Kouji.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kouji exclaimed.

Sera wrapped her arms more tightly around Kouji's waist. "Does everything have to be a contest between you guys?!"

"Yes!" Both boys yelled out.

Zoe and Sera sighed, hoping that they didn't crash. The blond buried her face into Takuya's back, trying to keep water out of her eyes as it splashed upwards. Unbeknownst to them, there was a large wave heading their way. Instead of crashing over them, however, it simply caused their jet-skis to jump mid-air.

"Hell yeah!" Takuya and Kouji said in unision.

The impact of the landing was unexpected though. The couples bounced slightly off their seats, only to land painfully a second later. The girls were fine for the most part, just a little sore from the rough landing. The guys unfortunately, had their crotches rammed into the tough leather seats.

"MOTHERFUCKER!!!!" They shouted, stopping their jet-skis to hold themselves.

"We told you," Zoe and Sera said monotonely.

Takuya and Kouji groaned, cursing the wave that had done this to them.

"So....maybe next time you may want to slow down over a wave," Sera pointed out.

"Yeah," Kouji gasped, trying to breathe. "Oh, that hurt."

Sera kissed him on the back of the shoulder, then gave him a pat on the head. "At least you know now."

"Takuya, are you okay?" Zoe asked.

"No....but I'll live....." The brunette moaned, shifing in his seat to make himself more comfortable. "Sonofabitch...."

Sera looked at the blond. "Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"Kind of makes you grateful that we don't have that problem, huh?" Sera quipped.

"Yeah, no shit," Zoe replied.

**okay i decided to end the chapter now. why? because i wanted to. so yeah, takuya and kouji got their balls hurt (which can really happen that way, as a friend of mine found out the hard way), tommy's taking a nap, kouichi and jasmine were smart and decided to try the hot tub, and oh yeah some guy just got murdered ^_^ great recap, huh? the guy who died is no one important but since im in a horrible mood i figured that it would be better to kill someone in the story rather than in real life. cuz i cant update in jail. of you want, you can picture the dead guy to be 'douche copy' though i think he deserves a much more horrifying and painful death. well see ya later and hopefully i can update again this weekend, though i cant promise anything. see ya**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay, im back! yeah i wasn't able to update sooner cuz asshole people i live with stay online for hours upon hours which makes it difficult to update quickly. also, i was drinking captain morgan last night and couldnt finish the chapter then. i needed something to take the edge off and it worked! and as i said before, i merely wanted to write this to have a generic bloodfest of a story, so the character deaths will begin shortly ^_^**

**takuya: but we just got to the island a few hours ago!**

**me: so? i didnt plan on making this a long-ass story, so if thats what you're waiting for, the sequel to bloodbath comes out in a few weeks (2-3, hopefully less) so quit bitching.**

**takuya: but why are you killing us so soon? doesnt it make sense to wait a few chapters before you do it?**

**me: for that last time, i wanted a bloody story with not a shit-load of detail, just enough of a backround story so that it isn't completely pointless. i will admit that this is probably my least detailed story i have ever written and you know what? im fine with that. so as i said, character deaths begin soon.**

**takuya: how soon?**

**me: SOOOOOOOON!!!! NEXT CHAPTER OR SO!!!!!**

**takuya: O_O okay...**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 7**

Jasmine carefully made her way into the hot tub, the heated water feeling good against her skin. She moved over to Kouichi, who in turn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The others don't know what they're missing out on," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that they're not here. More privacy...." Her arms encircled his neck, and she rested her head against his chest.

Kouichi's finger slipped beneath the tie in the back of her bikini top, threatening to untie it.

"Don't," she whispered. "Last thing I need is for someone to come along and see me topless."

"Oh, there's no one around," Kouichi said.

Jasmine looked around briefly, then shifted her attention back on to him a moment later. "Don't you find that strange? The fact that we haven't seen anyone else here?"

Kouichi shrugged. "Like Rei said, they could be sleeping or something."

"But at four in the afternoon? I dunno, but something doesn't seem right," the dark-haired girl whispered.

"Relax. You'll see soon enough that we're not the only ones here." Kouichi lowered his lips to hers, kissing them softly. "We're here to have fun."

Jasmine relented, returning the kiss with more intensity. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

_Meanwhile_

"Ow....okay....I feel a bit better," Takuya said.

Zoe, who had jumped off the jet-ski to go swimming, looked up at him. "Well, that's good to know."

"You getting back on?" He asked.

"Are you crazy? Hell no," she replied, swimming away.

Sera, who was swimming alongside her, agreed. "Yeah, the last thing we want is to crash and die on one of those things."

Kouji snorted. "Fine, have fun paddling back to the island."

"Sounds good to us," Sera said.

"Oh, come on Zoe," Takuya pleaded. "Don't leave me alone with this crazy emo."

Zoe sighed. "He's only slightly crazy, so you'll get over it."

Kouji looked at Sera. "Yeah, and you don't want to leave me alone with this idiot, do you?"

"He's not that idiotic," Sera said. "I'm sure you two will get along just fine without us."

The guys looked at each other and narrowed their eyes.

"Bet I can go faster than you," Takuya taunted, starting up their contest again.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

The two of them sped off, leaving the girls alone to exchange amused glances.

"How long do you think before they hurt themselves again?" Sera joked.

Zoe thought for a moment. "I'll give them two minutes."

"I'll give them twenty seconds," her friend said with a laugh.

"You are probably right." Zoe looked over at their boyfriends, where yet another sizable wave was approaching them. "Yep, twenty seconds....hope you weren't looking forward to having any sex at this rate."

Sera chuckled. "Same to you."

"OW!" The guys cried out.

Zoe and Sera shook their heads, wondering how the hell they ended up with a pair of morons.

_Elsewhere_

J.P. looked around in awe. "Damn, this place is amazing."

Rei smiled. "Yes, it is quite beautiful. Although we may not have as many activities as other resorts, the scenery makes up for it in my opinion."

"I'll say," he replied, gazing out at the glimmering ocean.

"You know, I'm really glad that you and your friends were able to come," she said, moving closer to him.

J.P. nervously darted his eyes at her, then shifted them to the sandy ground they stood on. "Yeah, we're lucky that Takuya won the trip."

"That you are." Rei flipped her honey hair away from her face.

"So....." J.P. tried to think of something. "Are you like the tour guide around here?"

Rei shrugged. "Yeah, basically. We take turns here and there."

"Who else works here besides you and Mileena?"

"Well, I inherited this island from my grandparents, as they were the ones who raised me. My friend Mileena came along to help, as well as her boyfriend Ichigo. Ichigo takes care of the maintainance work around here. And we have house keeping come once a day to straighten up. The house keepers stay in a separate part of the hotel where they can relax," Rei told him.

J.P. nodded in understanding. "I see. So, who was the one driving the boat?"

"Eh, just an old friend of the family. It's a decent paying job where he doesn't have to do all that much."

"That's cool....." J.P. shifted uncomfortably. "Uh...."

Rei looked up at him with her piercing eyes. "I was wondering....would you mind walking me back to my room? I forgot to get something and I enjoy your company."

"Um, sure!" He replied quickly.

"Thank you." Rei flashed him a smile, then led him back inside the hotel.

J.P. followed her down a corrider that branched off in a different direction than they're rooms.

"The other employees and I stay in this wing, away from the guests' rooms," she explained to him.

"Why, do we annoy you that much?" He quipped.

Rei chuckled. "Well...not you at least...."

J.P. smiled to himself, narrowly missing a wall as he side-stepped it. "How long have you worked here?"

"Since I was a little kid," Rei replied nonchalantly.

"You know, it's weird. Before yesterday, I'd never even heard of Capris Island. I swear, you would think that I lived under a rock," J.P. mused.

Rei shrugged. "Not many people have heard of it. We don't go all out and advertise it like you see all those other resorts. We don't want this to be a tourist attraction, but rather, a peaceful getaway. I mean, it's much nicer that you don't have fifty people flashing cameras in your face."

"Yeah, no kidding. Taking pictures of the sand like it's gold or something," J.P. said with a laugh.

The girl stopped in front of a door, turning her key into its lock. A moment later, she nudged the door open, reaching inside to flick on the lights.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked.

"W-w-what?!" J.P. stood there with his eyes bugged out. "Y-you're inviting me into your room?"

"Yeah, why not? If you don't want to, you don't have to. I might be in there for a few minutes and I would feel bad if you just waited outside all alone."

J.P. swallowed. "No, it's okay. I'll come in."

"Good, now I have someone to talk to while I find that damn thing..." Rei led him inside, closing the door behind them. "Don't want any nosy guests wandering over."

"I understand." J.P. scanned her room, which was decorated somewhat like the others. "So....what exactly did you need?"

Rei walked over to him, then casually traced her finger down his chest. "Actually, I lied. I really didn't need to get anything from my room."

J.P. stared at her, frozen. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get himself to speak.

"But now that we're here...." Rei's voice trailed off as she slowly moved forward up against him.

The boy backed up, then felt himself falling onto her bed. Before he could even register what was going on, Rei had jumped on top of him.

"Holy shit-" J.P. was cut off as Rei lowered her soft lips onto his.

The blond nibbled at his lower lip, her skirt riding up slightly as she straddled his waist. J.P. returned the kiss, placing his hands on her hips.

"Didn't think you were gonna get this on vacation, did you?" Rei whispered into his ear.

"Uh...no...." J.P. admitted, still in shock.

Rei smiled, then attacked his lips once again, grinding herself up against him. J.P. continued to kiss her back, his eyes closing in ecstasy. Unbeknownst to him, Rei had lifted up a syringe from beneath the corner of the blanket. As he remained distracted by the intensity of her affections, he didn't notice her bringing it up to his neck. However, he felt it moment later as she plunged it deep into his flesh, releasing its contents.

"What the fuck!" He shoved her off, jerking up to a sitting position.

Rei regained her balance, then hopped on top of him once again, holding him down by the shoulders. Normally, J.P. would've easily been able to throw her off. This time, though, he felt himself rapidly weakening. His vision blurred and he felt the light-headedness kicking in. His feeble attempts to push her away quickly came to a halt as he gradually lost conciousness. The last thing he saw was Rei staring down at him, her eyes sparkling with maliciousness.

"Sleep tight...." She whispered in a voice that sent a chill down his spine. "You'll awaken soon enough..."

**dun dun dun! we are getting oh-so close to the gorefest! hooray!**

**j.p.: are you kidding? the first and only time i ever get a girl and this happens?!**

**me: uh, yeah. this is me we're talking about. you should expect this from me**

**j.p.: yeah, no shit... -_-;**

**me: well keep an eye out for the next chapter, coming eventually (hopefully along with falling from grace)**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay this chapter may gross you out a bit, but hey you should expect that kind of stuff =3 i have nothing else worthwhile to say so enjoy**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 8**

J.P. awoke about an hour later, his head still reeling. He could vaguely make out his surrounding through his blurred vision. The lights were dimmed, and the shades were closed. The main source of light came from an array of candles.

"Finally waking up I see. Good thing I only used a little bit of that stuff or else you might've been out for hours."

The sound of Rei's voice made J.P. try to jerk to his head, only to find that he had a thick leather strap across his forehead. It held him down tightly to the bare mattress, along with five other straps; two for his legs, one for each arm, and one right across his chest. His eyes bulged out and he tried to scream, only to find himself gagged with a piece of cloth.

"It won't do you any good, ya know." Rei crawled over to him and straddled him teasingly. "No one can hear you, so I have you all to myself."

_What the fuck is going on?_ J.P. mentally screamed to himself. _This bitch is nuts. Either that or she's really into some really kinky stuff...._

"So, you're probably wondering why I have you strapped down, huh?" Rei smiled.

J.P. attempted to nod, finding it futile.

Rei sat back slightly, a tired sigh coming from her. "You honestly didn't think that contest was real, did you?"

His eyes widened even more in terror and his heartrate increased drastically.

The blond leaned down on him, her eyes inches above his. They glittered with malevolence and in her hand was a single dagger. She gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose, then sat back up. J.P. broke out into a sweat and tried to scream as she raised the blade just enough for him to see. Rei turned it in her fingers, carelessly inspecting it.

"This used to belong to a friend of mine," she told him. "When he died, this was what he had left me. At first, I didn't understand why he would want me to have such an item. However, I eventually discovered the true meaning behind it."

J.P. let out a choked sob, cringing as she let the cold blade touch his cheek.

"At the time, I didn't know what type of shit he was into. He had left me hints and here and there, but it wasn't until about a year after his death that I finally put the pieces together. You wanna know what he meant to tell me?" She asked.

The sharp tip of the blade dug in slightly, drawing a tiny bead of blood.

Rei chuckled. "He meant to tell me that I should never leave home without a knife. Got you there for a minute, huh? Thought I was going to go into this in-depth talk about the meaning behind this damn thing, didn't you? Nope, just a fucking joke to make you all the more anxious."

J.P. moaned as more beads dribbled down his cheek. They dripped onto the bare mattress, the dull sound echoing in his ears. Rei dug the blade in slightly harder, then dragged it down towards his jaw. J.P. hissed through his gag as the knife cut through his skin, leaving behind a stinging sensation.

"You know, it's too bad. Out of all the guys I have mutilated, you are definitely the nicest one to date," Rei mused.

At the sound of the word 'mutilate', J.P. nearly broke down into hysterics. He thrashed at his bonds with all his might, only to feel the thick leather burn his bare skin as it chafed him.

"However," Rei continued, "You are also the most naive."

J.P. gave up on his feeble attempt to break free, letting the tears course down his face.

"I'm guessing that you're wondering why I'm doing this," Rei said in a mocking tone. "Well, to be honest with you....it's just what I do. I need no reason or motive. My main priority is getting the rush I crave hearing someone scream bloody murder. Yeah, I could just beat you senselessly, but what fun would that be? No, I like to hear my victims suffer....."

She dragged the blade down lower, stopping at his exposed stomach.

"Wonder how long it'll take me to cut through all of this," she said, staring at his thick middle.

J.P.'s muffled scream filled Rei's ears as she slowly sank the blade deep within his awaiting flesh. Blood immediately began to pour out in a heavy gush, quickly staining the white mattress crimson.

"Scream for me," she whispered into his ear. "Or at least, as well as you can with that fucking thing in your mouth."

She nipped at his earlobe teasingly, grinding herself up against him. J.P. squirmed against his restaints as he felt the tip of the blade penetrate his stomach lining. His acids leaked out, burning his nearby organs. His shrieks of pain grew louder and more intense, all the while his acids and blood combining into a searing mixture.

"Now, let's see....." Rei narrower her eyes as she scrutinized his open belly. "If I turn the blade to the left slightly, I should hit..."

J.P. felt the sharp point bite into his intestines. He began to convulse from the agonizing pain that seemed to consume his every being. To his horror, Rei twisted the blade beneath the heavy mass and gradually lifted it out of him. Blood poured from J.P.'s mouth and soaked through his gag as she proceeded to disembowled him. Rei dropped the knife onto the mattress and took hold of his intestines with her bare hands. She steadily reeled it out as if it were a simple garden hose, then gave it a final sharp yank.

The restrained boy gasped, his eyes wide with fright. Seconds later, they began to glaze over and his body relaxed. Rei stared down at him with satisfaction, her white dress stained scarlett from the mess before her. J.P. let out one last choked breath, and his chest ceased to rise after that.

The blond girl smiled at him, then lowered her lips to his covered mouth. She gave him a lingering kiss and heaved herself off the bed, discarding his intestines onto the floor.

"Sorry, J.P." She muttered as she undressed. "I really did like you....just not enough to spare you."

Rei calmly made her way to the shower in the bathroom and stepped inside. She moaned in pleasure as the hot water sprayed onto her blood-covered skin, cleaning away all evidence.

Ten minutes later, she emerged and wrapped a towel around herself. With one last look, she glanced into the tub to see the last drops of J.P.'s blood wash away. The water swirled into the drain, then disappeared, never to be seen again.

_Meanwhile_

"You guys seen J.P. anywhere?" Takuya asked.

Kouichi and Jasmine, who were now drying off from their long stay in the hot tub, shook their heads.

"Nope, not since we left him in the cafeteria," Kouichi said.

Tommy had woken up from his nap and had met up with them not that long ago himself.

"I took a nap, so I have no clue where he is," he told them.

Kouji thought for a moment, then spoke up. "Hey, wasn't he with that Rei girl?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I saw the two of them walking along on the beach," Takuya mused.

"Aw, he found himself a girlfriend." Jasmine paused. "Maybe?"

The others shrugged, unsure of what to think of the situation.

"I think Rei was showing him around," Zoe added. "Maybe they stopped to get something to eat....I don't know."

"Maybe...." Takuya didn't look completely convinced.

Sera pushed her hair out of her face. "Eh, give him a break. Let him enjoy his vacation with a pretty girl."

"Yeah, no shit. The rest of us are," Kouichi said.

"Everyone except me," Tommy pointed out. "Then again, I just don't care."

Kouji looked around, then sighed. "Well, wherever he is, I'm sure he'll show up eventually. His fat ass will be coming back for food if they haven't eaten anything else."

Takuya smirked. "Yeah, if he wants to roam away with a girl who actually seems interested in him, let him. It's no skin off my ass what he does, and it's about time that he got some anyway."

His friends nodded, mutually agreeing. However, none of them felt right about the situation.

**okay, so j.p. is now dead....yeah sucks but too bad**

**j.p.: you are a horrible person! you had me disemboweled T.T**

**me: here is a large sugar cookie. forgive me?**

**j.p.: *nods and opens his mouth for the cookie***

**me: *throws it in like he was a dog* Atta boy!**

**j.p.: *scratches his face with his leg***

**me: uh...okay...well chapter 9 is coming eventually so keep a lookout for it. another character death is approaching. and if you review i will give you a cookie ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**yay! cookies for everyone! and i made sure that j.p. didnt try to eat them all again. annoying bastard. anyway here is chapter nine of this poorly-plotted fic. enjoy ^_^**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 9**

More than an hour had passed since Takuya and his friends had last talked about J.P.'s whereabouts. Right now they were all sitting in Kouji and Sera's room watching TV.

"Guys, I'm getting kinda worried," Zoe said. "Where the hell could he be for so long?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should go look for him," Takuya suggested.

Kouichi stood up. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

The rest of them rose as well, and made their way to the door. No sooner had they opened it, Rei stepped out in front of them.

"Where's J.P.?" Takuya demanded somewhat harsh.

Rei blushed, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, he's been gone for awhile," Sera said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yup, I know exactly where he is," Rei replied.

She turned even redder and was playing with one of her curly locks.

"Well, where is he?" Kouji asked, impatient.

"Uh, I don't know if you guys caught on, but J.P. and I are kind of attracted to each other..." Rei began.

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I asked him if he could come back to my room with me for something and....we kind of....you know...." her voice trailed off.

"Oh," everyone said, putting the pieces together.

Kouichi smiled. "So you porked our friend?"

Jasmine nudged him in the ribs. "Please don't use that term again. Just say 'screw' like a normal person."

"I'm really embarrassed to tell you guys like this," Rei continued as she shook her head. "But when we were done he fell asleep and I couldn't find it in me to wake him."

"Hell yeah, J.P. About time you got some," Takuya said.

"But J.P. isn't here," Tommy pointed out.

Takuya rolled his eyes. "I know that. I'm just talking as if he were here."

"Anyway, I'm really sorry if we made you guys nervous. It just kind of happened and neither one of us saw it coming. I left him a note for when he wakes up to just go the lobby. Mileena can help him find me once he gets there," Rei told them.

"Well, at least we know where fatass went." Kouji rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

Rei thought for a moment, then spoke up again. "Would you guys like some dinner? It's been a few hours since you ate."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Takuya agreed. "What about the rest of you?"

Everyone else seemed fine with the decision, as all of them had worked up their appetites. Rei led them back down to the cafeteria, where Mileena was speaking to a young man they had never seen before. The man had spiky black hair and onyx eyes. His face was adorned with several piercings in his nose, lips, tongue, and chin. A silver rod went through the bridge of his nose and both of his arms were covered with various tattoos. He wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a silver skull on the front.

"This is Ichigo," Rei told them, nodding to the young man.

Ichigo nodded back, then resumed his conversation with Mileena.

"He's the one who takes care of the maintainence stuff around here," Rei explained.

The group sat a nearby table, somewhat uneasy about the fact that there was still no one else around.

"So....where are the other guests?" Takuya asked.

"A group of them just left to go to the beach," Mileena told them, walking over. "The others are probably looking around in the gift shop or something."

Ichigo followed her. "Yeah, people are always hitting up the gift shop. We have all sorts of cool shit there."

"Yeah...." Sera nervously dropped her gaze.

Rei came back with a tray full of food, this time various pastas, salads, and steaks. However, as good as it all looked, all of them had suddenly lost their appetites.

_Two hours later_

Kouichi gave one last thrust, then collapsed onto Jasmine as he emptied himself into her. The two clung onto each other, their sweaty bodies entwined.

"Fuck...." Kouichi panted, kissing Jasmine on the lips softly.

Jasmine moved a damp strand of hair off her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. After another moment, Kouichi rolled off of her and laid beside her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"All that work made me thirsty," he gasped. "As soon as I catch my breath, I'm gonna go see if there's a vending machine around here."

Jasmine smiled, then looked up at him. "I can get you one."

"You sure?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah, no problem. You were the one who did most of the work, so it's the least I can do for you in return," she replied with a laugh.

Kouichi shrugged. "Works for me. Now I can rest for a few minutes."

The dark-haired girl got up and began to pull her clothes on. "What do you want for a drink?"

"Don't really give a fuck. If they have Coke or root beer that's fine. Just anything with caffeine."

"Okay." Jasmine grabbed a few dollars out of her purse, along with her room key. "If there's a machine for snacks, I'll bring you a treat."

Kouichi grinned. "I love you."

"Love you too. Be back in a few minutes," she said, making her way out the door.

Jasmine made her way down the corrider, towards the front lobby. She wasn't exactly sure where to find a vending machine, but now seemed like a good time to find out. J.P. still had not returned from his little rendezvous with Rei.

_He's been sleeping for awhile_, she thought to herself. _Oh well, he'll wake up sooner or later._

She continued down the hallway, then saw another corrider branch off to the left. _Maybe it's down there. Only one way to find out_, she thought.

Jasmine turned down that way, following it all the way down. By the time she had reached the end of it, she realized that it was only a dead end.

"Figures," she muttered.

She turned around, only to feel a blunt object hit the side of her head. A second later, she was lifted up and thrown over someone's shoulder. With her head spinning from the blow, she was too disoriented to even realize what was happening. The man who had lifted her came back the way she had just come from, only he took a small door on the right that she had not noticed.

"Fucking thing," the man muttered as he fumbled with the knob.

It finally creaked open, and he quickly descended down a flight of steps, shutting the door tightly behind him. Jasmine could see that the floor was dusty and littered with cobwebs. Small bits of wood were scattered on the ground, as if someone had been building something down there.

"Almost there," the man said to her.

It took a minute, but Jasmine finally registered that the voice belonged to Ichigo. She groaned, feebly struggling against him. Ichigo merely shifted her, not really caring. He opened a rusty metal door and entered yet another room. This one had a long metal table, and an overhead light that was in dire need of a new light bulb.

"Alright, we're here." Ichigo roughly set her down on the cold table. "I swear, this was much easier than I thought it would be. Lucky that your little boyfriend didn't tag along."

"What are you doing?" Jasmine tried to sit up, only to be shoved back down.

"Shut up," Ichigo hissed. "Just shut the fuck up and don't try anything stupid."

Jasmine glared at him as her vision cleared slightly. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You don't have to worry about that. Now shut up." Ichigo unzipped his jeans.

"Oh, shit!" Jasmine's eyes widened in horror. "Stay away from me, you sick fuck! Kouichi!"

Ichigo hit her across the face so hard she fell to the dusty floor with a thud. She whimpered, trying to get her sore muscles to move. The man yanked his pants and boxers down, then grabbed her. He went to lift her skirt up, only to get kicked in the nuts.

"Fuck!" He punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Jasmine gasped, falling to her knees.

"You know what, fuck this. After pulling that shit, I'm just gonna get right to business," Ichigo growled, rubbing his sore groin.

He heaved her onto the table once again, strapping her down with ties similar to the ones on Rei's bed. However, instead of gagging her, he got a long plastic tube and shoved it into her mouth. Jasmine gagged as it made its way down her throat, scratching her.

"You just made the wrong mistake, bitch." Ichigo turned on a metal knob, and a faucet began to run.

Jasmine tried to scream as she watched a liquid make its way out of the faucet and into the tube.

"And just to let you know, that shit ain't water," Ichigo told her.

A moment later the liquid poured out of the tube and down her throat. Jasmine could feel as it immediately burned her esophagus and made its way down to her stomach. She convulsed, feeling it eat away at her flesh.

"That stuff is fluoroantimonic acid. Has a pH of at least 25, which basically means that it's pretty damn corrosive," Ichigo said.

Jasmine's entire body felt as though it were on fire, and it was already disintegrating her throat in a matter of seconds. A growing hole was forming in the back of her neck, where the acid began to leak out. More of the liquid had not only burned its way down to her stomach, but some had vaporized into her lungs. Blood gurgled in her mouth, spilling over the sides of her face. Her body felt like it was melting and agonized moans escaped her. She continued to writhe against the tight restraints, her eyes open and closing speratically.

Ichigo watched with glee, adjusting his nose rod as he did so. "I love it when they squirm."

Jasmine violently twitched, and her head repeatedly banged onto the table. She was fully aware of the substance searing away her flesh, organs, and bones. A single tear ran down her face and she closed her eyes. The last thing she pictured was Kouichi's face, and then everything became dark.

Ichigo watched as her body relaxed, the hole in her neck so large that her head was partially decapitated. After another minute, he twisted the knob on the faucet. The acid ceased to flow out and he pulled the tube out of her throat. The liquid had melted the plastic a bit, so he was sure that remains of it were lodged deep in Jasmine's throat.

The pierced man stared down at Jasmine's corpse, smiling at her beauty. Although she had just been severely disentegrated by acid, she was still extremely attractive. With his pants still lowered, he slowly made his way over to her and climbed onto the table. He shifted himself to make sure that he didn't touch any stray drops of acid. Grunting, he hiked her skirt up and lowered her panties, allowing himself to enter deep inside her.

**so that wraps up another chapter. jasmine is dead and in case you didnt notice, ichigo is a bit of a necromantic.**

**everyone: how could you kill jasmine like that?!**

**j.p.: hey, i died and nobody cared!**

**everyone: *whistles nonchalantly***

**j.p.: T.T**

**me: so yeah anyway the next chapter comes out...uh...i dunno...whenever i get the chance. so yeah...uh...keep a lookout....okay im gonna go now**


	10. Chapter 10

**alrighty, here is the next chapter of lost paradise. and just to give everyone a heads up, im going through a really sick and disturbing stage (sicker than usual) so as the story progresses take caution of the following content: slight lemon, molestation, attempted rape, drug use, necrophilia (the act of someone having sex with a corpse, but this wil mainly be brief or offscreen), intense torture sequences and violence. i was thinking 'can i make this even more disturbing than i planned it to be?' and the answer is hell yeah! i will convert everyone to liking this kind of crap (even if its a guilty pleasure). i will admit that this will be my most perverted and sick story ever so yay! now please enjoy =3**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 10**

Kouichi glanced over at the clock again. By now Jasmine had been gone for nearly twenty minutes. He would've expected her to be gone for ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops. The fact that she hadn't returned by now gave him a slight clench in the pit of his stomach.

"Where the hell is she?" He muttered.

With a sigh, he heaved himself off the bed and pulled his jeans on. He tugged his shirt over his head and tiredly put his shoes on.

"Probably got lost," he said to himself. "Well, I better go find her."

Kouichi slipped the room key into his pocket, then made his way out the door. He walked down the hallway, heading in the direction of the main lobby. _Jasmine probably went in this way_, he thought to himself.

He turned down one of the corriders, then double backed after realizing that it only led to more rooms. After about two minutes of wandering, he came up to the same exact hallway that Jasmine had taken. The short-haired twin walked all the way down, only to discover the dead end.

"Where the fuck is she?" He quietly asked aloud.

Kouichi turned around to leave the corrider, then noticed a door on his right. It was cracked open, and something lay on the floor beside it.

"What's that?"

He leaned down and picked it up, immediately recognizing it as Jasmine's room key.

"Shit." He slowly creaked the door open, peering down into the darkness within. "Jasmine?"

He heard nothing, and his heart skipped a beat. Kouichi had a bad feeling about the room, but brushed it off a moment later. He had to find Jasmine, no matter what.

Kouichi flicked a switch on, revealing the wooden staircase.

"Jaz?" He called down.

After a brief hesitation, he cautiously descended the steps. They groaned in protest as he went further down. He looked around at the filthy room, noticing the dust and broken bits of wood scattered around.

"Jasmine?"

Kouichi turned to his left, which led into a corrider. The corrider contained six rooms, three on the right, and three more on the left. One of the rusted doors caught his attention, however, as it was slightly ajar. His heartbeat quickened and he nervously walked up to the door, a feeling of dread overcoming him. He waited another second to gather his wits, then finally pulled the door open completely.

"Jasmine!"

His girlfriend was laying on a metal table, her discarded panties on the floor. Kouichi rushed over in horror and went to lift her head up. He immediately withdrew his hand though, as the leftover acid burned it.

"Fuck!" He shouted, wiping it on his pant leg. "Jasmine!"

The blood on her face had been wiped away, but the melted hole in the back of her neck was clearly evident. Kouichi knew that she was dead by the severity of the wound. He let out a choked sob, holding her face in his hands. Tears coursed down his face and dripped softly onto hers.

"Jasmine...." He leaned down to kiss her cold lips softly.

Kouichi pulled away a few seconds later, overcome by a mixture of horror, grief, and anger.

"Who the fuck did this?!" He cried out.

"I did," a sinister voice whispered.

Kouichi whirled around, only to feel a fist drive into his cheek. He quickly recovered and returned the blow, sending Ichigo backwards.

"You sick fuck!" Kouichi jumped onto Ichigo, pummeling his face as hard as he could. "I'll fucking kill you!"

He suddenly felt a long, steel object slam into the back of his head. While the force of it hadn't knocked him out, it made his head ring in pain. He fell away from Ichigo, holding onto his throbbing head.

"Grab him!" He heard Ichigo command.

Kouichi felt someone roughly grab onto him from behind and begin to drag him over to a chair. He tried to pull away, but Ichigo hit him across the face to make him even more disoriented.

Ichigo strapped his wrists to the arms of the chair, then smirked at John. "About fucking time you got here."

John rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me. I was busy."

"Yeah, busy wacking off to your Hustler magazines," Ichigo replied with a snort.

"Screw you," John muttered.

Kouichi groaned, waiting for the pain to subside. "The fuck is going on?"

A moment later, Mileena entered the room. "Oh, goody. Now I get to play."

"He's all yours," Ichigo told her, making his way to the door. "See ya later."

Mileena smiled. "Thank you."

Ichigo nodded and left the room, John close behind. However, John turned around and heaved Jasmine's corpse over his shoulder.

"Wait! What are you doing with her?!" Kouichi bellowed.

John glanced over at him and smirked. "Don't you worry about it. I don't think your little girlfriend is going to care what I do with her."

With that, he slammed the door shut, leaving Kouichi alone with Mileena.

"Let me go, you crazy bitch!" He hissed at Mileena.

The girl frowned and slapped him across the face. "I don't appreciate that tone."

"Well maybe you'll appreciate this. Fuck you!" Kouichi gave her the finger.

Mileena smirked and crouched down in front of him. "Now....what can I do with you?"

"You can let me the fuck go! That's what you can do!" Kouichi shouted.

"No, I don't think I can do that. However, I can do this....." Her voice trailed off and she proceeded to unzip his jeans.

Kouichi's sapphire eyes widened. "Hey! Don't fucking touch me!"

Mileena ignored him and slipped her hand inside. Kouichi tensed as she slowly rubbed her hand against his boxer-covered groin, feeling her fingers caress him through the thin fabric. He gritted his teeth and tried to move away from her touch.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

Mileena gave him a squeeze, then withdrew her hand. A moment later, she walked over to a tall, steel table. She seemed to be thinking, for her violet eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"Would you let me go already?! Get me the fuck outta here!" Kouichi screamed.

Just then, the door opened and Ichigo stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?" Mileena asked.

"I think I'd rather watch you deal with this guy, instead of watching John screwing the dead chick," he replied.

"What?!" Kouichi's eyes nearly bulged out. "He's fucking my girlfriend?!"

Mileena laughed. "Sweetie, she ain't your girlfriend anymore."

Ichigo chuckled also. "Well, if he wants sloppy seconds, he can have her. I just don't feel like watching his nasty, crusty ass....."

"You sick fucks!" Kouichi growled. "I swear to god, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Ichigo challenged. "Kill me? Kill all of us? Yeah, good fucking luck."

Mileena made her way over to Kouichi, and placed a metal cap over his head. She fastened a leather strap below his chin and secured it in place. The cap resembled a bowl, and had a knob on the side.

"What are you gonna do with this?" Kouichi mocked. "Make me contact the aliens? Stupid fuck."

"Oh, you don't have to do anything. I'll be doing the work, so you can just sit back and relax," she replied.

With that, she began to turn the rusty knob. Kouichi went silent, his face growing pale.

"What is this thing?" He asked.

"Oh, this? This is what I like to call the Head Crusher," she told him nonchalantly.

"The what?!"

Mileena smiled. "The Head Crusher. It was very popular in the olden days, and was a very effective torture method. It's name tells you what it does."

"Fuck!" Kouichi tried to break free of his restraints, only to find it futile. "Please! Let me go!"

Mileena ignored him and continued to turn the knob. The raven-haired boy felt the cap tightening quickly, and his head began to throb.

"Please!" He cried out.

"Well....okay...." Mileena let go of the knob and knelt in front of him once again. "I'll just do something else in the meantime."

Kouichi groaned as she slid her hand back into the opening of his jeans. He was in too much misery to notice that she had pulled a switchblade out of her pocket. Before he knew it, she had plunged it deep into his stomach. He screamed, feeling her slice though his flesh.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He screeched.

Mileena didn't reply, instead directing her attention to Ichigo. "You may begin."

Without a word, Ichigo took Mileena's place in turning the crank on the cap. Between the knife biting through his stomach and the cap gradually getting tighter, Kouichi's screams of agony became louder.

The girl rubbed his crotch with one hand, hacking away into his body with the other. She moved the blade around randomly, digging in deeper by the second. Kouichi could feel his skull tightening and could almost hear it beginning to crush.

Mileena stopped groping him long enough to pull a metal bucket over. Kouichi watched in horror as she began to extract his organs slowly. She popped one of his kidneys out, dropping it into the bucket.

Kouichi yelled, blood pouring out of his abdomen. He could feel it starting to leak out of his ears and nose as well.

"Help me!" He cried out.

Ichigo tightened the cap even more, this time so much that Kouichi couldn't even speak. His teeth began to crush and crumble inside his mouth.

Mileena continued to pull his out his vital organs out, going so far as to take a bite out of his liver. Had Kouichi not been in so much pain, he would've felt the urge to vomit. Ichigo turned the knob even more, completely shattering Kouichi's teeth from the pressure. Kouichi felt as though his head was about to explode and he let out a muffled scream.

"It's okay," Mileena said to Ichigo. "You can go ahead and do it."

The pierced man smiled and cranked it several times quickly. Kouichi's eyes popped out of their sockets and fell into his lap, blood pouring out of his empty eye holes. He shuddered, then felt his skull cave in, sending shards of it embed itself into his brain. Seconds later, he stopped moving and slumped over slightly in the chair.

Mileena, who was covered in his blood, smiled as she took out his remaining kidney. She dropped it into the bucket and gave his cock one last squeeze before pulling her hand out.

Ichigo bent over and picked up Kouichi's eyeballs. He looked at them, staring into them intently. A moment later, he popped one into his mouth and put the other one into the bucket. He crunched down, feeling it explode into his mouth with its thick liquid.

"Love using this thing," Mileena said as she unfastened the cap from Kouichi's crushed head. "Never gets old."

**yeah, poor kouichi is dead....and got molested...but now hes with his girlfriend in death, so yeah! at least its good on that part. still a sucky way to die though...anyway i hoped you guys liked the chapter and enjoyed the bloodshed. next chapter is coming soon. and yes i am sick! mwahahaha! i decided to go old school and used a classic, therefore choosing the head crusher to kill someone. **


	11. Chapter 11

**okay this chapter will be kinda lemony...so yeah...onward with this stupid fic! ^_^**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 11**

"Oh! Harder!"

Kouji grunted, slamming Sera into the wall even harder. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he continued to thrust into her. He kept her steady by cupping her ass in his hands and he nipped at her earlobe. Sera clutched onto his shoulders, moaning as he pounded into her. She bit his shoulder, and let her teeth sink in enough to draw a small amount of blood. Her back was a bit sore from being continually rammed into the wall, though she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, god!" Her breath quickened and she let her nails dig into him.

"Fuck! I'm gonna-"

Kouji didn't finish the sentence as he emptied himself deep inside her. He groaned, feeling her clench around him.

"Fuck!" He gasped.

Sera relaxed against his sweaty chest, tightening her legs around his waist. Once he had caught his breath, Kouji carried her over to the bed and collapsed on top of her.

"Don't expect me to get up anytime soon," he told her, then pretended to snore.

"Whatever," she replied. "As long as you don't weigh as much as J.P., we're good to go."

Kouji smirked and raised his head to kiss her lips. "Wonder if he woke up and wandered back to his room yet."

"I have no idea." Sera brushed a strand of hair off her forehead. "Maybe we should just go look for him."

"We don't know where to look," Kouji pointed out.

Sera thought for a moment. "We can ask the front desk where Rei's room is."

Kouji snorted. "I don't know about you, but I don't feel like going up to Mileena and saying 'Hey, my friend J.P. fucked your friend Rei and passed out in her room. Can you lead me into the direction of the room so I can go wake his fat ass up?' I mean, do you want to ask that?"

"Yeah, good point." Sera paused, then smiled. "Gift shop?"

"Eh, better than nothing. Maybe they've got some cool shit in there," he said, pulling away.

Ten minutes later they were dressed and ready to go. They grabbed their room keys, and headed out the door.

"Now they told us about the gift shop....But they never said where it was," Sera speculated as they went down the hallway.

"We'll find it sooner or later," Kouji replied. "So we might get lost for a bit. It's not like we've got anything else to do."

The couple entered the main lobby, only to find it empty.

"Dammit, now we can't ask where it is," Sera muttered.

"Who needs directions when you have me?" Kouji said with a smirk.

Sera rolled her eyes. "What is it with men refusing to ask for directions?"

"Well, for one thing, we don't need them. Besides, men are pretty good with directions," he told her, leading her down another corrider that branched off.

"What about the time Takuya got us lost trying to find the new movie theater?" She asked.

Kouji chuckled and shook his head. "Takuya can't find his ass with both hands....or with a GPS..."

Sera gave him a warning look. "Don't be mean."

"Why, it's true," he said nonchalantly.

His girlfriend shrugged, then gave him a quick smack on the butt. "Just be nice to him when he's around."

"I put up with him, don't I?"

They came up to the end of one hallway, only to turn left into another.

"Maybe it's down here," Kouji suggested.

"Only one way to find out," Sera said.

After a minute of walking, they realized that it was a dead end.

"Dammit." Sera sighed. "Not here."

"They should really put up some fucking signs," Kouji muttered.

A moment later, they saw Ichigo emerge from the room off to the right.

"Hey, dude!" Kouji called over. "You know where the gift shop is?"

Ichigo grinned. "Yes, right this way. It's on the lower floor."

"There's a lower floor? Cool," Kouji said, walking over with Sera.

"Right down these stairs," Ichigo told them. "Just be careful 'cause the light's out and I need to go grab a new bulb from the supply closet."

Kouji's eyes narrowed a bit, somewhat suspicious. "Uh..okay."

He and Sera cautiously made their way down the steps, into the complete darkness. The door was suddenly slammed shut and Ichigo flicked on the light switch.

"What the fuck?" Kouji glared at him. "Why the fuck did you tell us that the lights were out?"

Sera looked around and swallowed. "And uh...why does the lower floor look like this?"

Ichigo smirked, then pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Get the fuck down the stairs."

"Like hell I will!" Kouji hissed.

"Go!" Ichigo yelled. "Or I'll shoot your girl's head off."

Kouji cursed under his breath, then took Sera's hand and led her down the rest of the steps.

"What's going on?" Sera asked, terrified. "What are you going to do?"

"Just shut up and turn to your right," Ichigo commanded them. "NOW!"

Sera whimpered, clinging onto Kouji for dear life as they headed down the corrider. They came up to the six doors and stopped.

"Get inside that one," Ichigo said to Sera, motioning at one of the doors with his gun.

"Kouji?" Sera hung onto her boyfriend even tighter.

"What do you plan on doing?" Kouji growled.

Ichigo snorted, pointing the gun straight at Sera's head. "Don't you fucking worry. Just tell your bitch to get inside or her blood will be staining the floor in a matter of seconds."

Sera began to sob and pulled away from Kouji, slowly making her way to the door.

"It's going to be okay, Sera. Just stay calm," Kouji said nervously.

She nodded, wiping her tears away. The door creaked open and she was roughly grabbed by Mileena and Rei. They yanked her in, slamming the door shut behind them. From behind the rusty door, Kouji could hear Sera's screams of terror.

"What the fuck do you plan on doing to her?!" He screamed at Ichigo.

The man ignored the question. "Get into the door on the left, the one right across from the one your girl is in."

"Fucking prick," Kouji spat.

However, he made his way to the room and entered. He was immediately grabbed by John and tried to fight back. A second later though, he heard Ichigo click the safety of the gun off.

"Stop fighting or I'll shoot you in the nuts," Ichigo warned. "I fucking mean it. And trust me, it ain't gonna be pretty."

Kouji gave out a cry of frustration, then stopped resisting. John pushed him over to one of the walls, where there were twin leather straps hanging from the ceiling. Attached to each strap was a single metal cuff, meant to be used as handcuffs. John ripped off Kouji's shirt and fastened the cuffs around his wrists, tightening them enough so that he couldn't break free.

"What the fuck are you gonna do to me?!" Kouji demanded.

Ichigo chuckled softly. "We won't be doing anything to you. Instead, we're gonna go work on your girl."

"You stay the fuck away from her!" Kouji screamed.

"Don't worry," John added. "You won't be alone. The girls only needed us to restrain you. And now that that's been taken care of, you are no longer our concern."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Mileena and Rei walked in.

"She's all set for you," Rei said to John.

"Fucking finally," John muttered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Just be grateful that I'm giving you a chance with her."

"Whatever," John rudely replied. "How are you gonna entertain yourself?"

"Dunno, maybe fuck the other chick. She ain't half bad, even if she is dead," Ichigo said as they walked out the door.

"Wait!" Kouji called out. "What other girl?"

Ichigo smirked. "Your brother's bitch."

Kouji's eyes widened as the door slammed shut, leaving him alone with the girls.

"You killed Jasmine?!" He screamed.

"And your brother," Rei told him.

Mileena smiled. "Ah...he felt so good...well, for being dead at least."

"What did you do to him?!" His eyes darkened.

"I killed him and then fucked him. What else?" Mileena said nonchalantly. "And since I got him, Rei can have you. It's only fair."

Rei grinned at her friend. "But you have a front row seat."

"That I do." Mileena sat down on a table. "So...what are you gonna use?"

The blond girl looked around for a moment, then smiled. "Haven't used these in awhile."

"Use what?!" Kouji snapped.

His heart dropped when he saw her pick up half a dozen rusty spikes.

"Now these are fun," Rei said excitedly.

"Oh, fuck!" Kouji yanked at his restraints. "Help me! Somebody fucking help me!"

Rei laughed. "No one can hear you. This floor is soundproof. So scream all you fucking want for all I care."

"Get away from me!" Kouji yelled as she slowly approached him. "Please!"

She stopped in front of him and stared into his eyes. "I love hearing you beg. Maybe if you do it enough I'll lighten up a bit."

Rei leaned forward and nipped onto his lower lip, drawing a small amount of blood. Kouji pulled his head away in disgust, licking his bleeding lip. A moment later, Rei rammed one of the spikes down into his shoulder.

"Fuck!" He wailed, feeling it sink into his muscles. "You crazy, fucking bitch!"

"I thought I told you to beg!" She shoved another one into his other shoulder. "Beg!"

Tears coursed down Kouji's face as he struggled to endure the pain. "P-p-please! Stop it!"

"You can do better than that." The girl bent over and thrust a third spike into his thigh.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Kouji yelled even louder, feeling blood rapidly stream down his leg. It began to puddle around his feet. "Please stop! Please! I'll do anything! Just fucking stop!"

Mileena laughed sadistically as Rei impaled his other leg. Her violet eyes sparkled with malice and she sensually licked her lips.

Rei gently licked one of Kouji's bare nipples, grabbing him roughly in the crotch. "Scream louder."

Kouji let out a choked sob, the pain burning its way through his bones. "Please...let me go..."

"I said louder, not quieter!" Rei shoved another spike through his chest. "If you don't do it louder, I'll use a fucking sledgehammer!"

"Let me gooooo!" Kouji screamed, kicking out at her.

Rei regained her balance, and narrowed her eyes. "Wrong fucking move."

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please, don't!"

She ignored his pleas and grabbed a nearby sledgehammer. A second later, she was pounding each spike in even deeper, letting them penetrate his bones and rip out through the other side. Blood trickled from Kouji's mouth as he weakly pleaded again.

"No...stop it!" He lowered his head in defeat. "I can't take anymore...Just please...stop."

Rei stopped and gave him a soft look. "Would you like me to take the pain away?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "Stop it!"

"Okay." She shrugged nonchalantly and walked away.

Kouji let out a husky breath as he tried to calm down. "Thank you. Thank you so-"

He was cut off as Rei put a mask over his face, strapping it to him just tight enough to keep it on. Kouji let out a surprised and horrified cry, but didn't dare to make any more noise as he noticed the hundreds of tiny spikes poking into his face.

"This is a little contraption that we like to call The Death Mask," Mileena told him. "We've only used it once, but it was fucking awesome."

Kouji began to hyperventilate, his body shaking in terror. The spikes poked into his nose and eyes slightly, threatening to sink into him.

"As I said, I'll take the pain away," Rei said, lifting up the sledgehammer again.

"No, w-"

He was cut off again as the sledgehammer rammed forward, sending the mask directly into his face. It sank into his flesh, its spikes impaling his entire face. Blood poured out from the bottom of the mask, and his body convulsed. He let out a gurgling noise as he choked on his own blood. Seconds later, his movements stopped and his legs gave out.

"Great show!" Mileena exclaimed, helping Rei unfasten him.

Kouji's corpse collapsed to the ground, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Rei and Mileena exchanged glances, then slowly undressed.

"You can do the honors," Mileena said. "After all, I got the other one first."

"Yes, but I got the fat one," Rei pointed out.

Mileena smirked. "That's alright, I'll get that cute brunette."

Rei shrugged, then mounted Kouji's body. She rubbed herself up against him and began.

**alright, thats enough of kouji's demise. felt bad about giving a detailed explanation of his rape. and i dont want to sicken anyone so bad that they never want to read my stories again. but if you are in the mood for something to lift your spirits or just want to read some stupid nonsense, then please read the following content.**

**Me: Okay, i decided to spy on J.P. and Takuya today to see what they are doing. Well apparently they got stuck babysitting a bunch of kids. Now, neither one of them knows a damn thing about children, but they need money and need a way to bring it in. They were gonna sell chocolate bars, but J.P. ate them. So on that note, let's see what they're up to!**

**[cuts to Takuya and J.P. in room full of kids around the age of five]**

**Takuya: Uh...what do we do?**

**J.P.: I have no idea! Uh..think!**

**Kids: Mister, you're fat!**

**J.P.: Am not! Oh, wait! I know! We can sing to them. Kids like music. *pulls out a guitar* This is a song about grandmothers! I like to call it "Grandma's Song!" Ready kids?**

**Kids: No!**

**J.P.: Okay! *begins to sing* **

**_Now grandma's a person who everyone likes  
She brought you a train and a bright shiny bike  
But lately she hasn't been coming to dinner  
And last time you saw her she looked so much thinner.  
Now your mom and your dad said she moved to Peru,  
But the truth is she died and someday you will too  
La-la-la-la-la..._**

**Kids: O_O**

**Takuya: Stop it, J.P.! You're traumatizing them! Let me try! *grabs guitar* Okay, this song is called "Barnyard Animals"! You guys ready for my awesome musical talent?**

**Kids: Uh....**

**Takuya: Good! Here we go! *begins to sing horribly***

**_Oh the cow in the meadow goes "moo"  
Oh the cow in the meadow goes "moo"_**

**_Then the farmer hits him on the head and grinds him up  
And that's how we get hamburgers._**

**Kids: T.T **

**Takuya: Nowwwwww chickens!**

**Me: Stop! *knocks Takuya and J.P. out* These kids are better off playing with explosives... *gives them explosives***

**Kids: Wow! Now this is cool! *blow some up* Oooooh! Ahhhh!**

**Me: See ya next time! And I hope you enjoyed this stupidity! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello again, crazy readers. we are back for yet another chapter ^_^ i have nothing funny, important, useful, or even remotely interesting to say so just read the chapter =3**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 12**

The second Sera had stepped into the room, she had been ambushed by Rei and Mileena. Rei immediately tazed her, causing Sera to let out a pained wail.

"Bring her to the wall!" Mileena said to Rei, dragging Sera along.

The two girls shoved her into the dusty wall, slamming her up against a long metal contraption. It resembed somewhat of a cross, with the two arms off to the side, but instead of the regular bottom, it spread out into two separate legs.

"Let me go!" Sera yelled at them.

"Shut up!" Rei held her in place, then tazed her a second time.

Sera screamed, feeling the electric currents traveling through her body. Each of her arms were strapped onto the cross-like object, a thick metal bar covering them to make sure there was no escape. The same thing was done to her legs and neck.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" Sera asked, struggling to recover from the shock.

Rei and Mileena simply smirked at her and left the room. Sera tried to pull free, but quickly found it useless. She let out a distressed groan, her heart quickening as she waited for their return.

However, it was John and Ichigo who entered the room and shut the door tightly.

"What are you gonna do?!" She demanded, her face pale. "Just stay away from me!"

John smiled, his yellow teeth repulsive. He walked over to her and gently stroked her cheek. Sera wanted to wrench her head away from his dirty hand, but was unable due to her restraint.

"Get away from me, you sick fuck!" She snapped.

"Now, calm down. I ain't gonna do nothin' too bad," he replied.

The girl didn't like his answer and glared at him. "You stay away from me!"

"Hear that, John? The bitch wants you to stay away," Ichigo mocked to his friend.

"Shut up. I heard her," John said, rolling his eyes.

Ichigo snorted and dragged something from the corner, leaving behind a trail of blood.

"What is that?" Sera asked nervously, not able to tilt her head off to the side to look.

A moment later, she saw that it was Jasmine's damaged and violated corpse.

"Jasmine!" Sera began to cry, the tears running down her face. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah, your friend here put up a bit of a fight," Ichigo told her as he lifted up Jasmine's shirt. "I took care of that though..."

"Don't fucking touch her, you perv!" She yelled.

John chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about her if I was you."

Sera gave him a vicious glower, but it immediately disappeared as she saw him pick up a remote control.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked him, dreading the answer.

"Oh, you'll see." John pushed the button.

One of the arms of the metal stand began to bend. However, instead of bending inwards, it pulled outwards, dragging along Sera's arm.

"No!" Sera screamed as it slowly bent back at the elbow. "Please, stop!"

John ignored him and watched intently, licking his lips as he did so. The metal arm continued to bend back, and Sera could feel her tendons beginning to snap. A second later, the bone itself broke from the force, and it splintered out of the inside of her ruined elbow.

The girl wailed in agony, feeling blood drip onto the floor, littered with specks of bone. The pain was excruiating, and although she couldn't see it, veins and muscles were hanging from the wound.

Ichigo was still on the floor, a look of amusement on his face. He grinned at her, then lowered his face to Jasmine's bare chest, where he began to suckle on her nipple.

Sera let out a choked sob, hating the way he desecrated her friend, as well as her own agony.

"Let me go!" She yelled. "Please!"

John smirked, then took out a knife. Sera shrieked as he put it in front of her chest, slicing her shirt open.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!" She wailed.

The filthy man ripped her shirt open completely, then gave her bra a quick slice in the middle. He moved the cups of her bra aside and took her bare breasts in his hand.

"Nice...." He slowly rubbed her nipples, kneading her soft mounds in his fingers.

"You sick fuck!" Sera cried as he violated her.

John pushed the remote again, causing the other arm of the metal device to bend.

"No!" Tears ran down her face in rivers, dripping onto her chest and his hands.

Her arm gradually bent backwards, and it began to crack like the other one had. It felt as though it was on fire by now. The bone cracked and splintered, then protruded out her inner elbow. Veins spilled out more freely than the previous one, as this time the bone had caused a long gash large enough for muscles and tendons to escape from.

Sera's screams were ear-shattering and the tips of her hair was quickly stained scarlett from the blood. John made a tiny cut on the top of her left breast, then licked away the dripping blood. At the same time he pushed the button on the remote yet again. This time, however, it was one of the metal legs that was bending.

"Stop it! Please! I'll do anything! Just stop!" Sera pleaded.

John simply lapped up her blood, clutching her soft breasts even harder. She shuddered and groaned, feeling her knee being bent the opposite way it was supposed to. Similar to her elbows, the knee bent upward. This time, though, it was much slower as the knee was a bit stronger. Instead, she was aware of the snapping tendons and arteries bursting within her flesh. She screamed louder just as the bone snapped and jutted out of the back of destroyed knee. Blood poured out by the rivers and landed in a nearby bucket.

"For later," John said, motioning to the bucket.

The pain was so excruiating that she began to lose consciousness and her head rolled to the side slightly.

"Hey! Wake up!" John slapped her across the face.

The girl did not respond, her eyes heavy and her head light. She could feel herself quickly fading away. Seconds later, she was momentarily brought back to reality as John pushed the remote one last time. She couldn't scream at this point and simply coughed up blood. Sera vaguely felt the bone snap and pierce through her flesh as she dropped her gaze to the floor. Everything was becoming fuzzy and disoriented.

"Shit, she ain't gonna last much longer," John complained.

Ichigo, who was pounding into Jasmine, gave him an annoyed look. "Then just finish her the fuck off already."

"Damn...too fucking soon," John muttered, picking up a large, sturdy pair of hedgeclippers.

"Quit fucking whining," Ichigo snapped, his voice husky.

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

He looked at the dying girl and gave one of her breasts a squeeze. Sera didn't notice him touching her, but did see the pair of bloodstained clippers in his hand.

"No...." Blood poured out of her mouth as she spoke.

John ran his disgusting tongue over her lips to lick it away. He then rammed the clippers deep inside her stomach. Sera's eyes went wide and she let out a choked grunt. She couldn't breath and felt him hack his way through her organs.

"If I'm gonna do this, then I'm gonna do it the right fucking way," John told her. "Ready?"

Sera weakly shook her head, her onyx eyes pleading with him. The clippers found themselves right at her backbone, where it became lodged.

"No...." Sera begged one last time.

John then ripped the clippers out as hard as he could, snapping her backbone in the process. It concaved inward, stabbing into her internal organs as her eyes closed. Her fingers were twitching slightly, but stopped after about five seconds.

John let out a relieved sigh, his clothes and skin stained crimson with her blood. He dropped the clippers to the floor and gave Ichigo a satisfied smile.

"I did it," he said proudly.

Ichigo slammed into Jasmine one last time, then emptied himself inside her. "Yeah, I noticed, you stupid fuck...."

"How many girls left?" John asked eagerly.

"One." Ichigo wiped the sweat off his brow. "But she's mine, so don't get any ideas. You can have her when I'm done."

John groaned. "Why the fuck do I always get the sloppy seconds?"

"Because I fucking said so, that's why. Now shut up and let's go. The girls are probably done with that other guy by now," Ichigo said as he pulled out of Jasmine.

"Five down and three to go," John speculated.

Ichigo snorted. "Wow, I didn't realize you knew how to count."

"Fuck you," John hissed, flipping him off.

John looked around, unsure of what to do next. "Uh...what now?"

"Well, I'm taking a quick shower. Give myself a quick break for now. Later on in the middle of the night, we'll wake the other three and tell them that there's an emergency," Ichigo told him.

"Why would we do that?" John asked with a frown.

Ichigo gave him an annoyed look. "To get them out of their rooms, you stupid prick. Once they're out, we can bring them down here."

"But we might not be able to overpower the guys if they fight back," John pointed out.

"This is why we bring them at gunpoint. You see, this is why you're not in charge of making plans. You're too damn stupid....."

John shrugged, not affected by the insult. "Whatever. Just make sure I get a round with the blond when you're done."

"When I'm done with her, you can have as many rounds as you like," Ichigo replied with a malicious smirk.

**yes, poor sera is dead. lets all take a moment to remember her......okay thats enough. so please review and let me know if this chapter was gory enough to you're liking and stay tuned for the next chapter. and as for falling from grace, im just in the process of thinking of a decent ending so i can finish the godforsaken story! other than that, let's go down the checklist**

**J.P.- dead**

**Jasmine- dead **

**Kouichi- dead**

**Kouji- dead**

**Sera- dead**

**Zoe- not dead**

**Tommy- not dead**

**Takuya- not dead**

**okay, that is how the bodycount is as of right now. the next chapter or so wont be as gory (sorry, but ill make it up to you in later chapters, hehehe....) so yeah keep a lookout in the meantime (or not, i wouldn't....) and the next chapter comes out at some point! bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**okay, i was able to finish this chapter so now im posting it!**

**kouji: way to point out the obvious *rolls eyes***

**me: kouji, how's your gunshot wound?**

**kouji: *raises eyebrow* gunshot wound? I dont have a-**

**me: *shoots him* you do now**

**kouji: owie.... X_X**

**me: anyway, please enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 13**

Tommy glanced at the clock for the millionth time in the past half hour. J.P. had been gone for hours, and he found it strange that he wasn't back by now. He heaved himself off his bed and slipped his shoes on.

"Finding his fat ass once and for all," he muttered to himself.

Tommy grabbed his room key and walked out the door. He went straight to Takuya's romm and began to knock on the door.

"Takuya? Zoe? Are you guys in there?" He called to them.

From inside he could hear a low muttering as Takuya shuffled his way to the door. A moment later it opened, where a groggy brunette stood in only his boxers.

"What's up?" He yawned.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You don't have to pretend that you were just sleeping. I know what you two have been up to."

Takuya turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about...And even if I do, you can't prove it!"

"Riiiiight...." Tommy scanned the hallway quickly. "J.P. still hasn't come back."

"Really?" Takuya frowned, then opened the door further. "You can come in."

Tommy walked through, happy to be out of the ominous hallway. "Thanks."

"Tommy? Is something wrong?" Zoe was sitting under the covers wearing one of Takuya's shirts.

"J.P. hasn't come back yet," he said as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm really getting kind of nervous."

Takuya ran a hand through his hair. "Do the others know that he's not back yet?"

"I don't know," Tommy replied with a shrug. "I haven't told them yet, so unless they saw him somewhere, I'm gonna guess that they don't know where he is either."

"J.P. is a heavy sleeper," Takuya speculated. "But I still figured that he would've shown up by now. It's almost nine-thirty."

Zoe gazed out the window, into the dreary darkness of the night. "I'm getting really worried, too. What if something happened to him?"

"Let's not get carried away," her boyfriend said. "I mean, he hasn't had sex in like forever, so it probably just took a lot out of him."

"But he would've wanted food," Zoe pointed out. "You know that no matter how tired he is, he'll always go around looking for food if he's hungry."

Takuya sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Well....let's go find him."

"We better get dressed." Zoe stood up and looked at Tommy. "Would you mind standing in the hallway for two minutes so we can get ready?"

"Actually...for some reason being alone out there kind of freaks me out. Would it be okay if I just waited in the bathroom instead?" He asked.

"That's fine," she replied.

Takuya groaned. "But I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Then go to the bathroom and then Tommy will go in there when you're done. I'll wait before I start getting dressed," the blond said.

"Okay!" He ran into the bathroom, almost knocking them over in the process.

Five minutes later, Takuya and Zoe were both dressed and ready to go.

"Where should we start looking?" Zoe asked.

Takuya pocketed his room key. "Beats the hell outta me. Cafeteria?"

"Sounds good to me," Tommy answered.

The three of them left the room, cautiously watching their surroundings.

"Hey, let's ask the others if they wanna come with us," Zoe suggested. "The more help, the better."

"Good idea." Takuya knocked on Kouji and Sera's bedroom door, while Tommy went to Kouichi and Jasmine's. "Kouji? Sera? You in there?"

He waited for a reply, but heard nothing. Tommy had the same result, though they both continued to call to their friends.

"Kouji, get your lazy and emo ass out of bed," Takuya snapped. "We gotta look for J.P."

"Kouichi? Are you in there?" Tommy asked through the door. "Jasmine?"

Zoe sighed. "Guess they're asleep."

"Either that or they went to go do something," Takuya said. "It's really not all that late, so maybe they went for a swim."

"Well, looks like we'll just have to go without them," Tommy replied.

They made their way down the corrider, everything silent around them.

"I can see what you mean," Zoe said to Tommy. "It is kinda creepy in the hall. I don't know why..."

"You two are a couple of babies." Takuya chuckled. "There's nothing to be scared of. Until you see an axe-welding psycho at the end of the hallway, there's nothing you can really be afraid of."

Zoe gave him an annoyed look. "That may be true, but let me ask you this; did you see _any_ other guests here today? Any at all?"

"Well....no," he admitted. "That's kind of weird, too."

"I think something is going on around here," Tommy said in a hushed voice. "There is no one else around, we haven't seen J.P. in hours, and now the others aren't answering their doors."

Takuya led them into the empty main lobby. "Don't worry. We'll find them."

Suddenly, they froze as they heard voices approaching.

"Hide," Zoe hissed.

"Why?" Takuya asked.

"Just do it." She dragged him along into the lounge, hiding behind a couch.

Tommy ducked behind one of the easy chairs just as Rei and her friends entered the lobby. Ichigo was dragging along a huge black canvas bag, the weight of it thumping on the floor as he walked.

"Fuck, I feel so good after doing this shit," Mileena said excitedly.

Rei glanced at Ichigo. "About time you got his fat ass out of my room. And don't let any blood drip out this time. I'm sick of cleaning the stains off the damn rug."

"Don't bitch at me," Ichigo shot back. "You're lucky that I didn't just leave it for you to take care of."

"What the fuck are they talking about?" Takuya quietly asked.

Zoe clamped her hand over his mouth, her eyes wide with terror. Takuya gave her a questioning look as he moved her hand away.

"What's wrong?" He mouthed.

The blond looked as though she was going to cry and meekly pointed at the group in the lobby. Takuya peeked out and noticed that they're clothing was stained crimson. It was obvous that the stains came from blood.

Tommy went pale as he, too, saw that they were covered in blood. Zoe buried her face into Takuya's chest as she struggled not to scream. Takuya held onto her shaking body, in shock by what he was seeing and hearing.

"After all," Ichigo continued. "You were the one who fucked him."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but not till after he was dead. Besides, you're the one who's supposed to care of the heavy-duty shit. I did my part already."

John rolled his eyes. "Wow, all you did was show the 'guests' around."

"Fuck you," Rei snapped. "All you have to do is drive the damn boat."

"Yeah, and when he's done, he sits there and watches porno on his tiny ass TV," Ichigo added with a laugh.

"Those twins were nice," Mileena said wistfully. "I had quite a bit of fun with the short-haired one."

Ichigo snorted. "Not as much as I did with his girl."

"How long before we wake the others?" Rei asked. "They're probably going to get suspicious soon."

"I'd say in about three hours," Ichigo replied. "I want to take a fucking shower and relax with a few beers first."

Mileena gave him a disgusted look. "Ew, why do you drink that shit? It's fucking nasty."

"Best thing around at this point," he replied. "Douchebag drank all my Jack Daniels."

"Screw you," John barked. "Next time, don't leave it all out in the open."

Rei groaned. "Both of you quit fucking whining. It's annoying."

"So who gets to finish the other three?" John eagerly asked, changing the subject.

Rei thought for a moment. "Well, the three of you only killed one of them, but I killed two. And since there's only three of them left, it works out perfectly."

"I get the girl," Ichigo said sternly to John. "You can have the younger kid."

"And I get the other guy," Mileena added. "Oh, I can't wait!"

Takuya's hold on Zoe tightened as she trembled more violently than before. Tommy looked as though he was about to pass out. They watched as the group took off down one of the hallways, their footsteps growing quieter. Once everything was silent, Takuya and his friends jumped up from behind the furniture.

"We gotta get outta here!" Takuya grabbed Zoe's hand, pulling her along.

"But the others!" She protested, trying to keep up.

Tears were running down Tommy's face as they ran out the front door. "They're dead. All of them."

"Fuck! What the fuck is going on?! I feel like I just imagined the whole thing," Takuya said as he sprinted with them.

"Same here," Tommy huffed.

Zoe was crying by now, and she looked back at the hotel. "This can't be right. The others can't be dead!"

"I'm sorry, Zoe. But they are apparently. J.P. was the one in the bag by the sounds of it," Takuya said. "I wish we could stay behind, but we can't."

"No wonder there aren't any other vacationers," Tommy realized. "All of them were fucking killed!"

"Shit!" Takuya anxiously looked around. "How the fuck are we gonna get off this island?"

Tommy groaned. "I have no idea."

"The jet-skis!" Zoe remembered. "They're our best bet."

"Let's go then!" Takuya dragged the other two along, constantly looking back to see if they had been spotted.

A minute later, they were at the shore, where two jet-skis were bobbing in the water. Takuya hopped on one of them and went to start it, only to realize that the key was gone.

"Fuck!" He pounded the seat. "Key's not there."

"What about the other one?" Zoe asked, her heart dropping.

Tommy checked the other one, then cursed under his breath. "Same thing. One of the psychos inside must have it."

"Shit, now what?" Zoe looked around frantically.

"I don't know, but we gotta keep moving." Takuya grabbed her hand once again and took off.

Tommy went to run with them, but tripped over something in the sand.

"Tommy!" Zoe ran over and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his knee. "I tripped over something, though...Felt like a rock."

Takuya walked over to where Tommy was and kicked the sand around a bit. After a moment, a pale object shone in the moonlight. Upon further speculation, the three of them realized that it was a human skull. Tommy quickly scrambled away from the skull in horror, his stomach churning.

Zoe screamed, falling backwards into Takuya's arms. She buried her face in his chest, and began to sob.

"What the fuck is this place?!" She cried out.

"Your worst nightmare," a deep voice growled.

They turned around and came face to face with Ichigo. Along with him were Rei, Mileena, and John. They were still wearing their bloodstained clothes, but had taken the liberty to wash the blood off their skin.

"What are you going to do to us?" Takuya asked, pulling the others along as he slowly backed away.

Ichigo only grinned and stepped forward.

**oh, cliffhanger! why? cuz it was getting a bit long, thats why. or at least for my liking i should say. so yeah, go ahead and review, though this chapter was pretty boring. but now they know that 1) their friends are dead and 2) the people at the hotel are psychotic ^_^ revelations are nice, aren't they?**


	14. Chapter 14

**hi again! yeah, sorry i didnt update last night, i had too much stuff to do and had a weird encounter with a poltergeist...yeah, horrible night...so please enjoy this chapter ^_^ or not!**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 14**

Takuya, Zoe, and Tommy slowly backed away as Ichigo calmly approached them.

"Stay away from us!" Takuya shouted, shoving the other two behind him protectively.

Ichigo ignored him, drawing closer with each passing second. "I wouldn't run if I were you."

As he spoke, John and Mileena each held up a gun. They clicked the safeties off, then pointed them at the trio.

"Fuck, what are we gonna do?" Tommy's eyes were wide with terror.

"You're gonna stay the fuck where you are, that's what you're gonna do. Stop fucking moving or I'll tell them to shoot you," Ichigo demanded.

Takuya glared at him. "No!"

Mileena sauntered over to him, her gun aimed at his groin. "I advise you to make the wiser decision. Unless of course, you want to slowly die from blood loss after I shoot your nuts off."

Zoe grabbed onto Takuya's arm, her pale face looking into his. "Takuya, we've got no choice...."

"Fuck...." Takuya groaned, then dropped his gaze to the ground.

Ichigo smiled. "Smart move."

John walked over to them and roughly grabbed onto Tommy's arm, his gun rammed against the side of the boy's head as he yanked him back. Mileena did the same to Takuya, steering him away from his girlfriend. Zoe stood alone in front of Ichigo, her heart racing a mile a minute.

Rei smirked. "So now what?"

"We're gonna bring them downstairs," Ichigo replied, his eyes scanning over Zoe's body. "But first, I'm gonna have a bit of fun."

"What are you talking about?!" Takuya shouted at them. "What the fuck do you mean by 'fun'?"

"You'll see." With that, Ichigo slowly made his way to Zoe, unbuckling his pants as he did so.

Zoe realized what he was doing and jumped away. "Shit! Get away from me!"

At that moment, Rei took out a gun and pointed it at Zoe. "He said to stay where you were!"

"Relax, Rei. Put the fucking gun down, for you won't be needing it," Ichigo told her.

Rei shrugged, dropping her weapon. "Whatever you say."

"Stay away from her! Ya hear me?!" Takuya screamed.

"Shut up!" Mileena pressed the barrel of her pistol into his groin. "You try anything not only will I blow your fucking nuts off, but Rei will blow off your girlfriend's head."

Tommy tried to wrench his arm free of John's grasp. "Let me go, you crazy bastard!"

"Pipe down," John hissed. "Or you'll regret it."

Ichigo grabbed Zoe by the shoulders and attempted to bring his lips to hers. With a cry of disgust, Zoe rammed her elbow into her stomach. Ichigo let go of her, doubling over in pain. At the same time, Zoe began to sprint away from him as fast as she could through the beach. Rei pointed her gun at the blond, only to be yelled by Ichigo.

"Don't! She's mine!" He hissed, running after the girl.

"Shit! Zoe, run!" Takuya called to her.

Zoe ran through the sand as fast as she could, constantly looking back over her shoulder. Ichigo was a distance behind her, but was quickly catching up.

"Dammit!" Her body pumped with adreneline as she continued trying to outrun him.

"Run, run as fast as you can!" Ichigo mocked. "Yeah, there is no way that I'm gonna catch up, you stupid bitch!"

As she made her way across the beach, she desperately looked around to find anything to serve as a weapon. The only thing in her view was a stick, which was a few feet away.

Just as she grabbed it, Ichigo was on her. However, before he could do anything, Zoe slammed the stick into the side of his head. He fell to his knees, grabbing onto her in the process. She screamed, attempting to hit him a second time. This time, he caught the stick in his hand, jerking it from her grasp.

"Let me go!" Zoe cried.

Ichigo yanked her down, ramming her into the ground. He smacked her across the face, then grabbed her by the hair. Zoe stood up quickly, wincing at the pain as he dragged her back towards the others.

"Let go of me, you fucking asshole!" She swung her leg out and kicked him in the shin.

Ichigo cursed, then wrapped both of his arms around her waist and carried her. Zoe tried to hit him, kicking and screaming as she did so.

"Leave her alone!" Takuya shouted at them.

Mileena laughed. "What's the matter? Afraid of what he might do?"

"Fuck you!" He hissed.

"Maybe later," she whispered into his ear, nibbling on it.

Takuya jerked his head away, then grunted as he felt the barrel of the gun dig deeper into his crotch. "Ease up on that, will ya?"

Ichigo finally made his way over to the group, stopping about ten feet away from them. He set Zoe down, then attempted to yank her shirt up. The blond grabbed hold of her shirt, then punched him hard in the nose.

"Fuck!" His eyes darkened as blood began to stream from his nostils.

Zoe went to hit him again, but he caught her arm before she could. With his other hand, he roughly lifted her up by the throat. Zoe frantically kicked out at him, feeling her windpipe being crushed.

"Put her down!" Tommy yelled. "Please!"

Just then, John smacked Tommy in the head with his gun, sending the boy to his knees.

"Shit!" Takuya watched in horror as Zoe slowly started to lose consciousness.

Her green eyes glazed over, then closed a few seconds later. Ichigo waited another moment, then dropped her to the ground. He pulled his jeans down, then undid hers.

Wetting the tip of his cock with his saliva, he gave Takuya a sadistic smirk. Takuya was ready to explode, but was too afraid to stop him in fear of costing Zoe her life. He had no choice but to sit back and watch.

"I'll kill you for this," Takuya growled.

"That's what they all say," Ichigo replied, adjusting himself between Zoe's legs.

He plunged into her, grabbing onto her shoulders. Takuya's eyes turned almost onyx and he bit his lip, tasting the metallic flavor of blood a second later. Tommy began to cry at the sight of his friend being violated.

"Stop it!" He shouted at them.

Ichigo continued to pound into the girl, grunting while he did so. His hand found its way inside her shirt, where he began to fondle her breast through her lacy bra. He flicked his finger over her nipple, gently twisting it to make it harden. His mouth went to hers, where he proceeded to give her lower lip a bite.

"Damn, you're making me horny." Mileena, her hand still holding a gun up to Takuya's groin, used her free one to slip down inside the brunette's jeans.

Takuya gritted his teeth, trying to ignore her wandering fingers. Mileena made her way inside his boxers, where she began to stroke the very tip of his manhood.

Ichigo hoisted Zoe's hips over his and rammed into her even faster. His breathing quickened and his face distorted as he drew closer.

"I'm gonna...fuck!" He quickly pulled out and rammed his cock inside Zoe's mouth, where he emptied himself.

Zoe stirred, choking on his seed.

"Swallow it, bitch!" Ichigo held her head tightly, then moaned as he finished.

The blond managed to get the substance down, slowly gathering her senses. Takuya was shaking in rage, his lips pressed together tightly.

"Okay, I'm good," Ichigo said with a huff, pulling his jeans up. "You guys can go ahead. I'll be there in a sec."

"You heard him. Let's go!" John pulled Tommy to his feet and began to usher him back towards the hotel.

Mileena withdrew her hand from inside Takuya's jeans, then gave his ass a squeeze. "Let's go, cutie."

"Fucking douche," Takuya hissed, following Tommy.

Ichigo pulled Zoe up, brushing the dirt off the back of her shirt. He then yanked her jeans back up and gathered her into his arms, carrying her back with the others.

"Let's go through the back," Rei said. "It's quicker to get to the basement that way."

"Good idea," Mileena squealed. "The sooner, the better!"

Rei chuckled. "While you guys are busy, I'm gonna take a nice hot shower."

"Not gonna watch?" Mileena asked.

"Maybe later if you keep him around long enough," she replied.

John shoved Tommy. "Move it, kid!"

"I'm going, I'm going," Tommy grumbled. "Maybe you should take a friggen shower yourself....."

"Shut up!" He barked.

Ichigo laughed. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to bathe more than once a month."

"I do too!" John protested.

"I beg to differ." Mileena rolled her eyes.

Takuya glanced back at Zoe, who was slowly opening her eyes. Bruises were beginning to form on her neck, from where she had been strangled.

A minute later, they came up to a back entrance, which consisted of a ramp that went up to the left, only to curve upwards towards the right. There was a metal railing, where it came out to a jagged point at the very end of the bottom of the ramp.

"Why don't you have a back door for the basement?" Takuya taunted.

"Don't be a smartass," Ichigo snapped.

They were ushered up to the top of the ramp, where Rei began to search for her key to the back door.

"Where is the fucking thing?" She muttered, checking her pockets.

"I'll be pissed if you don't have it and we'll have to go all the way back to the front," John complained.

Tommy threw him annoyed look. "Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

"What did you say, kid?" He demanded, grabbing the collar of the boy's shirt.

"Nothing," Tommy mumbled, dropping his gaze.

John shook him. "Answer me, you little shit! What the fuck did you just say to me?!"

"I didn't say a damn thing!" Tommy tried to wrench free.

The filthy man held tight and jammed the barrel of his gun into Tommy's head even harder. "Answer me, now!"

"Quit repeating yourself," Tommy said, shoving the gun away from him.

"Found it!" Rei exclaimed, pulling the key from her pocket. "Fucking thing was buried..."

John continued to to scream at Tommy. "You think it's smart to be a wise ass?! Do you?!"

"Leave him alone!" Takuya shouted.

"You stay out of it!" John shot back.

Tommy groaned as the gun dug deeper into his temple, leaving an imprint of the barrel. He tried to move his head away to ease the pain slightly, but only angered John in the process.

"Stop it, you stupid fuck!" John punched Tommy in the face, hitting his jaw.

"You asshole!" Takuya screamed.

"Open the fucking door already," Ichigo groaned.

"I'm trying! Stupid thing gets stuck sometimes," Rei told him, twisting the key into the lock.

John went to hit Tommy again, only for the boy to dodge out of reflex. Enraged, John swung his arm one last time, this time hard enough to send Tommy over the edge of the rail.

"Tommy!" Takuya lunged forward to try to grab his friend's hand, missing at the last second. "Noooo!"

Tommy came crashing down on the railing below, his head landing straight onto the very edge. The sharp point impaled him through the back of his skull, exiting out of his right eye.

"Tommy!" Takuya screamed, falling to his knees.

Zoe looked around weakly, confused of what was going on. "Tommy?"

"Shit!" John ran back down just as Rei opened the door. "I can't fucking believe this!"

"Tommy?" The blond's eyes widened in anxiety. "What happened?!"

"You wanna see what's going on? I'll show you." Ichigo moved over to the rail so she could look down.

Zoe screamed at the sight of her friend's corpse, tears running down her face. "Oh my god! Tommy!"

John pulled Tommy's body off the rail, blood squirting onto him as he did so. He cursed angrily, pounding his fist into the railing.

"I can't fucking believe this! He's fucking dead and I haven't even done anything yet! What the fuck!" He shouted.

Ichigo snorted. "It's your own fucking fault. You were the one who sent him over the edge. Next time don't be so damn stupid about it."

"This isn't fair," John grumbled, dragging Tommy back up the ramp. "Let me help you out with the girl."

"Screw you, man." Ichigo walked through the door, followed by the others. "You had your chance and you blew it. Don't go crying to me just 'cause you're a bumbling idiot."

John muttered more obsceneties under his breath, leaving a trail of blood as he tugged along the body. "This is bullshit...."

Rei closed and locked the door behind them, then led them to a nearby corrider. They approached the basement door, where Rei opened it. She stood back, watching them descend down the stairs with a satisifed grin on her face.

"Have fun, you guys. I'll be down a bit later...."

Takuya and Zoe were brought downstairs, then heard the door slam shut behind them.

Mileena looked up at John, who tossed Tommy off to the side. "You can help me get him situated, seeing how Ichigo can take care of the girl on his own."

"With pleasure," he said with a grin, happy to have some part of the excitement.

Zoe cast a terrified glance at Takuya, trying to free herself from Ichigo's grasp. "Takuya?"

The brunette swallowed, struggling to remain calm. "We'll be okay, Zoe. I promise."

Ichigo laughed. "That's what your friend said to his girl before we mutilated them."

He set Zoe down, letting her walk on her own. She stumbled into Takuya's arms, beginning to sob into his chest.

"It's okay," Takuya told her, stroking her hair.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Mileena chuckled. "Let the happy couple have one last kiss."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop them. "Women....."

Takuya pressed his lips into Zoe's, kissing her passionately. He clung onto her, as she did to him.

"Okay, that's enough." Ichigo pried Zoe off her boyfriend, dragging her into one of the rooms. "Let's go!"

Takuya!" Zoe cried out helplessly.

The rusty door closed and locked from inside, leaving her at the mercy of her captor.

"Come on, you too." Mileena ushered Takuya into a different room.

As soon as they were inside, John hit him over the head with a lead pipe. Takuya's vision began blurry, then completely black as he succumbed to the darkness.

**okay, yeah the chapter has come to an end. sadly, zoe was raped, takuya was groped, and tommy was killed. but hey, i guess now tommy wont have to die slowly in a grisly fashion, right?**

**random person: i want to see bloodshed!**

**me: you will, ya moron. quit complaining, for im sure that you wont be disappointed as the story begins to come to an end. just a few more chapters, yay! so please review and dont throw rocks at me for not torturing tommy to death. byez**


	15. Chapter 15

**well im back with yet another (pretty long) chapter of this story. would anyone like to add anything?**

**takuya: meep!**

**me: uh...anyone else?**

**everyone else: meep!**

**me: ....sure.....why are you guys meeping?**

**takuya: dunno! meep!**

**me: okay...want to learn a fun fact?**

**takuya: learning hurts my head.....meep!**

**everyone else: sure, we'll learn something! meep!**

**me: did you know that 'mother-in-law' is an anagram for 'woman hitler' minus the hyphens?**

**takuya: whats an anagram? meep!**

**me: an anagram is when you rearrange letters to make a new word or phrase, moron...**

**everyone: cool! meep! now get on with the story! no one cares!**

**me: okay, here is the next chapter. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 15**

Takuya groaned, slowly regaining his senses after being knocked out. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings, noticing that Mileena was sitting on a table flipping through a magazine.

She looked at him and beamed. "Oh, good. You're waking up."

"Wha....what happened?" He tried to move and sharply felt sharp objects all around him. "What the fuck?"

Takuya looked down to see that he was strapped down to a chair, completely naked. The chair was covered in hundreds of tiny spikes, painfully boring into his skin.

Mileena hopped down from the table and sauntered over to him. "Like your seat? I thought you might."

"What the hell kind of chair is this?" He tried to move his arms, which were restrained to the spiked armrests.

"This is another piece of my collection from the medieval days. It is called the Judas Chair, and there is a tiny little crank on the side that I can turn. The more I turn it, the higher up the spikes are raised up through the seat. It's not enough to kill you immediately, but it's more of a....psychological thing. The victim, or in your case, you, is strapped down to the chair completely helpless. The person doing the bidding cranks the spikes up gradually, thus piercing your skin and flesh and letting the blood drip to the floor. The victim eventually loses sanity and begins to panic when they see the pool of blood around their feet growing larger. Sooner or later, they bleed to death. The process can take up to several hours or even days depending on how quickly the spikes bite through your skin," Mileena told him.

"Fuck!" Takuya grunted, trying to shift himself over the pointed chair.

"Shifting doesn't do too much good," she said. "In fact, it could make it worse. As you can see, I only raised the points up enough to make it extremely uncomfortable to you. Well, for now at least."

"You're a sick bitch, aren't you?" Takuya looked around. "Where's Zoe?"

"Your girlfriend?" She shrugged. "I dunno. Last time I checked, Ichigo was having a second round with her. That was about twenty minutes ago."

Takuya glared at her. "You're really getting a kick out of this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," she replied. "But you know, I could've done much worse to you than that chair."

"Really? Could've fooled me," he hissed.

Mileena smiled. "No really, I could've. That is one of the two versions of the Judas Chair. There is another, which is more brutal. The other version is sometimes known as the Pyramid Variant. With that one, the victim sits upon a pyramid-looking thing on a chair. The point of it is positioned into the victim's anus. Then the victim may be required to hold onto weights, causing them do bore down into the point even more-so. The impending death usually ended in impalement through the ass, going all the way up through the stomach. Unless of course, the captor chooses a different method to finish the victim off. So far, I've only used the Pyramid one once. And wow, it was amazing."

Takuya shuddered, feeling sorry for the poor soul whose demise ended up in that chair. "Shit....."

Mileena knelt down in front of him, resting her hand on his bare thigh. With her other hand, she turned the crank a bit, causing the spikes to bite into him more painfully. Takuya cursed under his breath, hissing through his teeth as they threatened to break through his skin.

"What, are you gonna make me go crazy and eventually have a breakdown in this fucking thing?" Takuya growled.

"No, I don't have a very long attention span, to be honest with you. Rei is already in the process of sending out new 'winning entries' to the so-called contest. Won't be long before we have a new group of people to play with. In your case, I'll probably be done with you within four to five hours, depending," she said. "I like to have fun with my victims rather than simply brutalizing them right off the bat."

To prove her point, she lowered her lips to his crotch, taking care not to jab herself on the spikes. She took his limp manhood into her mouth and slowly began to suck on it.

"Fuck!" Takuya attempted to shift away from her, only feeling the points bore into him even deeper. "Knock it off!"

He was trapped, helpless against her actions. Mileena turned the crank a bit more, this time enough to prick his skin. Takuya looked down to see drops of blood dripping to the floor at his feet. Although the bleeding had only just begun, he knew that before long it would drive him over the edge, watching the blood slowly fall to the ground drop by drop....

"Mmmmm, you taste so good," Mileena moaned. "I can imagine that your girlfriend worships this fucking thing."

"Her name is Zoe," he snapped at her.

Mileena rolled her eyes, licking the tip of his cock. "Yeah, whatever. The minute you guys got here, I knew that you were mine."

Takuya snorted in disgust. "Good to know, you crazy whore."

The raven-haired girl slapped his thigh sharply, sending a jolt of pain through him. "Do not call me a whore. Ever!"

"Why, don't like being called a whore? 'Cause you are one!" He screamed at her.

Mileena's eyes darkened and she turned the crank even more. Takuya swore, biting his lip as the spikes protruded even deeper into him.

"As I said, I'm not going to wait for you to die from blood loss," Mileena pointed out. "I have other means of torture."

Takuya swallowed, too afraid to challenge her with an insulting reply.

Mileena noticed this and smirked. "What, no smart-ass comment?"

The brunette looked down, his stomach clenching as he watched more droplets of blood fall to the floor. He shook his head, defeated.

"Awwww...." Mileena took his chin and tilted his face up.

His brown eyes refused to meet her violet ones. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, letting her tongue trail over lower lip.

"You're so cute," she told him, then turned his face to the right. "You see that chamber off to the side? That is a personal favorite of mine."

Takuya's felt his stomach drop when he saw the large iron cast. It looked almost like a mummy's tomb, large enough to fit a grown man.

"That is the Iron Maiden, which was popular in Nuremberg in older times," Mileena explained, excitement in her voice. "As you can see, the victim stands inside, which is filled with metal spikes. Any leaning to the side whatsoever could mean a wound borne out of contact with a spike. Most victims ended up dying as a result of the torture as a liberal amount of blood often gushed out of their bodies after some time. However, it wasn't used only for physical pain. Not only does it cause physical harm, but knowing that you're all alone in a small space with sharp objects threatening to kill you from every angle, is enough to send anyone to the brink of insanity. The pain and claustrophobia drives the victim to madness, especially once the twin spikes pierce through their eyes. Not enough to kill them immediately, unless they ram their heads forward, which will drive the spikes into the brain."

"Holy shit....." Takuya stared at the contraption in horror.

Mileena smiled at it proudly, then walked over to open it and showed him the inside. "And on top of that, Ichigo installed a heater, which can slowly cook the victim inside the chamber as well."

Takuya looked away from the Maiden a moment later, praying that Mileena didn't put him in that thing.

As if reading his mind, Mileena gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry, I don't plan on using that on you. I have something different in mind...."

She walked over to a rickety wooden table a few feet away from the Iron Maiden, which was covered with various devises and tools.

"Hmmmmm...." She looked over at her selection, contemplating on what she should use. "I think I'll go with.....this."

Mileena picked up a blowtorch, then checked to see if it worked. Takuya jumped in his seat as he saw a blue flame spurt out of the tip, immediately feeling the sting of the spikes as he did so.

"Fuck!" He grunted in pain. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But I can't." Mileena walked over to him, studying the torch. "I think I know exactly what I'm going to do with this. First....I'm gonna melt your eyes out of your skull. Then, once they're nothing more but puffy and soggy lumps hanging from your sockets, I'm going to cut them out and shove 'em down your throat."

Takuya's heart raced as she drew closer with the blowtorch. She ignited it only inches away from his face, and he could feel the heat of it quickly warming his face.

"And then once that is done, I think I'll yank out a few of your teeth for the fuck of it," she continued. "That's always exciting to do....And then I'll slowly hack away at your limbs."

"Shit....." The brunette groaned, noticing a pair of pliers on a nearby bench, along with a saw.

Mileena looked at him, crouching down in front of him once again. "But before I do anything, I'm going to have myself a good time."

"What are you-"

He stopped talking as she pulled her shirt off, revealing her bare chest to him. A moment later, she lowered her capri pants and purple lacy panties.

"Oh, what the fuck..." Takuya muttered. "You're kidding me, right?"

Mileena smirked. "No, I'm dead serious."

With that, she straddled his hips, causing him to sit even more painfully on the spikes.

"Ow! That fucking hurts!" He complained.

"Quit whining," Mileena snapped, taking care not to get any of the points near her. "You're lucky that you get one last fuck session before I mutilate you."

Takuya glared at her. "I think I'll pass."

"You don't have a choice," she hissed into his ear, rubbing herself up against him. "Your friend felt good, but he was a bit....stiff. I think his name was....Kouichi."

"You fucking bitch," Takuya said in an icy tone.

Mileena shrugged, increasing her rhythm. "Honey, you ain't the first one to call me a crazy bitch and you won't be the last."

She roughly crushed her lips against his, biting onto his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Takuya grunted in protest, but was unable to move away as Mileena lapped up the blood. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, leaving tiny crescent shapes in his skin.

"Your blood tastes good," she said breathlessly, licking up more of it.

Takuya jerked his head away, only to have her slap him across the face.

"Look at me," she demanded. "Fucking look at me as I do this to you."

Takuya could feel her wetness on his manhood, as well as her soft breasts on his firm chest. Her hard nipples ran over his skin, causing him to cringe.

"Look, just get offa me," he said, clearly annoyed.

Mileena ignored him, reaching down with one of her hands to turn the crank more. Takuya screamed, the spikes puncturing into his flesh more sharply. The drops of blood dripped to the floor quicker, forming a small pool around his feet by now.

"You're so cute when you scream," she told him, giving his cock a squeeze. "I'm almost sad that I have to fuck you in this chair rather than properly."

Takuya groaned. "Dammit, if you wanna fucking do it somewhere else, just hurry the hell up."

Mileena snorted. "What do you take me as, an idiot? Like I'm stupid enough to release you...."

"Yeah, but with that fucking blowtorch, do you really think I'm gonna pull something?" He asked with annoyance. "I mean, I know that I'm going to fucking die and that this is the last time I'll ever get some ass, so I'll just go along with it."

The girl stared at him, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I don't know...."

Takuya shrugged. "Then whatever. Just fuck me in the chair for all I care. But if you're gonna do it, then do it before Doomsday."

"Well...." Mileena weighed out her options. "I'll untie you, but if you dare try _anything_, I'll burn your balls off. And I only need one hand to do it."

"I'm not going to," Takuya replied tiredly. "I'm not exactly looking forward to this, but I might as well try to make the best of it."

Mileena smiled. "Good. Don't move."

With one hand, she held the torch near his face, while the other unstrapped his wrists.

"Okay, get up," she commanded him. "Move."

Takuya slowly rose, hissing through his teeth as he pried himself off the spikes. A moment later, he stood up completely, relieved to have those dreaded things out.

"Don't get too used to it," Mileena said, pushing him over towards a wall. "It's only temporary."

"I know, I know," he said monotonely.

Mileena brought her lips to his again, kissing him passionately. Her tongue worked its way into his mouth, where she proceeded to run it over his lustfully. Takuya did not object, too afraid of the thought of his balls being burned. He grimaced as she reached around him and grabbed his bleeding ass, her hand becoming slick with his blood. She knelt down and took his manhood into her mouth, getting it nice and wet.

Takuya fidgeted, very uncomfortable with the situation. The torch was pressed into his balls, threatening to singe them at any moment.

"Get on the table," Mileena told him, gesturing to a bare metal table. "Lie down on it."

The brunette complied, then felt the girl jump on top of him and straddle his hips. She took his partially hard cock and guided it inside her, where she proceeded to raise her hips in an up and down movement. Right now the torch was dangerously close to his eye. Takuya grunted, feeling her soaking insides up against him.

"Oh, you feel so good," Mileena gasped, clutching onto his shoulder with on hand. "Much better than Ichigo...."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Thanks for sharing."

She continued to ride him, her face contorting with pleasure. Eventually, Takuya gave in and grabbed onto her ass. He quickened her pace, and leaned his head up to lick at her nipples. They were covered with a layer of sweat and their breathing grew more rapid.

"Oh, god!" Mileena closed her eyes and threw her head back, her grip on the torch loosening. "I think I'm gonna-"

Suddenly, Takuya lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. Surprised, Mileena dropped her blowtorch, where it clattered to the ground. She screamed as he heaved them both off the table and rammed her into the open chamber of the Iron Maiden. The spikes in the back immediately penetrated her, though missing her vital organs.

"Stupid bitch!" Takuya slammed the chamber closed, locking it so she couldn't get out.

"Nooooo!" Her wails echoed from inside. "Let me go!"

Takuya pressed a small red button on the Maiden, a sadistic smile on his face. "I don't think so...."

Mileena screamed as the Maiden began to heat up. "Please! Let me out!"

"Fuck you." Takuya found his clothes and put them on, casting a glance at the metal contraption.

Inside, Mileena was slowly getting cooked alive, as well as continually impaled, as the heat made it unbearable to stay still. Her screams loudened, and her knew that her skin was blistering and melting from her bones.

Takuya pulled on his socks and shoes, then went to the door to discovered that it was locked. "Dammit...."

He realized that the key was in Mileena's pocket, so he went through her discarded capris to retrieve it. A moment later, he looked around in the room, hoping to find a useful weapon to fend off the other three.

Mileena's screams gradually died out, and Takuya settled with a machete. He figured that hacking away at the others would be the quickest and easiest bet on escaping from this hellhole. He only prayed that it would be enough.

**okay im ending the chapter now cuz its really getting friggen long. i hope it wasnt too um...graphic? eh, oh well! *shrugs* and yeah, mileena is nothing but a horny little idiot....but she's dead now so it worked out for the best. and takuya obviously didnt enjoy having sex with her, but desperate times calls for desperate measures, right? next chapter comes out tomorrow or the day after hopefully. see ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Takuya: hi everyone! we are back with yet another chapter of lost paradise, a.k.a. the friggen torture porn story!**

**me: hey, its my job to announce the chapter, ya idiot. and what do you mean by torture porn?**

**Takuya: you heard me. the only thing that happens in this story is swearing, torture, violent painful deaths, sex, rape-**

**me: don't forget necrophilia ^_^**

**Takuya: *shudders* you're a sick little bitch....anyway im right. its a torture porn, just like the movie hostel**

**me: so? that was kinda the point. i wanted to make something like that...and eli roth is a genius! ^_^**

**Takuya: whatever...weirdo...**

**me: *rolls eyes* moron....anyway here the next chapter. and for the record, the torture devices that have been shown in the story so far (head crusher, iron maiden, and both variations of the judas chair) are all very real. if you would like to learn more about them, along with other great torture devises, you can probably look them up under 'medieval torture devices' im assuming. **

**also, to lanski12andkyosukenanbusucks, i dont appreciate you insulting my friends, as both of them are two of my favorite authors as well. it is rude, disrespectful, and un-called for. if you dont like their stories, dont read them. i tell that to people who hate me and my stories also. however, i think kyosuke and lanski can tell you what they think of the insults for themselves ^_^ now onto the chapter**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 16**

Takuya managed to unlock the door, then peered out into the corrider. As far as he could tell, it was empty. Clutching the machete tight in his hand, he made his way to room that contained Zoe. To his horror, it was locked from the inside, and the key to open it from the outside was nowhere to be found.

"Fuck..." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

He couldn't alert Ichigo of his presence, for he would surely kill Zoe before opening the door. That is, if she wasn't already dead...

"Don't think like that," he hissed to himself. "There's got to be a way...."

Just then, he heard the creaking of a door opening and whirled around to see if anyone was near him. However, it was not one of the chambers, but the door that led down to the basement itself. Takuya could hear the faint sound of footsteps descending the steps and making their way to the corrider. He fled back inside the room Mileena had been keeping him in and shut the door.

Since the room was soundproof, he couldn't tell where the person was heading. Whoever it was hopefully had the key in which he desperately needed.

"I'll be damned if I leave this hellhole without Zoe," Takuya growled, his knuckles white from his tight grip on the blade.

The door slowly opened, and Takuya hid behind it as it moved. He could see John enter the room, his face twisted with confusion.

"Mileena?" Not noticing Takuya, John shut the door and made his way over to the vacant chair.

Takuya suddenly lunged forward, hoping to decapitate John. Unfortunately, the filthy man had better reflexes than he thought and dodged at the last minute. He kicked Takuya, then jumped out of the way as Takuya swung the blade a second time.

"Where the fuck is Mileena?" John asked, going behind a table to keep Takuya away from him.

Takuya stepped forward, his eyes dark with vengeance. "She's dead."

John looked at him, horrified. "What the hell did you do to her?"

The brunette jerked his head at the Iron Maiden. "Look in there and see for yourself."

"You fucking bastard!" John hissed, grabbing hold of a saw.

"Now," Takuya began, slowly making his way over to him. "Where is the key?"

"What key? I don't know what you're talking about." John warily made his way to the Iron Maiden.

Takuya smirked. "Go ahead. Look inside. And you know exactly what key I'm talking about."

John touched the red button on the contraption to shut the heater off, then cautiously put his hand on the warm handle. Casting a nervous glance at Takuya, he yanked the door of the chamber open. He cried out when he saw Mileena, and nearly fell over a metal chair as he jumped away. Inside the Maiden, Mileena was impaled in numerous places, and a pool of blood streamed out of the chamber. Her eyes were nothing more than soggy white lumps hanging from their sockets, and patches of her skin was horribly charred. In other places there were large, bloody blisters that had popped from the heat and spikes, as well as lumps where her flesh had bubbled as it cooked.

"You sick fuck!" John screamed.

Takuya's eyes narrowed. "I'm the sick fuck? No, I think you're mistaken. I'm the one who simply killed the bitch in exchange for my fucking life. You're ones who lure people to this godforsaken island just for your own twisted pleasure and you have the indecency to call me sick?!"

John chuckled, then pulled a ring of keys from his pocket. He pulled a single key off and held up it for Takuya to see.

"Is this the key you're talking about? The one it'll take to get inside your girlfriend's room?"

"Give it to me!" Takuya jumped forward and swung his machete.

John ducked away, then promptly swallowed the key. "Good luck getting to her now! This is the only key to open the door and without it, you're fucked!"

Takuya looked at him with a sadistic smile. "Then it looks like I'll just have to cut it out of you."

John paled, realizing the foolish move he had just done. He held up the saw protectively, trying this best to fend off Takuya.

"Stay the fuck away from me or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Takuya threateningly began to make his way over. "Saw my arm off or something? Keep in mind that you have to drag that damn thing back and forth to cut something off. All I have to do is swing down my machete once and you'll be mutilated."

John looked around for a better weapon, then cursed. "Dammit, Mileena never has anything good around...."

"Sucks to be you now, doesn't it?" Takuya walked closer to him.

"Stay the hell away from me!" John jumped away from him.

However, Takuya pursued him and managed to tackle him to the ground. He punched John hard in the nose, then felt a squirt of blood spray onto his face. John cried out and attempted to slash at him with the saw, narrowly missing him by inches. Takuya hacked the machete downwards and chopped off the thumb and index finger on John's left hand. John screamed, dropping the saw has he clutched his maimed hand with his good one. Takuya then began to drag the bleeding man over to the same chair that he himself had been victim to not even ten minutes ago.

"Get your ass on it!" Takuya commanded.

"Fuck you!" John screeched, trying to back away.

Takuya swung the blade down again, this time lopping off two more fingers in the process. He punched John in the jaw, who spit a few teeth out of his bleeding mouth. By now, his pinky finger was the last one remaining on his left hand, and even that was only hanging by a thick piece of skin. Takuya grabbed him by the throat and pressed the machete against his spinal cord.

"Get on the chair," he growled. "Now."

John complied, sitting down onto the spiked chair. Although he was fully clothed and was not feeling it as harshly as Takuya had, it was still incredibly painful. Takuya immediately strapped his wrists down onto the armrests, fastening them so tightly that the points puntured into his flesh.

"Now to get that key out," Takuya said, holding the machete up.

"Getting the key won't do you any good," John scoffed. "In order to get into Ichigo's room, you need a password. And he's the only one who knows what it is."

Takuya looked at him incredulously. "I doubt it he's the only who knows. Now tell me the password."

"Screw you!"

"Fine, have it your way." With that, Takuya grabbed the dangling finger and ripped it off completely, letting it fall to the floor.

John screamed, the sounds echoing off the walls, yet unheard by anyone else. "Let me go!"

"Tell me the password," Takuya demanded.

"I don't know it!" He shot back.

Takuya shrugged. "Fine, I'll just have to get it out of you by some other means....I'll do it as I retrieve the key..."

_Meanwhile_

Zoe slowly opened her eyes, yet saw only darkness. Her body was cold, and her skin was prickled with goosebumps. She was aware that she was hanging upside down with a chain secured around her ankles. Blood was rushing to her head, and she could feel it aching as she tried to see in the complete darkness. After a moment, her heartbeat quickened as she remembered that Ichigo wasn't finished with her just yet. She closed her emerald eyes, the torment that had occurred not that long ago replaying in her head.

_"Stay fucking still," Ichigo had hissed into her ear._

_He had laid her down onto a cold metal table, then drew a knife. He used the knife to slice through the fabric of her jeans, rather than taking the time to yank them off. He then proceeded to tug her panties down to her ankles. Once he was done with that, he had unbuckled his own pants and climbed onto the table on top of her. Tears had begun to run down Zoe's face as Ichigo positioned himself between her legs. She had tried to block out the sounds of his grunts as he plunged deep inside her, or the heat from his sweaty body as he thrust back and forth. His fingers had slipped beneath her shirt, making their way to the cups of her bra, where he pinched her nipples._

_"Stop it!" Zoe finally had cried out after several endless minutes._

_She tried pushing him away, only to be slapped across the face, hard._

_"Shut up, bitch!" He was ramming into her harder, his face contorting as he drew closer._

_The blond had turned her head away in disgust as he emptied himself inside her. When he had finished, he gave her threatening look as he got off the table._

_"If you move, I'll cut your tits off with a chainsaw," he growled at her._

_Zoe remained frozen, then felt him wrap a thick metal chain around her ankles. Ichigo took the liberty of pulling her panties up, somewhat covering her up. A moment later, he had begun turning a crank. Zoe sobbed, feeling herself being hoisted up into the air._

_Ichigo smirked at her, then rammed his cock into her mouth while she was upside down. "Clean me up."_

_She had let out a choked sob, but complied, licking away the remaining drops of his semen. _

_"That's a good girl. You can take a nice little nap while I get things ready." With that, Ichigo had leaned down and punched her on the side of her head, rendering her unconscious._

Now that she had regained her senses, Zoe desperately tried to free herself. She managed to pull herself up by grabbing onto the chain, for her hands were not bound. However, she was still too far away to reach where it was wrapped around her ankles. With a defeated moan, she let herself fall back. She swung slightly, and her head ached even more from the blood rush.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" She whispered to herself.

Just then, a tiny door opened off to her right. Light poured into the tiny room, temporarily blinding her.

"What the-"

She was cut off by Ichigo's laugh.

"Like my little closet? That's where I keep my victims every now and again," he told her.

"Get ready for what?" She asked, already knowing the answer she was dreading.

Ichigo smirked. "You already know by the looks of it."

He pulled a chain from off to the side, and Zoe began to feel herself move. Attached to the chain was a pulley, which was slowly dragging her into the room Ichigo was in. The same room he had raped her in.

"Okay, now that I've had my fun, let's get this show on the road," he said happily.

The movement stopped and Zoe hung from the center of the room. She noticed a drain in the floor and swallowed in anxiety.

"Now...what to use..." Ichigo mused to himself, looking around at various tools he kept on tables. "Something that I don't use so much...."

"Please, just let me go," Zoe said miserably.

Ichigo walked over to her, a smile on his face. He then took her face between his hands and gave her a rough kiss on the lips. Zoe made a repulsed face and jerked her head away, pushing him with her arms.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. I forgot to secure your hands." Ichigo picked up a pair of metal handcuffs, then secured her wrists in front of her.

Zoe was a bit confused that he had not put them behind her back instead. However, she was not about to ask why.

"Now as I was saying...what am I gonna use?" Ichigo made his away around the room, scrutinizing his options.

"Fuck...." Zoe tried to tilt herself up to help with the blood rushing to the head.

The pierced man finally beamed. "Ah, perfect."

Alarmed, Zoe looked over to see what he had chosen. To her horror, in his hands he held a long, sharp scythe.

"Oh fuck! Stay the hell away from me!" She cried out.

Ichigo walked up to her, swinging the blade inches away from her face. Zoe screamed, cowering away from it as best as she could. The blade moved up to her shirt, where it proceeded to shred its way down. A moment later, Ichigo sliced one of her bra straps.

"Don't want anything getting in my way," he told her, cutting the shirt and bra away completely.

Ichigo rested the cold blade against her bare stomach, causing her to jump slightly. He rubbed the dull end up against her breasts, nudging them ever so slightly. By now Zoe was wearing only her panties and sneakers, and she shivered from the chilly temperature.

"But," he said, setting the scythe down. "I think I want one last round of fun before I begin."

Zoe felt a mixture of relief and disgust as he pulled his jeans down. Ichigo lowered her chain just enough so that she was level to his crotch. He grabbed the back of her head, entwining his fingers though her silky hair.

"Ready to suck me off again, bitch?" He asked with a chuckle.

Zoe sighed, closed her eyes and allowed him to ram his hardening cock into her mouth. She gagged as he thrusted into her, the awkward upside position making it no easier for her.

"Yeah.....that feels good..." Ichigo's breathing quickened.

The blond tried her best to ignore him, as well as his rough grip on her sore head. She fought back the tears and pictured Takuya's face.

_Takuya....please be okay..._

**dun dun dun! okay yeah, so zoe isnt getting killed just yet. so stay tuned for another bloody and perverted chapter, coming soon! and takuya is having a grand old time trying to get the password and key from john which we will see more of in the next chapter ^_^ so please review to tell me if you like the chapter, if you want to tell me off, or are just plain bored.**


	17. Chapter 17

**yeah sorry i couldnt update sooner. my head hasn't been working right lately (maybe i should get it checked out) so it took me a bit to get everything into play. so i hope you like this chapter and if not...then ill just have to live with it.**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 17**

"Now I'm gonna ask you again," Takuya said in a low voice. "What is the fucking password?"

"I'm not telling you, ya stupid shit!" John snapped.

Takuya shook his head in amusement, then lowered the machete right above John's good hand. He then proceeded to slowly bore the blade down into the thumb.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" John screamed, feeling the blade cut through the bone.

A moment later, there was a sickening pop and his thumb fell to the floor in a small pool of blood.

"Tell me the password," Takuya repeated.

"Fuck you!" John hissed, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Takuya rolled his eyes. "You are really only making it harder for yourself, you know."

He turned the crank on the side of the chair, making the spikes raise up even more. They pierced though John's clothing and into his flesh.

"Sonofabitch!" He screamed, only to feel his index finger cut through gradually. "No, don't!"

Takuya ignored him, boring down hard enough to cut if off completely. Instead of asking John the question again, he finished slicing off the defenseless fingers one by one. They lay in a pile on the floor, blood leaking out each one and the whiteness of the bones glimmering in the swaying light.

"You sick bastard!" John wailed, staring down at his bloody stumps in horror.

The brunette did not speak, but only changed the angle of the blade. He held it over one of John's mutilated hands and proceeded to shove it downwards right at the wrist. John's screams grew louder as the machete sliced though veins, tendons, and muscle. Takuya finally hit the bone and rammed it down as hard as he could. Blood gushed everywhere as John's hand separated from his arm completely.

"I'm gonna keep doing this until you tell me the damn password," Takuya growled. "So we can either do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. And so far, you've been too fucking stupid to do it the easy way."

Between the tears and swearing, John let out a small, sadistic laugh. "Why should I? Either way, you're not getting off this island. Your girl is probably dead by now anyway."

Takuya's eyes darkened and he dropped the machete. He then grabbed a hold of John's discarded saw and held it above the man's other wrist.

"Wait, what are you d-"

He was cut off as Takuya worked the saw back and forth at his wrist, slicing it off as a much slower pace than before. Blood sprayed in every direction, splashing onto Takuya's face. A vein was caught around the blade as it went from left to right, only to snap a second later.

"Tell me the fucking password!" Takuya shouted. "Tell me!"

"No!" Blood sprayed out of John's mouth in a mist.

Enraged, Takuya sawed away at his twitching hand more quickly. John's screams were ear-shattering as the blade began to scrape away at the bone. After another minute or so, the process was complete, and blood gushed out of his two stumps like twin geisers.

"Bad fucking move," John finally hissed. "I'll only die quicker with the blood loss....you stupid bastard...."

"Whatever," Takuya said nonchalantly, bringing the blade up to John's right elbow.

"Whatever?! You need it to get into that room!" John exclaimed.

The brunette shrugged, then sawed away at John's useless arm. Skin and bits of flesh flung in every direction with each drag of the blade, and John was wailing as if he was about to die. Takuya severed the arm completely, then went to do it to the other arm.

"Wait! I'll tell you!" The bleeding man shouted. "I'll tell you."

"Yes...but I need to make sure that you give me the right password," Takuya said icily.

"Fuck you!" John cried out, knowing that Takuya was not about to be tricked.

His left arm was hacked away soon enough, and the saw seemed to screech against the smoothness of the bone. After several useless pleas, John finally vomitted beside his chair, blood and bile gushing from his mouth like a waterfall. The crank on the chair was turned again, and by now the spikes were a good few inches through his flesh.

Takuya picked up the machete one last time and held it up. "Last chance. And I don't recommend lying to me."

"Or what?" John mocked, his eyes red.

"Or this." Takuya rammed the blade down into the man's lap, impaling his balls to the chair.

"FUUUUUCK!" John shrieked as loudly as he could. "Okay! Okay! I'll fucking tell you, you sick fucking asshole!"

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "The real password?"

"Yes, the real fucking password, you stupid fuck!" He barked.

Takuya smirked. "Knew that you'd finally see it my way."

Gritting his teeth against the agonizing pain, John gasped out the password. "You need to enter.... 86502T in order to unlock the door. There's a scanner-looking thing to the right of the door. All you need to do is... push the code into the buttons and not worry about the scanning part. Ichigo never installed it for that. When the password is in, use the key to unlock it. Make sure...the code is first....and not the key...or it won't work..."

"Repeat it to me," Takuya demanded, ripping John's shirt open.

"What are you going to do?!" John asked, terrified.

"Just do it!" The brunette snapped.

John swallowed, then repeated the password. "It's 86502T-"

No sooner was the answer out of his mouth, when Takuya began to carve the password right into John's chest with a scalpel.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! What the fuck are you doing?!" John exclaimed.

"Don't wanna risk forgetting it," Takuya told him.

He twisted and turned the tiny blade into the squirming man's flesh. Although it was not the greatest work he could've done, it was enough to make out the numbers and letter in the correct format. Time was not on his side and he knew that he had to hustle.

When he was done carving it into the man's skin, Takuya dragged the blade along in a circle, around the password. He then began to peel the skin away, cutting deep into John's flesh. John shook and thrashed in his chair, only for the spikes to pierce into him even deeper.

"Okay....got it!" Takuya pulled the bloodied chunk of flesh away, the password still ledgible through the slick blood.

"You crazy bastard!" John howled, looking down at his mutilated chest.

He could already feel himself slowly losing consciousness from the blood loss.

"And last but not least, the key," Takuya said in a low voice, picking up his machete.

"No, don't!" John pleaded, feeling the blade sink deep into his stomach.

_Meanwhile_

Ichigo thrusted his pulsating cock into Zoe's mouth one last time, grunting as he released his seed. Zoe choked on his fluids, yanking her head back to spit them out.

"You were supposed to swallow it, bitch." Ichigo didn't sound too upset, however.

He pulled his jeans back up and buckled them, a satisfied look on his face.

"Fucking pig," Zoe muttered.

Ichigo chuckled. "C'mon, that wasn't too bad. You know you liked it."

"Screw you!" She shot back.

"Think we already took care of that," he said, making his way to a large closet. "I wanna show you something before I begin."

"Show me what?" Zoe asked, dreading the answer.

Without replying, he yanked the door open, a sadistic smile on his face. The corpses of Zoe's friends came tumbling out, along with a few others she didn't recognize.

"Oh, my god!" She turned her head away, feeling the urge to vomit.

Zoe could clearly see J.P.'s mutilated stomach, Kouichi's crushed and eyeless head, Sera's broken body, Tommy's brains leaking from his head, Kouji's destroyed face, and the disgusting eaten away flesh on the back of Jasmine's neck. She also saw the dismemebered body of a young man, the burnt carcass of what looked like a woman, and decapitated body of another man.

"You sick bastard!" She screamed at Ichigo. "How many are there?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Dunno. Lost track after the first few hundred."

"Hundred?!" She looked at him, horrified.

"Yeah, we've been doing this for a few years. And since hardly any people know about this island, no one ever comes around. Even if someone reported anything 'suspicious', pigs are too damn lazy to come out here to investigate," he pointed out, walking back over to her.

"No, get away from me!" Zoe yelled at him.

He smirked. "I already gave you an extra ten minutes, so you should be grateful. But I can't wait any longer."

With that, he picked up his scythe, using one hand to turn a nearby crank. The chain holding Zoe up began to pull her up closer towards the ceiling.

"Let me down!" She pleaded with him.

"You know why I decided to hang you upside down?" He continued to turn the crank. "With the blood rushing to your head, you'll remain conscious for even longer. I don't really like it when my victims black out on me."

Tears were pouring from Zoe's closed eyes, and she tried to writhe herself free.

"Don't bother. You can't fucking get out of that thing no matter what," Ichigo taunted.

A few seconds later, he decided that she was high enough. He made his way over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips, his head level with hers.

"I'm really going to enjoy this," he said into her ear.

"No, please don't!" Zoe begged. "Please!"

He only smiled, then went behind her. Zoe was hyperventilating, and the fact that she couldn't see what he was going to do made it even more terrifying. She jumped, feeling as he traced her spine with the long, cold blade.

"Beautiful...." Ichigo licked his lips, then positioned the scythe right at the middle of her back.

"No, don't-"

Zoe was cut off as she felt him drag the blade sharply down her back. She screamed, feeling it rip into her flesh. Blood immediately began to pour down to her face, dripping off onto the floor. Ichigo slashed at her again, the blade shredding away at her creamy skin. Her blond hair was already turning crimson from the blood, and her screams only encouraged him to quicken his pace. He scraped at her a third time, this time at the back of her shoulder.

"Yes....scream for me," he growled.

The scythe cut into her again, and blood was showering to the floor at a rapid pace. The drain below her on the floor sucked the red fluid up, draining it away from sight.

After a few more slashes, Ichigo put the scythe down. Zoe was sobbing uncontrollably, the pain burning its way deep into her entire body. She turned her head slightly enough, just enough to see Ichigo retrieve two items. She screamed when she saw that he had lighter fluid in one hand, and a blowtorch in the other.

"For later," he said, placing them on a small table.

He then picked the scythe up once again, and resumed slicing away at her.

_Meanwhile_

Takuya pulled a slimy, bloody sack out of John's belly, revealing it to be his stomach. He puntured the organ with his scalpel, letting most of the acid seep onto the floor to prevent it from burning at his skin. Once the leaking had mostly ceased, he slit it open. Chunks of eaten away food fell onto John's lap, who was dying from his extensive wounds. Takuya was somewhat surprised that he had held on for so long.

"Where the fuck is it?" Takuya dug through the sack, knowing that the clock was ticking away.

A moment later, he felt a slick, metal object. He pulled it out, revealing it to be the key.

"Yes!" He pocketed the key, giving John one last smirk. "Tell Mileena I said 'hi'."

With that, he picked the machete up and hacked it down into John's nose, slicing it off completely. Before John had time to scream, Takuya rammed the blade up under his chin, though the bottom of his mouth, and into his brain. John convulsed for a second, then went limp in his seat, his eyes glazed over with death.

Picking up the chunk of skin, Takuya went to the door and opened it. He walked over to the room that Zoe was in, noting the scanner to the right of the door.

"Okay, let's get this thing open," he muttered to himself, holding the machete between his legs.

He used one hand to hold up the piece of skin, then used the other to type in the password. After a quiet beep, he heard a soft clicking noise. He then dug into his pocket to retrieve the key, jamming it into the door. For a second, it wouldn't turn, and Takuya's heart sank as the thought of it being the wrong key entered his mind. However, it turned a moment later, unlocking the door.

Takuya twisted the knob and cracked it open, the sound of Zoe's heart-wrenching screams immediately filling his ears. He shoved the door in completely, rushing in with the machete gripped tightly in his hand.

**okay, you might kill me for stopping the chapter here...BUT you will forgive me when the next chapter comes out (i hope) it will be one of the bloodiest, goriest, cringe-worthy (once again, i hope) chapters of all! so stay tuned and please let me know how you liked this chapter. and i hoped that john's death was gruesome enough **

**also, i will admit that for zoe's torture, i got it straight from the movie hostel 2. i saw the scene and just thought it was amazing. however, in the movie, the person doing it to the girl, was a woman. the woman laid into a bathtub, naked, right below the girl. that way when she sliced her up, the blood would shower onto her. but i didnt want to add that part cuz i didnt want to copy the entire thing. the scene was fucking awesome though and i recommend watching it (even if the rest of the movie wasnt so great) ^_^ so on that note, byez!**


	18. Chapter 18

**get ready for a really really long gory chapter ^_^ and for the record, this is the longest chapter i have EVER written for any story. so yay!**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 18**

Ichigo whirled around just in time to see Takuya lunging at him with the machete. He jumped back, turning a metal table over in front of him for protection.

"What the fuck?!" Ichigo stared at him in shock. "How the hell did you get out?"

Takuya ignored the question, for he was too busy staring at his girlfriend's blood-covered body. Zoe weakly looked over at him, giving him the relief that she was still alive.

"Zoe!" He gingerly touched her crimson cheek. "Oh, god. I gotta get you-"

"Takuya, look out!" She suddenly cut him off.

The brunette fell backwards just as Ichigo swung his scythe at him. The blade grazed his forearm, but only deep enough for a thin ribbon of blood to seep out. Ichigo attempted to slice at him again, only for Takuya to duck away from it. In retaliation, Takuya rammed his machete deep into Ichigo's foot, pinning him to the floor.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! You fucking prick!" Ichigo dropped his scythe, trying to pull the blade out.

As soon as he did, Takuya tackled him onto a rectangular wooden frame, which was tilted slightly downwards. There was a roller at each end, along with twin metal cuffs. Ichigo grunted as he hit the back of his head against the splintery wood, then felt Takuya drive his fist into his jaw. He tried to slice at Takuya with the machete, which was clutched in his hand. However, Takuya stopped him mid-swung, grabbing his wrist tightly. He twisted it so painfully that Ichigo had no choice but to drop the weapon.

"Get offa me!" Ichigo hissed, lashing out at Takuya with his other hand.

He managed to punch Takuya in the cheek, right below his left eye. Takuya seemed not to feel the blow, for he simply drove his own fist into Ichigo's nose without so much as a flinch. Ichigo's head slammed into the wood again, rendering him disoriented for a brief moment. Takuya took this chance to restrain Ichigo's arms above his head, strapping them into the metal cuffs. He then climbed off of Ichigo, and fastened his ankles to the other roller at the end of the device.

"Shit! Get me off of this fucking thing!" Ichigo exclaimed, clearly terrified of the contraption.

Instead, Takuya made his way over to Zoe, who was shaking and beginning to black out.

"Takuya...." She turned her head, her emerald eyes boring into his chocolate ones. "Get me down from this thing...."

He nodded nervously, spotting the crank nearby. Turning it as quickly as he could, he watched as Zoe was gradually lowered back to the floor. As she drew nearer to the ground, she leaned up as best as she could to keep her head from hitting it.

"Come on, hurry up," Takuya muttered to the crank, impatient.

After what seemed like forever, Zoe was finally lowered to ground, where she laid unmoving.

"Zoe!" Takuya rushed over to her, cradling her in his arms. "Come on, wake up!"

"I'm awake," she told him. "Just....get the chain off me."

Setting her down, he reached over and unlocked the chain that was around her ankles. He unbound it, then tossed it away, gathering her into his arms once again.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" He tried to wipe some of the blood out of her face.

"What do you think I did, you idiot?" Ichigo called over. "Now be a good little boy and get me off this. If you don't then I'm sure Rei will be coming down to hack you into pieces with a fucking chainsaw. So I advise you to take the easier way out."

Takuya laid Zoe down, then rushed over to Ichigo. "You fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill you!"

He punched the restrained man in the face, his blood boiling from rage.

Just as Takuya was about to do it a second time, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Zoe standing behind him, panting.

"Don't...do it," she gasped.

"But Zoe, he-"

Zoe cut him off, pressing her lips against his. "Just don't....."

"But why?!" Takuya looked like he was going to kill Ichigo.

"Because...." She fell to her knees. ".....I want to...."

Takuya cursed, pulling his shirt off. He yanked it down over Zoe's head, helping her get her arms through as well. Her blood immediately soaked it though, and it clung to her back like a second skin.

"Zoe...you can't...look at you," he softly argued. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna bleed to death, now would you?" Ichigo mocked. "Now get me off this thing. It's fucking uncomfortable."

Takuya glared at him. "Would you shut the hell up?"

"No," he replied monotonely.

"Dickhead," Takuya muttered.

Zoe reached up and took her boyfriend's face between her hands. "Please, Takuya. Let me do it. After everything he's done, just let me do this one thing."

Takuya hesitated, then sighed. He nodded, helping her stand up.

"Alright....But as soon as you're done, we get the hell outta here."

Zoe gave him a grateful smile, along with a quick hug. Takuya was careful not to press his arms into her injuries, and let go of her a moment later.

"Okay....I'll just sit here for a front row seat," he said in a slightly amused voice, sitting down on a metal stool with a red cushion.

Ichigo snorted. "Oh, wow. I'm really scared."

"You should be," Zoe replied, looking around.

Takuya shifted gaze and nearly fell off his seat as he noticed the bodies of his friends in the corner.

"What the fuck....." He slowly made his way over to them, feeling the urge to throw up.

Like Zoe, he could see all of their sickening injuries, their blood and organs mixing together in a horrifying mass. He swallowed back the bile that had risen from his churning stomach. Zoe walked over to him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I can't believe this...." Takuya shook his head. "Why the fuck would anyone do this?"

"Maybe 'cause it's something exciting to do," Ichigo offered.

Takuya cast an infuriated glance at him. "I'd shut up if I were you. You're in no position to make smart-ass comments."

"Do you honestly think I'm afraid of you?" Ichigo scoffed. "If you do, then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

"You fucking-"

Zoe held Takuya back, wrapping her arms around his waist to keep him from slaughtering the man.

"Takuya, don't. I've got this, remember?" Zoe asked.

The brunette relaxed, letting out an aggravated sigh. "....Yeah...."

He cast another glance at his friends' mutilated bodies, letting out a shudder. Zoe wiped the tears from her eyes and buried her face in his chest.

"I just....can't believe they're gone..." Takuya said shakily.

"Neither can I," Zoe replied sadly. "At least...they can't suffer anymore..."

Takuya sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well if you're gonna get your little revenge, then do it already," Ichigo said impatiently. "Haven't got all friggen day, you know."

Zoe made her way back over to him. "I highly doubt that you have anything else to do."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, then looked at Takuya. "So, how'd you get out anyway?"

Takuya smirked, setting himself down onto the stool once again. "Take a guess."

"I don't play guessing games," Ichigo shot back. "Now fucking tell me."

"How do you think I did it? Your dumb girlfriend wanted to fuck me, I convinced her to let me off the stupid chair she put me on-"

"Is that why you have blood on the back of your jeans?" Ichigo interrupted with chuckle. "Haha, love that chair."

Zoe frowned, looking at Takuya's jeans. "Oh my god!"

"It's alright," Takuya told her. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just a little blood," he said.

Reassured, Zoe began to look around in search of a weapon.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So what did you do to Mileena? Knock her out or something?"

"I threw her into the Iron Maiden and cooked her alive," Takuya replied nonchalantly.

"What?!" For the first time, Ichigo showed geniune surprise. "Y-you fucking put her in that thing?!"

Takuya smiled. "And then John decided to come in. I put him in the same chair I was in, tortured him for the password, and got the key so that I could get in here."

Ichigo groaned in frustration. "That stupid cocksucker! I should've known better than to give him the keys!"

"Hey, worked out for me," Takuya said.

"This is bullshit!" Ichigo struggled against his restraints. "Get me off this godforsaken thing!"

A moment later, Zoe walked over towards him with a few items in her hands. Ichigo paled when she dropped them onto a nearby table, revealing one of them to be a pair of pliers.

"W-what are you going to do with those?" He stuttered.

The blond didn't answer him, but simply looked down. Blood was streaming down her legs and puddling around her, and her slashed up back felt as though it was on fire.

"Zoe, are you sure you're okay to do this?" Takuya asked, alarmed with the amount of blood.

Zoe nodded, then picked up the pliers. She silently made her way in front of Ichigo, who was thrashing wildly on the wooden contraption. Without a word, she held the pliers up to his eyebrow, and gripped one of his piercings between the two prongs.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo cried out.

Zoe stared at him for a second, expressionless. However, it quickly turned into a sadistic smile and she yanked the pliers back as hard as she could.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Ichigo screamed as he felt the ring rip through his flesh, leaving behind a good-sized gash on his eyebrow. "You fucking bitch!"

Takuya looked at his girlfriend, somewhat shocked that she had come up with something like that. "Damn...."

He looked at the device that Ichigo was lying on, just as Zoe closed the pliers around a second eyebrow ring. She jerked it out, taking out a huge chunk of skin in the process. As Ichigo's wails rang through his ears, Takuya noticed a small crank on the side of the contraption. With a smirk, he began to turn it.

"Hey!" Ichigo felt his arms and legs tighten as the rollers moved.

He knew all too well what this device did, and unfortunately for him, so did Takuya and Zoe.

"I think I've seen pictures of this before," Takuya said to Zoe. "It's called 'The Rack' and it's supposed to stretch the victim until their joints dislocate and tear."

Zoe smiled at this fact, and happily gripped yet another ring with the pliers. She ripped it out as hard as she could, getting squirted with blood in the process.

"You fucking assholes!" Ichigo angrily howled at them.

By now, his left eyebrow was completely torn apart and ringless. Zoe moved onto his right one and repeated the process. This time, she pulled at the first one painfully slow. Ichigo wailed as the ring bit through his skin, stretching it slightly. Zoe yanked it out a moment later, leaving behind yet another gash.

Takuya turned the crank a bit more, and Ichigo could feel his limbs tighten up against the Rack even more. Within seconds, Zoe had successfully removed all of his eyebrow piercings. To his horror, she made her way down to his nose, where he had a ring in each nostril, as one as one in the middle.

"Dude, I think you went way overboard with the piercings," Takuya said with a laugh.

Zoe took hold of one of the rings, gripping it with the pliers. She yanked out as hard as she could, not only ripping out the ring, but also a good sized chunk of his nostril as well.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Ichigo thrashed wildly, blood gushing down his face in rivers. "You fucking bitch!"

The blond ripped out the ring in his other nostril, getting sprayed with a small amount of blood in the process. She got ready to pull out the middle ring just as Takuya wound the crank up even more. Ichigo could feel his limbs begin to stretch to their limits just as Zoe viciously jerked his last nose piercing out.

Blood squirted from his ruined nose, and Zoe didn't seem to be finishing up anytime soon. She positioned the pliers at his lips, where a single ring hung from in the middle. He also had a stud at each corner of his lower lip. Zoe roughly yanked the silver ring out, cutting his lip severely in the process.

"Stop it!" He screamed, spraying blood onto her. "Just fucking stop it!"

Zoe ignored him as she took hold of one of the studs. Her eyes gleamed with maliciousness as she yanked it out as hard as she could. Ichigo tried to flail, only to be restrained by the device. He could feel it tightening even more so and his limbs began to stretch a bit painfully.

"Are you enjoying this?" Zoe spoke for the first time since she had started. "Do you like suffering like your victims?"

"You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!" He yelped as his second stud was sharply jerked out.

Takuya wound the crank up a bit more. "Don't fucking call my girlfriend a bitch."

Zoe smiled down at Ichigo, satisfied with his mutilated face. She set the pliers back down onto the table. Ichigo inwardly let out a sigh of relief, only to gasp in horror a second later. Zoe was now holding up a nail gun.

"I figured that since I ruined all your piercings, I'll make it up to you," she said quietly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he tried to keep the blood from seeping into them. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're about to find out," she replied.

With that, she pinched his right eyebrow between her thumb and index finger, pulling it up as much as she could. A moment later, she pulled the trigger on the gun and shot a nail right through his eyebrow.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" His screams echoed off the walls.

Takuya chuckled, clearly intrigued with the man's anguish. He turned the crank ever so slightly, making it extremely uncomfortable for Ichigo. Zoe did it once more to that eyebrow, then repeated the process with his left one.

"Y-you f-fucking bitch!" Blood seeped into his eyes, blinding him momentarily.

"Hey, Zoe. Look at this," Takuya whispered.

"What are you two talking about?!" Ichigo demanded, unable to see what they were up to. "Tell me!"

Zoe chuckled and Ichigo could feel his jeans being cut off his legs by the machete.

"Since you like having your pants off, I decided to take the liberty of getting them off for you," Zoe told him.

Within seconds, they had been completely cut away, as well as his boxers. He was blinking profusely, struggling to regain his sight.

"I've also decided to give you a taste of your own medicine," she added.

Ichigo laughed through the pain. "By all means, feel free to fuck me."

"Oh, I'm not exactly going to fuck you," Zoe whispered.

"This is," Takuya told him, holding up a long, thick, metallic rod.

Ichigo's eyes nearly bulged out when he realized that it was as hot as an iron.

"No, please don't! Noooooo!" His screams shattered their eardrums as Takuya violently shoved the searing metal piece up his ass. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

It took a moment to slide all the way inside, burning his flesh in the process. Once it had entered completely, he could feel it cooking his rectum at a leisurely pace. He thrashed and wailed, the pain more excrutiating than anything else he had ever experienced. Takuya and Zoe exchanged sadistic smirks, then resumed what they were doing. The brunette wound the crank up so much that Ichigo's arms began to pull out from their sockets. Zoe grasped his lower lip and shot it three times with the nail gun.

"Oh, I forgot about this," she mused, noticing the metal rod through the bridge of his nose.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Stop it! Just fucking stop it!" Ichigo pleaded.

The blond felt a small tug at her heart, his pleas softening her expression. However, after she glanced at her friends' corpses, the feeling immediately dissipated. She picked the pliers up once more and violently yanked the rod out of his nose, destroying a large chunk of the cartilidge.

Takuya turned the crank again, this time successfully popping both Ichigo's arms and legs from their sockets. Ignoring the man's screams, he excitedly retrieved a tiny scalpel.

"Zoe, do you mind if I do something?" He asked.

The blond picked up a large pair of clippers. "Go ahead."

Takuya leaned over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks."

With that, he furiously dug the scalpel in next to Ichigo's right eyeball, trying his best to scrape it from the socket. As Ichigo screamed, Zoe brought the clippers to his crotch. She took hold of his limp cock, squeezing it lightly between the blades of the clippers.

"Noooooooooo!" Ichigo shouted.

Zoe slammed the blades shut, chopping off his manhood. Blood squirted everywhere and Takuya finally managed to pop Ichigo's eyeball out. Ichigo was suffering from his burnt rectum, his castration, his torn joints, his missing eye, and his various nail wounds. He convulsed, vomitting onto himself as he did so.

Takuya and Zoe backed away slightly, watching him with utter fascination.

"Should we finish him off?" Zoe asked.

Takuya shook his head. "No, he's pretty much dead. Let him suffer till he dies."

Ichigo choked and gurgled on a mixture of blood and stomach acid, before finally relaxing. His single eye glazed over slightly and his fingers uncurled.

Zoe fell into Takuya's arms, shaking. Although satisfied, she knew nothing would ever replace their friends. Takuya held her as she cried, her tears wetting his bare chest. He kissed her forehead, stroking her blood-soaked hair.

"We gotta go," he whispered into her ear. "Rei is still lurking around somewhere."

Zoe nodded, wiping her eyes. Takuya handed her the machete, then retrieved an extra one off a nearby table.

"For protection," he told her. "Let's get out of here."

Takuya took her hand and began to lead her out of them room. As they made their way out the door, Zoe cast one last glance at the mutilated corpse of Ichigo, as well as the others. She sighed, and left the room once and for all.

**yeah im sorry it was soooooo daaaaaaaaaamn loooooong. i was on a roll and didnt want to divide ichigo's torture into two chapters. im hoping to finish this up soon, and get on with my life! so let me know how you like this chapter and if you enjoyed ichigo's death ^_^ cuz i know i loved writing it...hehe, bastard got raped with a hot iron! tried to make it the most gruesome death of all....**


	19. Chapter 19

**sorry it took so long to update, but hey better late than never, right? this chapter is long like the one before it, but whatever....so enjoy ^_^**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 19**

Takuya pulled his room key from his pocket, then unlocked their door.

"I want you to jump in the shower and then we'll get out of here," Takuya said, dragging Zoe into the room with him.

He locked it, then barricaded the door with the dresser, refusing to take any chances.

"I know that there's two of us and only of one of her, but I don't want to take any chances," he told her.

"Shouldn't we just get out of here?" Zoe asked.

Takuya shook his head. "No, with your back like that, I want you to clean up a bit so I can at least bandage it up in the meantime. We can hold Rei off for a little while."

Zoe shrugged and stripped her blood-soaked clothes off, then made her way into the bathroom. As she waited for the water to heat up, she took a good look at herself in the mirror. Her skin was stained red from her own blood and her hair was matted to her head. She sighed, looking away from the image. A moment later, she stepped into the shower and let the steamy water wash away the mess.

She closed her eyes, letting the water mix in with her tears as the memory of her friends flashed through her mind. Her body was shaking and she did her best to ignore the haunting images.

Takuya was in the room, not really caring about packing up all of their stuff. He simply pulled his spotted jeans off, tossing them aside in favor for a fresh pair, as well as a pair of boxers. As he pulled them on, he glanced out the window to see if Rei was perhaps walking along the beach. From what he could see, there was no one in sight.

"She's probably somewhere inside this damn hotel," he muttered to himself, pulling on a clean t-shirt.

Takuya grabbed another one of his shirts, ripping it apart into thick shreds. He then brought out one of Zoe's shirts, as well as a pair of shorts for her.

"Wish I had a damn gun on me," he complained.

Five minutes later, Zoe stepped into the room, wrapped up in a towel. She didn't speak, but simply began to get dressed.

"Wait, let me see your back," Takuya told her.

She moved her hair off her back and draped it over her shoulder. Takuya looked at the damage and cringed at what he saw. Although most of the bleeding had slowed down, rivlets continued to stream from her wounds. There were about a dozen cuts altogether.

"Holy shit...." He began to wrap the shredded bits of his shirt around her as a make-shift bandage.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Zoe asked somberly.

Takuya sighed. "It could be worse. You're lucky he didn't get far enough in to puncture any of your organs."

"Yeah," she replied unenthusiatically.

"You alright?" He raised an eyebrow.

Zoe looked down. "I'm fine. Let's just hurry up so we can get out of here. I don't want to stick around any longer than we have to."

The brunette nodded, then quickly finished bandaging her wounds. Zoe then anxiously pulled her clothes on, her heart beating a mile per minute.

"You think she's nearby?" She asked.

"Don't know," Takuya said, grabbing his machete and handing her the other one. "She might for all we know."

The blond stared at the barricaded door, uneasy by the silence outside. "What if she has a gun?"

"Then we might be screwed," he told her blatantly. "But maybe if we're lucky, she hasn't left her room yet."

"Yeah, she did mention that she wanted to shower and relax for a little while," Zoe added.

Takuya gripped the handle of the blade tighter. "We should just book it outside and get the hell out of here."

Zoe thought for a moment, then groaned. "We forgot to find the keys."

"Keys? What keys?" Takuya asked, confused.

"The keys to get us off this damn island. Whether they're to John's boat or the jet-skis, we don't have either one."

Takuya mentally slapped himself. "Fuck! I gotta go back down there."

"You? What about me?" Zoe asked.

Takuya shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous. I want you to stay here until I get back."

"No," she firmly replied. "Don't expect me to just sit here while you go off on your own and possibly get killed. Rei could sneak up behind you and try something."

"But Zoe-"

"No," she cut him off. "We go together. That way if she does show up, we have a better chance of fending her off."

Takuya scowled. "....Oh, fine. But stay behind me."

As he moved the dresser away from the door, Zoe took a deep breath.

"If we do run into her....What are we going to do?" She asked.

Takuya paused, then replied without looking at her. "I don't know about you, but I'm out for revenge. I'm not letting her get away with this."

Zoe nodded in agreement, then waited for him to finish moving the piece of furniture. When he was done, he unlocked the door and glanced at her.

"Be careful getting out. I'll go first."

Takuya cautiously pushed the door open, peeking his head out to see if she was waiting nearby. The corrider was completely empty and absent of all sound.

"Looks clear," he told her, moving aside.

Zoe left the room, gently pulling the door closed behind her. She looked up and down the hallway nervously.

Takuya took hold of her free hand and began to lead her down towards the lobby. "I want Rei to show up, only not by surprise."

They hurriedly made their way through the lobby, then headed in the direction of the basement. The pair continually looked around to see if Rei had shown up. So far, there was no sign of her.

"Alright, let's go this way," Takuya said, pulling her along.

They finally came to the door, which was slightly ajar. Pushing it open, they held their breath in fear of an attack. To their relief, all remained silent in the dreary stairwell. Takuya flicked the lightswitch on, then began to descend the rickity steps.

"Okay, we just have to go to the room where John is," Takuay whispered. "You may want to stay outside though...it's kind of gruesome."

Zoe held onto his hand a bit tighter. "No, I'll stay with you. I don't want Rei to catch either of us by surprise."

"Yeah, true...." He led her down the musty corrider, where the lights flickered slightly.

"Which room was it?" Zoe asked.

Takuya thought for a moment, then sighed. "The one right there...."

They hesitated for a brief second, then cautiously made their way inside. No one was waiting for them in the room, other than John's mutilated corpse.

"Oh god...." Zoe covered her mouth and stared at the man in shock.

Takuya closed the door tightly, not wanting Rei to suddenly jump in with a chainsaw. He then made his way over to the set of keys that John had discarded onto the floor. Zoe turned away from John's body, her stomach churning.

Takuya gave her a weak smile. "You were able to castrate Ichigo, but you can't look at a dismembered body?"

Zoe threw him a hurt look, then dropped her gaze.

"You know I was only kidding, right?" Takuya dropped the ring of keys into his pocket, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are we going to do about....them?" Zoe finally asked.

The brunette looked confused, then caught on to what she was saying. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to leave them here for now. We'll alert the authorities when we get back, because if we move the bodies we could get into trouble for messing with a crime scene. It sucks to leave our friends like this, but we have no choice."

"Yeah, you're right....Well, let's go then," Zoe replied.

Takuya carefully opened the door again, this time jumping back away from the blade of an axe.

"You fuckers!" Rei screamed, running into the room. "I'll kill you for what you've done!"

"Kill us for what _we've _done?!" Takuya ducked away from the blade, shoving Zoe aside. "What about _you_, ya crazy bitch?!"

Rei stood there, panting and covered with a layer of sweat. Her clothes were stained and soaked with blood.

"I found Ichigo...." She hissed, her eyes wild. "I hope you fucking enjoyed yourselves....."

Takuya held his machete up protectively. "Put the axe down. There's two of us and only one of you."

"Screw you!" Rei screamed. "You don't scare me! I was able to take down your friend, and he was probably around two hundred and fifty fucking pounds!"

"Yeah well, you caught him by surprise," Zoe said icily. "If he had known what you were up to, he would've thrown your ass out the window."

Rei glared at Zoe, her body shaking. "You did that to Ichigo, didn't you?! Didn't you?!"

"Yes, I did," the blond calmly replied.

"Then I'll kill you first!" She lunged forward, swinging her axe as she did so.

Before she could slice it into Zoe however, Takuya had jumped forward and stabbed Rei through the back with his blade. Rei gasped, her eyes widening. She let the axe clatter to the ground, and blood began to seep from her mouth.

Takuya didn't hesitate to make his next move. He viciously yanked the blade out of Rei and grabbed her, slamming her down onto a metal table. Rei tried to sit up, only to be brutally shoved and held down by him. Zoe took this opportunity to fasten the girl's wrists and ankles to the table, tightening them enough to cause great discomfort.

"Let me go!" Rei gasped, blood spraying from her mouth. "W-what are you doing?!"

"What do you think?" Takuya hissed.

Rei struggled against her restraints, crying out in despair as she did so.

"You won't be getting up any time soon," Zoe told her. "I made sure of that."

"Bitch!" Rei screamed at her.

Zoe's emerald eyes narrowed and she slapped her across the face as hard as she could. "Don't call me that again."

An angry red mark began to form on Rei's cheek, and she glared up at Zoe with sheer hatred.

"So what are you gonna do to me, huh?" She scoffed.

"You'll find out," Takuya interjected.

With that, he handed Zoe a pair of pliers, then grabbed a second set for himself.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Zoe asked him, eyeing the tool.

Takuya leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. She made a horrified face a moment later.

"Really?" She asked.

"What?" Rei demanded. "What the fuck are you going to do?!"

"Okay," Zoe replied to Takuya's suggestion, completely ignoring the girl.

Before Rei knew it, her mouth was being held open by a metallic object, much like a dentist's mouth prop. She couldn't bite down, and her mouth was left to hang open, completely at the mercy of her captors. Takuya through her a sadistic smile, then lowered his pliers into her gaping mouth. Rei screamed as she felt him secure one of her teeth between the two prongs, gently jiggling it.

"You know, I've never had a tooth pulled before," Takuya speculated. "But I heard that it's hurt like hell. Especially when you don't have any novocaine...."

He began to twist and turn at her tooth, causing it to become excruitiatingly agonizing. At the same time, Zoe had let her own pliers close down onto the very edge of Rei's thumbnail. She gripped it tightly, letting the nail crack a bit under the pressure. Rei's wails rang through their ears and blood was soon gushing from her gums around the tooth.

"Alright, here we go," Takuya said to her.

He then jerked her tooth out as hard as he could, just as Zoe yanked her pliers as hard as she could, ripping Rei's nail off completely. Blood leaked from Rei's finger and dripped onto the table, and the blood from her mouth seeped over her lips.

"Now that wasn't too bad, now was it?" Takuya taunted her.

"Nope, not at all," Zoe added in a mockingly sweet voice.

The brunette secured the bloody pliers around another one of Rei's helpless teeth, slowly twisting it in his hold. Zoe gripped onto the nail of Rei's index finger, a tiny smile across her face.

"You know that this all could've been avoided, right?" She asked the squirming girl. "But you just had to disembowel our friend, didn't you?"

A second later, she violently yanked the fingernail off. Rei screamed even louder than before, feeling her tooth being jerked out of her mouth soon after. Takuya chuckled at her pain, then continued on with his torture.

Fifteen agonizing minutes later, Rei was completely nailess and toothless. Blood was pooled around her head from where it had gushed from her mouth, and there was a puddle dripping onto the floor from her hands. She was shaking, the pain worse than anything else she had ever been experienced.

"Now that that's done, we should make sure that you don't get an infection." Takuya pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "This should do the trick."

Zoe took a step back and watched as her poured the liquid over Rei's fingers, who in return yelped out in pain. Her fingers curled and uncurled from the burning sensation and tears streamed from her closed eyes. They immediately snapped open however, when Takuya dumped the alcohol into her destroyed mouth. She choked and gurgled on the liquid, a bloody mixture of it spewing out as a result.

"That's better, isn't it?" Takuya teased her. "Now you won't get an infection. Though you deserve to die from one very slowly."

"Too bad we don't have time for that," Zoe added.

Takuya loomed over Rei's face, a smirk playing on his lips. "Or we could just let the maggots finish you off."

Rei sobbed through the device, trying to desperately free herself from her bonds.

"But I think something else will do just fine," Takuya said, moving away from her. "Zoe, do you mind cutting her clothes off?"

Without a word, the blond nodded and retrieved the machete he had originally given to her. She then proceeded to slice the blade through Rei's clothing, starting with her jeans.

Takuya used two of his fingers to hold Rei's right eye open, not allowing her to fuse her lids closed. Rei struggled to blink, writhing against the cold blade of the machete as it grazed her skin. Once her jeans had been cut away completely, and her eye was beginning to dry out, Takuya tilted the bottle of alcohol and let the liquid drip into her eye. She yelped, trying her best to blink, the alcohol burning at her cornea.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" She could feel it searing at her sensitive eye, the intensity of it blinding her.

Takuya let out a soft laugh, then released his hold on her eye, only to move to her left one.

"Noooo!" Rei screeched, her damaged eye closed tightly.

He ignored her pleas and let the alcohol seep into her eye, just as Zoe cut the girl's shirt away. Rei shrieked louder, blood spraying out of her mouth in a mist. She squirmed and tried to jerk her head out of Takuya's grasp, all the while her second cornea being severely burned. The alcohol mixed with her tears, which puddled around her head with the blood.

Seconds later, Takuya moved the bottle away, while Zoe quickly cut away at Rei's bra and panties. Rei turned her head to the side as she whimpered in pain, both of her eyes fused shut.

Takuya sighed. "I think it's time we wrap things up, don't you, Zoe?"

His girlfriend nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready to finish what we've started."

Rei screamed curses at them, most of them incoherent due to her ruined mouth. She couldn't see what they were up to, nor did she want to. Takuya scanned his eyes across the room, looking for the tool to finish the job. Something in particular caught his eye and he smiled with malevolence. He made his way over to the object, then gripped the cold metal.

"This should do," he said softly.

As he walked back over, Zoe frowned. "What do you plan on doing with that?"

"You'll see," he replied nonchalantly. "There was a reason why I asked you to cut her clothes away."

Takuya studied the long pole he held in his hand, then smiled. One end of it was jagged and rusted, perfect for what he had in mind. He unfastened Rei's legs, climbing onto the table. Rei groaned, feeling her legs being pushed up, her knees touching her chest. A moment later, she realized what he was about to do.

"Nooooo!"

Her wails echoed off the walls as Takuya forcefully rammed the pointed end of the metal straight up her ass. He grunted, using all of his strength to get the entire length into her. Zoe stared at the view, filled with a mixture of repulsion and fascination.

"That's what you get for ruining our fucking lives!" Takuya shouted, thrusting the metal deeper into her rectum.

Blood gushed out as the pole punctured its way through her organs, gradually making its way up through her body. Rei screamed so loud that Takuya and Zoe thought their eardrums would burst. She convulsed as it pierced through her intestines, rising up to her stomach.

Takuya shoved it up further, gritting his teeth. Blood was pouring from Rei destroyed rectum, spilling out around the pole. As the metal punctured into her stomach, she turned her head and promptly vomitted. It sprayed all along the table, as well as the neaby wall. Takuya gave her a disgusted look, then pushed the metal even deeper. A moment later, Zoe took hold of the pole and began to help him push it in.

Soon, Rei could no longer scream, for the object was so far up inside her body, it was beginning to exit from her throat.

"One last shove, okay?" Takuya said to Zoe.

She nodded, her grip tightening a bit. With exasperated groans, they shoved the pole up as hard as they could. The end of it shot out of Rei's gaping mouth, where its somewhat rusted point glimmered in the light. Rei's eyes fluttered, then glazed over with death.

Takuya sighed, releasing his hold on the metal object. He hopped down from the table, and wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. At the same time, Zoe fell into his arms. She began to sob into his chest, her tears wetting his shirt. Takuya sank to the ground, holding her close.

He gave one last glance at Rei's corpse, then closed his eyes as he stroked Zoe's hair. He didn't know it at first, but he too, was crying.

**okay, just one more chapter and im done with this story! yay! *jumps up and down* i hope you liked Rei's death =3 . ive noticed that with many people, they can deal with watching someone getting chopped into pieces. but as soon as you mess with someones teeth and fingernails, they cringe and squirm. and i've gotten alcohol into my eye before and it hurt like a bitch, so i also figured that it would be okay to use that as part of the torture. if you review, then i will give you a special brownie!**

**special thanks to Royal Court Jester (you're the greatest and get an extra special brownie ^_^)**


	20. Chapter 20

**here is the very last chapter of the story. if anyone is upset on how i ended it...sorry. but i only wanted to make this a somewhat short story (which i failed miserabally at) so i figured that i could end it this way. dont like it...too bad! haha just kidding. but i hope you like this chapter and the end of this story ^_^ also, i have exciting news at the end of the chapter!**

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter 20**

_Two days later_

Takuya sat on the edge of Zoe's bed, using one hand to stroke his girlfriend's soft hair. In his other hand he held that day's newspaper, though his vision was too clouded with tears to read much of it.

"Mmmm....Takuya?"

The brunette looked over at Zoe, who was beginning to stir awake. Her back was was covered in array of thick white bandages, which in turn concealed the many stitches she had received. She had been released from the hospital the night before, groggy and stricken with grief. Although he had no serious injuries himself, Takuya had been advised to stay at the hospital for a few hours to make sure there was no internal damage.

"Hey," he said softly. "How are you doing?"

Zoe gave him a weak smile, slowly sitting up. "I'm alright I guess......"

Takuya nodded in understanding, turning his attention back onto the newspaper. "That's good."

"What's that?" The blond rested her head on his shoulder, then let out a somber sigh. "The paper I see...."

"Yeah...."

"Have you read it yet?" She asked him.

Takuya wrapped an arm around her, setting the newspaper in his lap. "No, not much of it."

"Well, we might as well do it right now...." Zoe told him, her voice trailing off.

_**The Shibuya Times ************************************************** November 14, 2009**_

_**More Than 500 Bodies Found in Hotel**_

_Authorities are still rummaging through through the hotel located on the Cypris Islands. So far, they have recovered over 200 rotted corpses, as well as a few hundred skeletons, several of them intact. Although the island is not well-known, it was deemed as Cyrpis Islands, and was purchased by an unknown couple decades ago. The owners' apparent granddaughter, Rei Akiyama, 21, is the rightful owner since her grandparents demise. Her body was found horribly mutilated amongst the others. Though police are still investigating, it is obvious that Akiyama is responsible for the bodies found within the walls of the hotel. A laptop was found in her bedroom, where police discovered a letter being typed up by the young woman. By the looks of it, the letter was intended to be sent out as a 'winning entry' for a phony contest. The latest victims of the deadly scam included eight teenagers._

_The only two survivors of the ordeal were Takuya Kanbara, 18, and Zoe Orimoto, 18. Their friends were not so lucky and the police have just shipped their bodies back to Shibuya. Amongst the victims were nineteen year-old J.P. Shibayama, and sixteen year-old Tommy Himi. The other teenagers, Kouichi Kimura, Kouji Minamoto, Jasmine Romero, and Sera Mitchell, all 18, were found horribly mutilated. _

_It has been determined that Akiyama was not alone in her devious scam. Ichigo Yamashita, 28, Mileena Sonders, 24, and John Bentley, 33, were all proven to be part of her scheme. All four of them were found dead, their demise met by the two surviving teenagers. Kanbara and Orimoto are currently discussing what had happened with local authorities. Although they apparentely had to fight for their freedom, the brutality of the deaths concerns police. The young couple refused to comment for the Shibuya Times for the time being. _

_Various tools were confiscated from the dreary hotel, as well as a collection of illegal drugs. The forensic scientists took several blood samples to the lab to determine some of the victims, as many of them are too mutilated to recognize. The familes of Shibayama, Himi, Kimura, Romero, Minamoto, and Mitchell have all been contacted. _

_Most of the bodies and remains were located inside the walls of the hotel itself, as well as the beach surrounding the building. It is believed that there are still several hundreds to be found. Police are now going through records of missing persons, hoping to give the victims' families some closure. Upon further investigating, John Bentley was discovered to be wanted in the states of Texas, as well as California, on two charges of rape and murder. Ichigo Yamashita is also a convicted murderer and rapist, wanted in half a dozen states, as well as Rome, Italy. He has a history of drug use, illegal weapons collecting, as well as several counts of necrophilia. So far nothing has been found by neither Akiyama, nor Sonders, other than one count of possession by Sonders. _

_It is unclear why four people would commit such a disturbing and heinous act of violence, and those who were unfortunate enough to fall into their trap met an untimely demise. Kanbara and Orimoto are set to appear in court two weeks from today to give their accounts of the hotel killings. They are not being held under suspicion, nor at they being accused of any charges. Futher details of the crime known simply as 'The Cypris Massecre' will be released once police uncover more evidence._

Takuya let the newspaper fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. He could feel Zoe's hot tears on his shoulder, as well as his own running down his dour face.

"I don't know even know what to say...." He finally said.

"Me neither." Zoe tried to wipe her eyes, only for more tears to spill out. "You should've seen the look on Mr. and Mrs. Himi's face when I told them about Tommy. They're never going to forgive me for what happened to him....It's my fault that he's gone...If I hadn't convinced them to let him go...he'd still be alive."

Takuya sighed. "Don't blame yourself. It's my fault they're all gone. If I hadn't been so fucking stupid and declined the stupid letter like I should've, they'd still be with us."

He rose, running a hand through his messy hair. His gaze went to the window, where fat raindrops were pouring from the night sky.

Zoe got up weakly, walking slowly to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her sad eyes watching the drops fall from the heavens. Takuya gently encircled his arms around her, taking special care to avoid her injuries.

"I wonder when they're funerals will be," Takuya said sullenly.

The blond shrugged, wincing from the pain as she did so. "I don't know...I hope their families will allow us to go....It'll kill me if we can't be there."

"They're all devastated no doubt, but so far none of them have treated us any different than they normally would've....Mrs. Kimura just sat there and cried for almost a half hour after I told her. She said that as heart-broken as she was, she was still relieved that you and I managed to get out," Takuya told her.

"That's what Jasmine's parents said...as well as Sera's," she replied.

"The cops want me to take a polygraph test tomorrow to make sure I haven't been lying about things," Takuya said in a tired voice. "They might want you to take one also."

Zoe nodded mutely, her body shaking against his.

"The police may be stupid, but at least they don't suspect us of being part of that fucking slaughter..." he continued.

"My question is....why haven't they ever checked the island out?" Zoe's voice cracked and she struggled not to break down and sob. "Th-they knew about all of these people who have gone missing, yet they never looked into anything?"

Takuya's eyes narrowed. "Cops are fucking stupid and useless. They were probably too damn lazy to make an effort when those people went missing and just assumed that they had run off...."

He fixed the strap of Zoe's cami, which had slipped off her shoulder. His eyes never left the rainfall, and he could see flashes of lightning becoming more frequent. Zoe stared at the flashes, her eyes somewhat vacant.

"Well, you better get some more rest," Takuya told her after a long pause.

"But I just woke up," she protested.

Takuya finally looked down at her face, taking in her beauty. Her face was tear-stained and overcome with grief. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips, brushing a strand of hair off her forehead.

"Just rest...For me..." He whispered.

Zoe wiped her eyes again, and nodded. She allowed him to pick her up and carry her over to the bed, where he laid her down gently. Zoe rolled onto her side, taking his hand in hers.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She asked.

"I won't leave you...I'll probably head to bed with you pretty soon." He gave her another kiss, then pulled her covers up. "Be right back."

Takuya made his way into the nearby bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light. He turned the faucet on, and let the cold water splash into his face. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the images of his friends from his mind and they seemed to haunt him everywhere he went. The lightning flashed through the window, briefly illuminating the bathroom. Takuya could barely see his distraught face before it disappeared into the darkness. For a moment he simply stood there, staring at the unseen image of himself in the mirror.

The lightning flashed again, this time causing Takuya to jump slightly. For a second, it looked as though his body was covered in blood, and he thought he could see the blood-stained machete clutched in his hand. As quickly as the image had come, it was gone. The next flash only showed what he had seen before; a heart-wrenched young man, free of bloodstains.

He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Takuya, are you alright?" Zoe called from her room.

"I'm fine. Be there in a sec," he replied.

He took one last look at the darkened mirror, then left the bathroom. The door shut and he cringed, reminding him of the sound when the chamber doors had been closed numerous times. However, a tiny smile twitched on his lips as he made his way back to Zoe's room. The smile had been caused by the memory of Ichigo, Rei, Mileena, and John...that is, their brutalized corpses...

_You felt the coldness in my eyes,  
It's something I'm not revealing.  
Though you got used to my disguise,  
You can't shake this awful feeling._

_It's the me that I let you know,  
Cause' I'll never show,  
I have my reasons.  
I hate to say that I told you so,  
But I told you so._

_There's blood on my hands like the blood in you.  
Some things can't be treated so,  
Don't make me,  
Don't make me be myself around you._

_Straight from your eyes it's barely me.  
Beautifully so disfigured.  
This other side that you can't see,  
Just praying you won't remember._

_Feel the pain that I never show,  
I hope you know,  
It's never healing.  
I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so._

_There's blood on my hands like the blood in you.  
Some things can't be treated so,  
Don't make me,  
Don't make me be myself around you._

_Straight from your eyes it's barely me  
Beautifully so disfigured.  
This other side that you can't see,  
Just praying you won't remember._

_There's blood.  
There's blood.  
There's blood, blood, blood._

_There's blood on my hands like the blood in you.  
Some things can't be treated so,  
Don't make me,  
Don't make me be myself around you._

_There's blood on my hands like the blood in you.  
Some things can't be treated so,  
Don't make me,  
Don't make me be myself around you._

_There's blood!_

**yay! im finally done with this story! if you thought the ending sucked...you're not alone! *sees Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, Kouji, Tommy, J.P., Jasmine, and Sera all raise their hands in agreement that the story sucked* but you know what, i wanted to end this story a few chapters ago, so i wanted to just wrap things up. it wouldve taken another two or three chapters to talk about the after affect in detail so i said 'screw it!' now that this story is done, i can get on with my life and finally start the sequel to Bloodbath, which i originally wanted to begin weeks ago. so hopefully you liked this story...but if you dont then im okay with that. please review ^_^**

**and for the record, that was a shitty newspaper article....this is why i would never write for a damn newspaper...had no clue how the hell to make it sound okay....but whatever!**

**_IMPORTANT NEWS!!!!!!!!!- I was talking with my good friend Kyosuke Nanbu, and he gave me some details of an upcoming story he plans on writing. So to spread the good news, I have decided to give you guys the info as well (with his permission of course) Story is Takumi by the way ^_^_**

**_*Takuya and the gang work at a bar, and located next the bar is a dark alley. One night, Zoe goes to take out the trash, alone. As she makes her way to the alley, to the dumpster, she stops dead in her tracks. Her eyes widen and her breath gets caught in her throat. In front of the dumpster, she sees a dark shadowy figure. The figure is hovering over a lifeless body, the person's blood dripping into the pavement.. As the figure pulls back, more blood drips, revealing him to be feeding on his prey. Horrified, Zoe slowly backs away, hoping that he has not seen her. However, she accidentally kicks a can, alerting the figure of her presence. Two glowing red eyes look up at her and seem to bore into her very soul. Zoe immediately turns around to run, only to come face to face with the same red, bloodthirsty eyes...._**

**exciting, huh?! i cant friggen wait! *jumps up and down like an undermedicated psycho* not sure when it comes out, but i will be patient in the meantime....*begins to shake* when is it coming out?! *takes a pill* okay, im good. so that story is coming out sometime in the future, and as for me, im hoping to get the sequel to bloodbath started soon, after i finish the last chapter of Falling from Grace (which will be out by wednesday or thursday, i promise cuz its in the works). the sequel of Bloodbath will be called 'Red Rose' (again, thanks to Kyosuke's help cuz i cant think of a decent title to save my life) so yeah! anyway, i hope you liked this story-**

**Takuya: what was with the song in the end?**

**me: i thought it would be more dramatic =3**

**Takuya: no, it was stupid**

**me: who asked you?! be grateful that i didnt let you die in that chair! i couldve easily just killed you off**

**Takuya: okay, sorry...damn....**

**me: also, that song is 'Blood on my Hands' by The Used (good song to listen to if you're in a homicidal mood). the song was meant to show somewhat how Takuya was feeling at the moment and for what he has done. so until next time, see ya! **


End file.
